Baby Salvatore (Book 1)
by Taylor-Louise
Summary: Annabeth Salvatore is the oldest of the Salvatore's but what happens when she comes to town and the brothers believe she is dead and a certain husband follows... read to see what happens in Annabeth's journey to finding out who she is and where she comes from...
1. Chapter 1

I was sat down in the parlour with my brothers as once again we had to listen to our father shout at my brother and me as we hadn't listened to him, you see being the eldest of the Salvatore's I was supposed to show my brothers how to behave and be a polite young woman.

I tried my hardest to listen but it was really difficult for me as I knew that Stefan was getting away with this while father yells at Damon and I and it was really starting to annoy me. "Annabeth are you even listening to me" father snapped at me.

I turned to him and smiled sweetly "of course father, I am just thinking about a way to show you that I'm sorry" I lied to my father.

I could see a smirk on Damon's face and Stefan was just shocked at me, "father may I please be excused, I promised Katharine that I would meet her and walk her around the grounds" I lied.

Father smiled and nodded, "of course" he said and I got up smiling at my brothers and walked out to where Katharine was stood with a smirk on her face, I smirked back and moved my hand to the side making her fall to the floor, "careful Katharine" I said walking past her.

I walked to the quite part of the garden that was out of the way and looked down at my dress and frowned, you see I wasn't like my brothers, I had magic and could move the elements but no one knew apart from Katherine's handmaiden as she was the one that noticed this with me.

"Annabeth" I heard Damon calling.

I signed and got up and walked out smiling as Damon ran over to me, "oh sister do you have to lie to dad" Damon asked me.

I smiled sweetly and nodded, "Damon it's fine he will never know" I said to him.

Damon nodded and linked my arm through his and we walked down to the river and sat there, you see I was closer to Damon than I was Stefan as I found that Stefan preferred our father to us and would spend his time ratting us out like he did today, you see he saw me using magic and ran to father ratting me out of course I hid it and smiled at father telling him that Stefan was a liar.

Being as I was the eldest father believed me but I knew that deep down he was starting to believe Stefan so I knew that I would have to stop in front of myself so he wouldn't try and hurt me. Damon didn't know about it because I didn't want him to look at me like I was a freak as he was the only brother that I trusted wouldn't leave me.

"We must return Annabeth" Damon said to me.

I nodded and we walked back to the house where I could hear Katharine crying, "I'm sorry Mr Salvatore I haven't seen her" Katharine said to him.

Knowing I could get out of this I turned to Damon and smiled, "stay with me" i said and walked over to father with tears in my eyes.

Father looked at me and frowned, "annabeth what is wrong" father asked me.

I shook my head and turned to Damon and smirked, "I just miss mother father and wished she was here to see us grow" I said.

Father walked over to me and smiled, "and she would be proud of you three, come dinner is almost ready" father said to us.

We nodded and we all walked into the dining room and sat where the waiters brought us our food, I turned to see that Stefan had come in and was wearing his shirt all the way up his neck, "Stefan" I asked walking over to him.

Stefan looked up to me and smiled, "just cold sister" he said and that was when I noticed that he had a bite mark on his neck.

I sat back down and frowned as I looked at Katharine who was smirking at me, "annabeth are you okay" father asked.

I nodded and turned to Damon and noticed that he had the same bite mark on his neck as well. I turned back to my food and looked at nothing in particular, "well I am going to this meeting and will be back later tonight." Father said to us.

We nodded and watched as he walked out of the door, I turned to Stefan and snapped, and "she's feeding from you" I snapped.

Stefan looked confused where Damon just laughed, "wow" was all I said and got up walking to my room and shutting the door knowing that they would leave me alone.

I shook my head and laid down on my bed when I noticed that I could hear voices I had heard before, before I could get to my door I heard gun shots and looked out my window to see that my brothers had been shot by my father and he was coming to the house. Knowing that I had to get out of here I grabbed my bag and filled it with clothes and walked to the window and jumped using my magic to make it easier for me.

I ran over to my brothers and kissed their heads knowing that I would never see them again, and with that I ran out of the woods and never looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

I was just driving into Mystic falls as I was bored of the big towns and to be honest I wanted to see home, I haven't been here for 167 years and well it was because it reminded me to much of my brothers and that was too much for me, I know 167 years you must be wondering what the hell she should be dead, well that's a long story.

167 years ago - London

I was walking around as I had just arrived and to be honest I was lost and didn't know where the hell I was going, looked down at the map I brought I couldn't see where I was going and bumped into someone, I looked up and smiled and politely said I was sorry but I couldn't stop looking into the baby blue eyes that were in front of me.

"Oh not love this is my fault" he said to me.

I smirked at his accent and smiled, "annabeth Salvatore" I said holding my hand out to him.

"Nicklaus Michelson" he said shaking my hand.

I knew the minute I touched him that he was a vampire but for some reason I wasn't scared of him and smiled at him when he looked at me again, "well I must be going Mr Michelson, but it was lovely to meet you" I said to him.

He smiled and took my hand kissing it, "may I ask where you going" he said to me.

"I'm looking for somewhere to stay my family have died and I am alone" I said looking down and letting the tears fall for the first time in a few days.

I felt a hand wipe the tears away and make me look at him, "you can stay with me and my family Beth" he said to me shortening my name.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you for your kind words Nik" I said to him.

He smiled and linked his arm with mine and we walked towards his home. We turned into a beautiful mansion and I turned to him and laughed at the look he was giving me, "love" he said.

I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach when he said that to me and I knew that this was going to be an eventful time with him and his family. "I would like you to meet my family, this is my sister Rebekah, and my brother Elijah and Kol" he said to me pointing to them at the same time.

"Hello" I said to them.

Kol walked over to me and smirked, "you bit me and your regret it" I snapped making them all look at me.

"How did you know" Nik asked me.

I smirked and looked at him; "witch" was all I said to him.

I chuckled and I couldn't help but smile at him, he sounded like he was the most happiest person in the world, "I have never seen my brother so happy, what do we call you" Elijah asked me.

"My name is annabeth" I said to them.

Rebekah smiled and walked to me and wrapped her arm around me, "well I like Beth" Rebekah said to me.

I laughed and turned to Nik, "take it you to are close as he called me Beth as well" I said.

She smiled and nodded and I turned to Elijah and he smiled, "I shall call you annabeth" he said to me and I nodded and turned to Kol, "well I'm going to be different and call you Anna" he said to me.

I chuckled and nodded, making myself comfy on the sofa that was in the middle of the room. I noticed that Nik came and sat down next to me and smiled at me, smirking at him I turned and looked over, "see something you like Nik" I asked.

Nik laughed and turned to me, "you aren't afraid to say what you think are you love" he said to me.

I smirked and leant over to him so I was really close to him and smirked as he leant forward, "nope" I said popping the p and walked over to where bek was and smiled at her "so then is there anything to drink around here" I asked.

She laughed and linked her arm with mine and turned to face me, "I this knee could be good friends Beth even best friends" she said to me.

I nodded and we walked out of the room and up to where they did me a room and sat down on the bed, watching as she poured the drinks and passed one to me, "so you like my brother then" she said sitting down next to me.

I looked at her and nodded, "yeah but it's not like I'm going to do anything about it, I never have and never will sleep with someone the first time I have met them" I said looking down so she couldn't see that I was blushing.

I heard laughing and looked up to see Bekah smiling at me, "my brother can be a dick but the one thing he is a gentleman Beth, I promise that he wouldn't take advantage of you like that Beth" Bekah said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "well okay then" I said and turned to the bottle of bourbon and poured us another drink.

"Plus my brother like you as well" she said and got up running away from me.

I chuckled and walked over to the door and walked around having a look at the different things around when I noticed that there was a photo and there was two people there I didn't recognise, "there my other brothers Finn and henrik" Nik said making me jump.

He smiled and placed his arm out so I linked my with his and we walked around the Mansion, "henrik died before our mother turned us into vampires she didn't want to lose the rest of our family, so she turned the rest of us and our father" Nik said and I noticed that he was holding back tears.

I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry you lost your brother, I know how it feels I lost both of mine and even though I didn't like one of them doesn't mean I don't miss them both" I said to him.

Nik smiled at me and nodded, "and your brother Finn" I asked.

Nik looked at me and I could see he was hiding something, "Nik I would never judge you" I said to him.

I heard him breath in and grabbed my hand winding his fingers with mine and walked down to the basement where there was a coffin there, "my brother couldn't handle being a vampire and he wanted to kill himself, I couldn't lose a brother so I daggered him and put him in a coffin hoping to wake him when I hope he will be able to cope" Nik mumbled to me.

I smiled and turned to him and made him look at me, "listen to me Niklaus you did this because you care and when you want to undagger him I promise that I will help you with it" I said to him knowing that I wanting to stay with him for the rest of our life's.

He looked up and was shocked, "you want to stay with me" he said shocked at me.

I nodded, "I don't know how this is so possible after a few hours but I love you Niklaus" I said turning away so I didn't have to look at him for the disappointment.

"I love you too annabeth" Nik said making my head snap to him.

He laughed and kissed me, it wasn't forced it was really nice and I kissed him back and smiled as he cuddled me into his chest, "let's go upstairs" Nik said winding his fingers with mine as well.

We walked upstairs to see that his siblems where looking at us and Bekah was just smiling at us, "right then, we need to leave I think New Orleans would be great for all of us" Bekah said to us.

I nodded and walked over to Nik and smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down to him, "love I want you to live forever, do you want to become immortal" he asked me.

"Nik I don't want to lose my magic, it's want makes me" I said to him.

Nik smiled and handed me a big brown book and smiled, "this was our mothers grimour as she was a witch and I believe that you can turn yourself immortal" Nik said to me.

I nodded and looked through the book and noticed that Nik was right, "okay I'll do it now" I said to him.

Now

I pulled up the mystic grill and smirked at the name, I got out and pulled out my phone as it was ringing again looking down to the caller ID I smiled and answered it, "hey love" I said down the phone.

"Hey love, just wondering if you're okay and that I won't be far behind you for mystic falls" Nik said to me.

I laughed down the phone and smiled, "I told you that i would make sure that the doppelgänger would stay here in this town" I said to him.

"I know love and thank you for sticking around" Nik said to me.

"Oh love you know that I would and always will, your my husband and I promised that I would stay by your side" I said.

"Okay then love, see you in a few days love" Nik said to me.

"Okay then I love you Nik" I said to him and hung up the phone as I walked into the grill to find this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the grill and scanned the room when I noticed that there was a guy who was the spitting image of my brother Damon, I was walking over to him but as I walked past a group of girls I noticed that one was the girl that was the spitting image of Katharine and this meant that it was the doppelgänger Elena Gilbert who Nik needed to break his curse so he could become an hybrid, knowing that I would be able to get my brothers attention if it was him, I turned my direction back to the table and made my way over to sit next to Elena, "hello Elena" I said siting down and making her friends look at me.

"Bonnie, Caroline" I said making them all look at me.

"Do we know you" they asked at the same time.

Before I could answer I heard my brother call out a name that I had heard in a long time, I turned around just as Damon spoke, and "Annie" Damon said looking at me.

I smirked at him crossing my arms, "hi day" I said to him.

He crushed me into a hug and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me in closer to him as he didn't want to let go of me. "I thought you were dead, I couldn't find you" he whispered to me.

I felt tears come to my eyes and looked at him, "you came looking for me" I asked shocked thinking that they were dead not alive.

"Of course I did, your my big sister" he said to me.

I heard a grasp and turned to see Elena looking confused to who I was and there stood Stefan, "I was wondering when you turn up" I snapped.

He looked hurt when I spoke to him and watched as he walked over to me, "Annie" he said.

I laughed and shook my head, "yeah not to you, you let father believe that I was someone that was playing with magic and you let him come for me when it was you that tattled on me, I had to lie to father to keep day and I from being hit" I snapped at him.

Damon laughed as he did when I would yell at Stefan, I turned to face Damon and frowned, "you're not much better brother, both falling for the same girl at the same time I mean he's your brother and you do that to him. Damon that isn't how mother raised us to treat each other" I snapped and noticed that there was wind inside making the place a mess.

"We're sorry" Damon and Stefan said together not realising it was me making the wind inside the grill.

I smiled and watched from the corner of my eye as the place went back to normal and noticed that I was being stared at by the witch bonnie who was surprisingly smirking at me, turning my attention back to my brothers "at least you and Stefan stayed together" I said and smiled.

I noticed that they weren't looking at each other and I snapped knowing that they haven't stayed together, I heard thunder hit outside and a girl run in saying that the weather is really bad, I noticed that now Damon and Stefan where looking at me and I smirked at them knowing that I couldn't control this amount of power. I felt hands on me I turned around to see that Elijah was stood there, "annabeth you need to calm down you're going to break things or hurt people" Elijah said to me.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled as he pressed a kiss to my head, "how do you know our Sister" Damon asked, making me turn back around.

"She's my sister in law" Elijah said to them.

They looked at me and smirked, "married" they asked.

I held up my hand and showed them the wedding ring and engagement ring and smiled as I heard Elena saying how pretty it was and Damon and Stefan not looking happy about it, deciding to ignore them about it I nodded "Yep and Niks not far behind me" I said looking at Elijah.

"Who's Nik" Elena asked.

"Well that would be my husband" I said crossing my arms and leaning into my brother as I was really tried and needed to sleep soon.

I felt Damon wrap his arms around my shoulders and I tucked my head into his shoulder and breathed in the smell that I never thought that I would smell again.

Elijah looked at me and smiled at me, "well I'm just here to say that I will protect you against Klaus but do not do anything to piss me off" I heard him snap.

I sighed and pulled myself from Damon and sat down, I noticed that everyone followed and was sat next to me. "How long have you been apart from him Annabeth" Elijah asked.

"2 months" I mumbled.

Elijah sighed and nodded, "well please don't let him do anything that's going to get us killed" Elijah said and with that he got up and kissed my head saying goodbye.

I smiled and turned to Elena, "please make sure you don't go anywhere, Elijah may be a man on his word but he can lose his temper just as quick" I snapped.

Elena looked at me and nodded as she was shaking, "annabeth" Damon snapped at me.

I smiled and turned back into Damon and couldn't help the tears that started to fall and heard Elena ask Stefan if I was okay, I felt Damon move, "come on did, let's talk at home" Damon said and pulled me up with him.

We walked out side of the grill and he pulled me back into him and cuddled me, "shh sis I've got you" Damon said to me.

I felt another pair of arms around my waist and knew that Stefan was trying to make me feel better, "Damon we need to get back I can take the girls and you take Annie as she doesn't like me" Stefan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV

I sped back to the boarding house and noticed that Annie was fast asleep, I still didn't know how our sister was alive as she had a heartbeat and was human, I knew that she would tell me in time what was going on, I walked into the house with her and put her down on the sofa and covered her with a blanket so she couldn't get cold. I turned around to see Stefan walking over with a blood bag and passed it over smiling at me, "I don't want to fight anymore Damon" Stefan said to me.

I smirked and sat down in front of Annie and waited for her to wake so I could speak to her. I saw the rest of the gang plus Ric walk over and he looked at me, "you never said you had a sister and an older sister at that" Ric said.

I laughed, "she is a few months older than me, she was my partner in crime when we were growing up, Stefan was he golden boy and Annie was the pit of place child she took it the worst when mother died, Annie rebelled against our father and could talk her way out of anything" I said laughing.

They all looked at me and I smirked "you care for someone apart from yourself" Elena said to me.

I heard a snort and turned to Stefan, "Damon lives his big sister she wasn't really all for me, I was an ass to her growing up. Always told on her and at one time I thought that she magic but father tested her and turned out that she didn't and I got her into trouble for no reason" Stefan said looking down.

I noticed that bonnie hadn't said anything and I turned to her, "Bon Bon nothing to say" I asked.

She smirked and walked over to our sister and placed her hand down on her arm and I noticed that she didn't have the same look she did when she touched Stefan or I, "well she isn't a vampire, and there was magic in the grill earlier" Bonnie said.

I looked down and frowned, "Annie doesn't have magic" I said and that was when I heard her chuckling.

Anna Beth's POV

I couldn't help the chuckle come from me when Damon said that I didn't have magic, I opened my eyes and smirked at bonnie, "well brother bonnie is right I do have magic" I said and watched as I made a flame dance on my hand in front of them.

"I did see you using magic that day, god Annabeth dad hit me for lying to him" Stefan snapped at me.

I laughed and turned to him, "well know you know how Damon and I felt when you tattled on us for no reason" I snapped.

Stefan moped and I turned to Damon who looked upset to be honest, "why didn't you tell me Annie" Damon asked.

I rang my hands together and put my head down, "I didn't want you to hate me or look at me differently" I mumbled.

Damon pulled my face to look at him and smiled at me, "Annabeth I could never see you differently or hate you, your our sister and we love you" Damon said.

I snorted and looked up, "sure because Stefan has so much love for me" I snapped.

I felt another person behind me and smiled as I knew it was Stefan and he spun me around so I was facing him and smirked at me, "I don't hate you sis, siblems fight and tattle on each other I was not aware that father took it that far I thought it was a one off with me. But I don't hate you" Stefan said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek and smirked as he wrapped his arms around me, "I am sorry and I will do anything to make it up to you. I was gutted and really upset when Damon told me you couldn't be found, I found out what father was like and thought that he killed you as well, I went mad and killed him" he said looking down at the floor.

I couldn't help the laughter that came out of me and I turned to face my brothers and smiled when they joined in, "well I think that we all need a drink" Ric said to us.

I turned around and looked at Elena and smirked as she took a step back, "so your with Stefan" I asked.

She nodded and I turned to Stefan and smiled, "and you don't love my other brother Damon at all?" I asked looking at her.

She shook her head but I realised that she wouldn't look at me, "great please do not repeat history because it won't be you two dead it will be her because I will bury you where no one will ever be able to find you" I said to her.

She nodded and I smiled sweetly at her and smirked as i knew that she was scared of me. "Annabeth please don't threaten people" Stefan asked me.

"It's just a warning" I said politely.


	5. Chapter 5

I was pacing around the room and watched as Elena was trying not to look at me and turned to Damon, "she knows Elijah what make you think she isn't one of Klaus minions" Elena spat.

I laughed and turned to her, "first of I am not one of Klaus minions, and just maybe you don't know everything about him. So just quit being a little bitch" I snapped and stomped upstairs and slammed the door.

I pulled out my phone and saw a picture of Nik and I on the screen and smiled, dialling Niks number I held the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. "Come on Nik" I said impatiently.

"Hello love you okay" Nik asked.

"No I miss you and want to know where you are" I said pacing around the room.

"Just an hour out of mystic falls love" Nik said.

I smiled and nodded, "okay then find a motel room because I need to see you" I said and put the phone down and grabbed a bag packing some clothes for a few nights.

I walked down the stairs and saw that they all looked at me and Elena frowned, "why did you stick up for a murder" Elena said to me.

I smirked and turned around, knowing that I couldn't give it away yet I smiled nicely, "because sometimes people are the way they are because of family or events that happen to them" I said.

They looked at me strange and looked down to the bag in my hand, "sis we only just got you back where you going" Damon asked.

"I have to see Nik I need to see him day" I said to him.

Damon smiled and walked over to me and nodded, "do you want me to drop you off" Damon asked.

I smirked and shook my head, "nah, I'll be fine Damon it isn't far only out of town" I said to him.

Damon nodded and Stefan walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "don't be too long sis, there a disco that we need your help for in a few days as Klaus is coming for Elena" Stefan said to me.

I nodded and walked out of the boarding house and noticed that my car was here, smiling I walked over and threw my stuff in the back and got into the front and pulled my phone out and noticed that Nik said he was waiting at the motel for me. Turning the engine on I pulled out of the boarding house and made my way to Nik. As I was driving I couldn't help but think about when Nik and I first married.

165 years ago - New Orleans

We had been in New Orleans for 2 years and it was the most wonderful place to be, Nik had put Kol in a coffin as he was making people come for us and was attracting the wrong type of attention for us and as for Rebekah and Elijah we had become family and Rebekah my best friend. Nik and I had gotten closer and closer over the years and he finally asked me to marry him in which I said yes to and we are due to marry in a couple of months where everyone in New Orleans was invited.

Rebekah and I had been wedding dress shopping and we had found the most beautiful dress and she had compelled the shop to hold it back and make the changes to it for me. I smiled as we walked out of the shop and linked my arm through Rebekah's and we walked back through the town talking about the wedding and what was happening in the house we were living in. We walked through the door and smiled as I saw Nik sat there painting, I walked over and smiled as he covered it and pulled me down on his lap and kissed me, "can't I see what you are doing" I asked.

Nik smiled and kissed my nose, "it's a wedding present for you" Nik said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "okay then love" I said coping his accent and laughing as he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"You suit being English love" Nik said to me.

I laughed and got off his lap and walked over to the bar and grabbed a drink leaning against the wall. I heard Elijah and Rebekah come into the room and turned to me and smiled, "Annabeth we would like to talk to you and Nik about an idea we have had" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and walked back over to Nik and sat down on his lap and laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and tickled my stomach, "I was looking through our mothers grim our and came across a spell that is a bit like Niks curse where he needs to break it to become and wolf and vampire this spell will make you half witch and vampire" Elijah said to me.

I looked down to Nik and frowned, "I wouldn't lose my magic" I asked.

Elijah shook his head, "it says here that you need to say this spell and drink the blood of a vampire which would be Nik and then when Nik breaks his curse and kills the doppelgänger you would also die but come back half and half at the same time, we will be there when this happens so you are not alone when you wake" Elijah said to me and Nik showing us the spell.

I nodded and smiled at Nik and he nodded, I grabbed the blade from the side and cast a spell to make sure the blood never leaves my system and then drank from him scrunching my face up at the taste.

I heard laugher and turned to see Rebekah trying to get herself back together, "oh Beth you are funny" she said and walked out of the room with Elijah.

(Sex part)

I turned back to Nik and pushed him against the wall and kissed him smiling as he moaned as I made my way down his body, I smirked as I felt his hand on my hair and massaging his hands on my head and I unzipped his pants pulling him out of them smirking as someone was happy to see me, "I see someone is wanting this" I said and pulled him into my mouth before he could answer.

I gently pulled my teeth over his member and sucked as he was trying not to push me to far, "Beth" I heard a breathily moan come from him.

I opened my mouth and pushed him all the way back and sucked deeply as I knew that we would be close, placing my hand on the base of his cock I stopped him from cuming and pulled of him and smirked as he was looking down at me and frowning, "does someone want something else" Nik smirked at me.

I was pulled up onto my feet and Nik ripped the clothes of my body and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and bit down as he entered my body. I moaned his name as he moved in and out really fast and I knew that I was close, clawing his back I saw marks and smirked as he didn't even feel them and knew that he was taking it easy with me because I was human. I was close and moaned as Nik came and I was not far behind him.

Nik pulled out of me and picked me up walking over to the chair and sitting down and placing me in his lap cuddling me and running his hand through my hair.

(End of sex part)

It was the morning of the wedding and I was woken by Rebekah jumping on mine and Niks bed, rolling over to wake him I noticed that he was not there and Rebekah was staring at me, "come on you we have a wedding to get ready for" Bekah said as we walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room where there was a woman and a man waiting for me.

"We would like her hair up in a bun to the side and a braid from the top into the bun and very basic for her makeup please" Rebekah ordered around.

I smirked as they nodded and I turned to Bekah and grabbed her hand and smiled, "bek please calm down I am sure that this will go the way you need it to" I said trying to get her to relax.

She nodded and I turned as she walked to the doors and closed them smirking, "you can't see her till you marry her Nik so bugger off" she said to him.

I chuckled and went back to watching as the hairdresser did my hair and was amazed that the beautiful woman in the mirror was me, "wow" was all I could say.

Rebekah walked over to me with a bag and a small bag and passed me the small bag and smiled, "I know your brothers aren't here and I went looking for this for you" she said passing me a box.

I opened the box and noticed that I was a butterfly hair piece and it was incrusted with blue/green stones and I was shocked as I never thought that I would see this again, "Bekah this is beautiful, I thought that this was lost where did you find it" I asked.

She walked over to me and wiped the tear that I never noticed come down my cheek and smiled at me, I went back to mystic falls and said that I was a long lost friend of yours and I wanted to pay my respects and your father nodded letting me in, I grabbed it when I saw it in the cabinet" she said to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek, "thank you Bekah you're the best sister I could ask for" i said to her.

she nodded and we walked into the wardrobe and grabbed my wedding dress and she helped me into this dress and I looked into this mirror and smiled I really was beautiful.

As I walked down the stairs in the house to the garden that was in the middle of the house which I always through was funny I noticed that there was loads of white Lilly's around and that Nik was stood in the top of the isle looking handsome, as I reached the bottom of the stairs Elijah was there holding his hand out to me and smiled, "I know I'm not your brother yet but I thought it would be okay to give you to my brother" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "of course and you are my brother this just makes it official now" I said grinning to him.

Music started to play and I looked to Nik as he seemed to calm me down so I could walk down the aisle at a steady pace, as I reached Nik, Elijah handed my hand over to him and kissed my cheek "we love you Annabeth" Elijah said and took his seat next to Rebekah.

I looked at Nik and noticed that he was smiling down at me and I turned to him and smiled back, as we were looking at each other we made our vows and became Mr and Mrs Michelson.

Now

I got out of the car and made my way to the desk and smiled as the receptionist smiled nicely at me, "how can I help you" she asked me.

"I believe my husband has made reservations here under Michelson" I said to her.

She nodded and handed me a key card and told me we had the penthouse on the top floor, shaking my head I walked to the lift and took it to the top floor where I walked to a door to see that Nik was stood there holding his arms out for me to run into.


	6. Chapter 6

I smirked as Nik was stood there with his arms open, dropping my bag on the floor and ran into his arms and kissed him, "miss me love" Nik asked.

I nodded and carried on kissing him smirking as he slammed the door and carried me over to the bed and threw me down on the bed and climbed on top kissing my neck, "I missed you too" he mumbled to me.

I laughed pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor and turning Nik around and jumping on top of him pulling my shirt of at the same time and smiling as he grabbed hold of my breasts and pulling them into his mouth, I couldn't help the moan coming from me and I bent back down and kissed my husband as we spent the next few hours together.

I looked over to see that Nik was sat up leaning against the headboard and was drawing circles on my back with his finger, "well that was out of the blue" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and leant up catching his lips and kissed him, "well I missed you" I said to him.

Nik smiled and moved down so he could cuddle me and turned to look at me, "you ready to do this love, I mean become a hybrid" Nik asked me.

I nodded and turned to him, "of course love I can't wait because then you won't be so careful with me" I said smirking at him.

Nik sighed and turned to me, "I just don't want to hurt you" he said running his hand threw my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I know babe" I said and got up and walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water and noticed that in the corner there was bags.

"You brought my bags with me that you won't let me see" I said walking towards them.

Nik sped in front of them and I poured crossing my arms in front of him, "unfair" I muttered.

Nik laughed and walked over to me and kissed my nose, "your need clothes that will not be as soft as the Ines you have known and I know that you would like the surprise. Plus I don't even know what's in the Rebekah did the packing and I promised I wouldn't look" Nik said to me.

I laughed and turned to look at him, "wait you don't know what's in there either" I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed nodding my head, "fine I will leave it alone" I said crossing my arms.

Nik laughed and kissed my cheek, he turned into me and kissed my mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck when I heard my phone going off, "someone shoot me now" I said and pulled away from Nik and walked over to my phone and looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my brother.

I moaned and pressed my head into Niks head, "I hate them" I mumbled.

He chuckled and answered the phone pressing it to my ear and smirked as he walked away, "hey day" I said into the phone grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

"Annie where are you, it's been 3 days and the disco is tomorrow" day said sounding panicked.

I chuckled "day I am an hour away, time got away from me" I said smirking as Nik walked out of the shower with nothing on. "Nik clothes" I snapped and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you in a bit sis" Damon said to me.

I put the phone down and smiled turning to Nik and he walked over kissing my neck, "I'll be in mystic falls tonight baby" Nik said to me.

I nodded and kissed him back and turned to him, "don't try and kiss me in your new body I will throw you to the wall and it will hurt" I said to him and kissed his cheek.

Nik nodded and chuckled as I walked out of the room and down to my car where I went back to my car and drove back to mystic falls to protect Elena for Niks curse.


	7. Chapter 7

I smirked as Nik was stood there with his arms open, dropping my bag on the floor and ran into his arms and kissed him, "miss me love" Nik asked.

I nodded and carried on kissing him smirking as he slammed the door and carried me over to the bed and threw me down on the bed and climbed on top kissing my neck, "I missed you too" he mumbled to me.

I laughed pulling his shirt off and throwing it on the floor and turning Nik around and jumping on top of him pulling my shirt of at the same time and smiling as he grabbed hold of my breasts and pulling them into his mouth, I couldn't help the moan coming from me and I bent back down and kissed my husband as we spent the next few hours together.

I looked over to see that Nik was sat up leaning against the headboard and was drawing circles on my back with his finger, "well that was out of the blue" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and leant up catching his lips and kissed him, "well I missed you" I said to him.

Nik smiled and moved down so he could cuddle me and turned to look at me, "you ready to do this love, I mean become a hybrid" Nik asked me.

I nodded and turned to him, "of course love I can't wait because then you won't be so careful with me" I said smirking at him.

Nik sighed and turned to me, "I just don't want to hurt you" he said running his hand threw my hair.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I know babe" I said and got up and walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water and noticed that in the corner there was bags.

"You brought my bags with me that you won't let me see" I said walking towards them.

Nik sped in front of them and I poured crossing my arms in front of him, "unfair" I muttered.

Nik laughed and walked over to me and kissed my nose, "your need clothes that will not be as soft as the Ines you have known and I know that you would like the surprise. Plus I don't even know what's in the Rebekah did the packing and I promised I wouldn't look" Nik said to me.

I laughed and turned to look at him, "wait you don't know what's in there either" I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed nodding my head, "fine I will leave it alone" I said crossing my arms.

Nik laughed and kissed my cheek, he turned into me and kissed my mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck when I heard my phone going off, "someone shoot me now" I said and pulled away from Nik and walked over to my phone and looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my brother.

I moaned and pressed my head into Niks head, "I hate them" I mumbled.

He chuckled and answered the phone pressing it to my ear and smirked as he walked away, "hey day" I said into the phone grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

"Annie where are you, it's been 3 days and the disco is tomorrow" day said sounding panicked.

I chuckled "day I am an hour away, time got away from me" I said smirking as Nik walked out of the shower with nothing on. "Nik clothes" I snapped and grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you in a bit sis" Damon said to me.

I put the phone down and smiled turning to Nik and he walked over kissing my neck, "I'll be in mystic falls tonight baby" Nik said to me.

I nodded and kissed him back and turned to him, "don't try and kiss me in your new body I will throw you to the wall and it will hurt" I said to him and kissed his cheek.

Nik nodded and chuckled as I walked out of the room and down to my car where I went back to my car and drove back to mystic falls to protect Elena for Niks curse.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw Elena and bonnie walk out of the dance and I know that Nik has said that Jeremy was with him, I would have laughed and I saw Damon and Stefan walk over to me and smiled, "Klaus has Jeremy" Damon said to me.

I nodded and we all walked into the hallway where bonnie was staring at me like I had done bad to people and she stalked over to me and pushed me into the wall, "your married to that monster" she shouted.

I frowned and walked forward to see the Ric was Ric and that Nik was stood there smiling at me and holding his arms out to me, squealing I ran to him and jumped into arms and kissed him, "hello love" he said.

"Nik" I smiled and jumped off and turned around seeing that my brothers and Elena looked pissed.

"You lied to me" Elena said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "of course I mean what do you expect from a lying bitch who loves both of my brothers" I snapped.

She didn't look at me and I turned to see Damon looked disappointed in me, I shook my head and Nik grabbed my hand and kissed it, "well then my beautiful wife, I think we have a curse to break" Nik said holding on to my waist and speeding us out of there.

Nik sped up to a mansion and I looked around to see that it was in need for refurbishing and everything else but it was everything that we wanted in a home. I turned in his arms and looked up at him, "so what made you come out early, this is like you" I said.

Nik smiled and turned me so his front was to my back and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "I didn't like the way that witch was speaking to you and I wanted to make sure that you had me when you needed me" Nik said.

I smiled and leant back into him when we heard and swoosh and turned to see Elijah stood there, "well it's safe to say you're out to be the bad witch" Elijah said to me.

I sighed and turned to Elijah and smiled, "Nik was being the protective husband Elijah as bonnie was being a complete bitch and decided that it was best to piss Nik of by pushing me into the lockers" I said.

Elijah walked over to me and smiled, "are you okay" Elijah asked.

I smiled and nodded not really looking at him. Nik pulled my face to his and looked at me, "Beth we know when you're lying love" Nik said.

I sighed and looked at them and ranted "I only just found out my brother was alive as Stefan never said anything to me and know I have lost Damon, Stefan I couldn't care for but Damon he was my best friend when we were all human and I told everything to. It's just going to be hard knowing that my brother hates me, it's worse than me thinking that he was dead" I said to them.

Nik smiled and kissed my lips, "would you like us to come with you so you can speak to him" Nik asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "I don't think that would be a good idea I think I will let him rant for a few days" I said cuddling back into Nik.

Damon's POV

I couldn't believe that our sister was married to that monster and what was worst was that she lied to me about and to my face; I was currently pacing around the room with everyone stood there including Stefan who just looked upset. I noticed that bonnie was stood in the corner with Jeremy whispering about something, knowing that I was Annie they were speaking about I turned to face them and crossed my arms, "something to say about my big sister" I snapped.

Bonnie turned to me and smiled, "yeah I told you that I didn't trust your sister that there was something that she was hiding but did you listen to me of course not. I mean she lied to all of us Damon and she's just as bad as Klaus for marrying him" bonnie ranted.

I went to answer when Elena answered which I never expected, "he loves her bonnie and with you banging on at her he would have heard everything being that he was in rics body, he was sticking up for his wife" Elena said.

"Wait your sticking up for them" Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes wanting to bite back but Elena just carried on, "what do you expect from her, she thought that you both where dead, that she was alone on our own. She met him when no one else was around so she became friends, Stefan she loves him and from what I have spoken to her I think he loves her, maybe you should speak to her before you disown her" Elena said looking at both Stefan and I.

I laughed and she turned to me, "I never expected you to stick up for her" I said.

She shrugged her shoulders and i watched as bonnie slammed the door behind her muttering about killing her.


	9. Chapter 9

I had been pacing around the loft that Nik, Elijah and I had been staying at because the mansion isn't finished and I couldn't go back to my brothers as they hated me for being married to Nik, as they see him as the big bad and I'm sure I'm just a bad as him. Nik could see that I was finding it hard not having my brother around so he had convinced me to called them so this is why I was pacing as I had asked for my brothers to come so I could try to explain that I am still there sister who loves them and that I don't want the past to repeat with them both well to be honest more Damon as Stefan and I didn't really see eye to eye, but Elijah is trying to get me to forgive Stefan but it's just something that I can't do at the moment.

Nik walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck smiling, "I'm staying when you talk to them, I don't trust them around you Beth" Nik said to me.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him smiling as his arms tighten around me, "okay but please don't rile them up" I said chuckling.

Nik nodded and bent down claiming my lips I smiled into the kiss when I heard the door go, I knew it was my brothers and I didn't want to piss them of anymore so I gently pushed away and smiled when he moaned at me, "you are a tease my little witch" Nik said and I chuckled kissing him quickly and walking into the room where both my brothers were stood and they did not look happy at me.

I smiled and sat down in a chair when Stefan pushed me up against the wall strangling me, "how could you be with him" Stefan snapped at me.

I was pulling at his neck and nothing was helping until he was ripped of me, "she is your sister be more respectful" Elijah snapped and I was helped up by Nik.

I felt the tears in my eyes and turned to Damon who just looked upset, "I didn't do anything wrong, I fell in love and got married. You are the fucking idiot I mean falling in love with a Katharine look alike I mean Jesus Stefan get over you ex" I snapped and walked over to him and snapped my hand to the side and watched as he flew out of the door and I turned to Damon, "were done, I hope your little witch has the power to stop me" I snickered and threw him out and turned to Nik and cried my eyes out.

I felt Nik pick me up and ran his hands threw my hair and mumbled into my hair that he was sorry, "not your fault" I said and closed my eyes falling to sleep not wanting to remember this day.

Klaus's POV

I looked down to my wife in my arms and couldn't believe that her brother tried to kill her, I knew that they didn't get along but this was something that angered me, and no one tried to kill my wife. Knowing that with Beth in my arms I couldn't do anything and I knew that I didn't have the guts to put her down knowing that I was the only one that could keep her safe from this world until I could get her to become like me an hybrid. I looked up when I heard a creek and looked up to see Elijah and he looked pissed, "when we break this curse I think we should leave" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and looked at my older brother with tears, "I mean we hate each other at time and I can admit that there are times that I would kill some of you but that's because I'm a monster and without her I would become that thing without any mercy, how could they do this to her" I asked.

I saw as my brother walked over to me and bent down so he was facing me, "Niklaus I can admit that before Annabeth came on to our radar that you became the brother that we knew before all of this and you still are" Elijah said to me.

I smiled and pulled Beth closer to me and stood up walking over to the bed and placing her down, "I'm going to speak with her brothers" I said and kissed her head as I walked out of the apartment.

I sped over to the boarding house and could hear the group inside, bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon. I walked up to the door and knocked waiting for them to answer the door. I leant against the door frame and smiled as it was Damon that answered the door, "what do you want Klaus" Damon said to me.

"To speak about your sister" I said.

He nodded and stepped aside and I walked into the main room and leant against the door while Stefan tried to come at me and was shocked to see Damon hold him back, "he's coming to speak to us about Annabeth" Damon said to him.

I looked at him and crossed my arms, "you have no right to be like this with her, so what she didn't tell you the truth. If she would have told you that she was married to me would you have been happy to see her or would you have thrown her out" I snapped looking at them.

I heard Stefan scoff, "that's all she's ever done is lie, she did back then and then does again now we can't trust her" Stefan snapped.

I laughed and turned to Damon and looked down to the ring on his finger and the one on Stefan's and smirked, "no but you do take her gifts" I said.

They looked confused and I stepped forward when I heard the thunder and knew that my wife was here, "Nik thank you for trying but I don't care anymore" Beth said walking over to me and kissing me.

I turned around to see that Elijah was with her and she walked over to Stefan and smiled, "I made your daylight ring and I can take it from you" she snapped and pulled he ring off her and turned to Damon and smiled, "I had a feeling that you might come back as vampires so I gave two daylight rings to Emily to give to you, I made sure that you would live, but maybe I was too nice" Beth snapped walking around the room and I couldn't help but be impressed.

She turned to bonnie and smiled "auferre patieris ut potentia" she mumbled and smirked as bonnie fell to the floor. "Enjoy being human" Beth snapped and walked back over to me.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist and turned to Elijah, "let's go" I said and we all walked out of the boarding house and back to the loft where I turned to Nik and smiled. "Do it" I said and turned to Elijah smiling.

Nik nodded and walked over to me and I nodded, "it's fine, this is going to be fun" I chuckled and gasped as I'm bit my neck and drank, I heard Damon scream and try to pull Nik off me and Elijah sped over and snapped my neck killing me.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon's POV

I watched as he killed my sister and I didn't know what to do I saw Klaus feeding on her and the Elijah just snapped her neck and I didn't know what to do, I could grab my sister as Elijah went away with her leaving me with Klaus, grabbing the leg of the chair I ripped it off and drove it through his chest watching as he deciated in front of me, "she loved you and I was happy to forgive her" I snapped at him pulling the stake out and dropping it to the floor as I walked out of the apartment having to tell Stefan that I have killed Klaus and that our sister is gone.

I sped to the boarding house and walked into the sitting area where everyone was and I looked at Stefan and couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes, "Damon" Stefan asked coming over to me.

I looked at him and wiped my eyes, "you don't have to worry about Annie, she's dead" I snapped as I walked over to the drunk and poured myself a drink.

"She dead, but how" Stefan asked.

Before I could answer I heard bonnie, "well thank god that one down 2 to go" she snapped.

"Bonnie that's not nice, she is still there sister so have a bit of compassion" Ric snapped at her and walked over to me.

"Do you have her body, we can bury her if you would like us to" Ric said to me.

I shook my head and looked to bonnie, "I put a stake through Klaus for it as well so know I'm done being nice" I said and disappeared from them all.

Stefan's POV

I couldn't believe what I had heard and then bookie to be that way shocked me as well, Elena walked over to me and took my hands, "you okay stef" Elena asked me.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head in her neck and breathed her in, "will Damon be okay" Caroline asked.

"I'll go find him Stefan" Ric said to me.

I nodded and took a seat with Elena by me and smiled, "o didn't know she made our daylight rings I just assumed it was Emily" I said.

She smiled at me and turned to the rest, "for being Klaus wife she is really sweet" Caroline said making look at her.

"She was always taking to me and making me laugh and the fact that she didn't automatically jump to bitch was nice, I would say she's a bit like you Stefan sweet" Caroline said to me.

I chuckled and shook my head, "she was nothing like me she was more like Damon, she could get anyone to do anything and that included Katharine for some reason" I said.

Elena smiled, "she let me borrow a dress for the dance and told me about Nik but she did lie about who he was but she was being honest about the way she loves him and he loves her" Elena said.

I nodded and noticed that Damon had come back and was covered in blood, ignoring us he walked up the stairs and Ric looked at me, "he's hurting and will be for days or even weeks, best thing would be for your sister to walk through those doors for him" Ric said.

I nodded and asked for everyone to leave and smiled as Elena said that she was going to stay with Damon and I. We walked up the stairs and I stopped by Damon's room to speak to her but noticed that he was crying and I knew to leave him alone.

We went to my room and I sat down on the bed and smiled as I noticed that Elena had picked up a photo that I had forgotten about and brought it over to me, "it took her months to get that picture as Damon was away with the army and Annie wanted the three of us in it" I explained to her.

She smiled and we got into bed fallen asleep to take the next day as it comes, I was just hoping that Damon would be okay.

Beth's POV

I woke up to see that Elijah was sat on the bottom of the bed and I moved my hand to my neck and frowned as there wasn't any mark to show that Nik had changed me, "nothing will be there Annabeth" Elijah said making me jump.

I sat up and looked around the room and frowned when I couldn't see Nik, "Elijah where is my husband" I asked.

Elijah smiled and looked at me, "I'm not sure o said that I was being you to the mansion and I haven't seen him, I didn't want to leave in case you woke up and was alone. Nik would never forgive me" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and stood up smiling as Elijah grabbed my arm, "do you still have your magic as we did this early" Elijah asked me.

I looked at Elijah at what he said and turned to the mirror and held my hand out and instead of the flame on my hand i lit every candle in the room. "Wow you got stronger" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and turned to Elijah, "we have to find Nik" I said

He nodded and went to the door with me following, we walked out of the mansion and towards the loft when I heard it Nik moaning from inside, wanting to get to him I moved so quickly to his side that I went a little dizzy, what I saw was so upsetting as Nik was on the floor with a stake beside him and him struggling to breath, "love" I said helping him up.

Nik looked at me and smiled, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke, I was on my way when your brother stabbed me" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed Nik moving my hair so he could bite, "go on" I said to him.

Nik nodded and bite down drawing blood and I couldn't help the moan that came from me, I straddled him in his lap and looked to see if it was okay to feed from him and he smiled at me nodding, I bit down on his neck and moaned at the taste in my mouth and it down more so I was getting more from him. He tighten his grip on my hips and ground his hips up and I moaned wanting to get more from his body, "Elijah leave" I snapped and smirked as he laughed and walked out of the room.

"Nik I need you to fuck me" I snapped as I ripped the clothes of his body and left him with nothing on.

He chuckled and picked me up and threw me down on the bed and ripped my clothes of my body and kissed my neck making me moan, "fuck Nik" I moaned as he went to town on my body and for the first time he didn't hold back against me.

We spent the next few hours together and I couldn't wish for anything else at the moment than my husband, "so now that I am invincible do you want me to break your curse for you" I asked.

Nik looked down at me and smiled, "i couldn't have asked for a better wife in the world" Nik said and we made love again.

There was banging at the door and I couldn't believe that I had to leave my husband's side, "whoever that is I am going to kill them and ripen there heart out" I muttered getting up and leaving a chuckling nick.

I wrapped the sheet around my body and walked over to the door ripping it open to come face to face with my brother Stefan. "Annie" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

I stood at the door and couldn't help the smirk that came to my face, "Stefan how nice of you to drop by, what can I help you with" I asked acting like nothing had happened.

He looked confused when he saw me and I noticed that when he saw Nik walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I wasn't finished with you my little minx" Nik purred in my ear.

I chuckled and turned back to Stefan who just looked uncomfortable there so I turned back to face him so he had my whole attention and smirked, "can I help" I asked.

Stefan looked at me and shook his head, "how could you make Damon think you were dead, he's broken Annie and you look like you don't care about it, Annabeth he attachly cried over you" Stefan snapped at me.

I laughed and didn't know what or why I didn't care about my brothers feeing which was not like me but I just didn't care so I leant back against Nik and shrugged, "now you know how I felt when I believed that you two where dead and didn't say anything to me that you were alive" I snapped and sped in front of him and pinned him to the wall and smirked, "tell our dear brother that I couldn't give a shot if he's upset and as for your lovely little Elena make sure that she doesn't leave town" I said to him and closed the door in his face chuckling.

I turned back around dropping the blanket that I had wrapped around me, walking back over to Nik and climbed back up my husband wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him at the same time.

"Well that was interesting love, seems like you have mean streak in you" Nik said to me.

I looked at him and smiled, "well maybe I need a new look to go with the new me then don't I" I purred nibbling his ear.

"I'll leave that to you love" Nik said to me.

I smirked and kissed him all over his neck as I got off him I pressed a kiss to his lips and walked over to the dresser, grabbing some clothes, "I'm going to buy some new clothes as well love" I said to him.

"Okay love, but be nice to your brothers" Nik chuckled as I walked out.

I chuckled and sped to New York knowing that my brothers wouldn't be able to find me there and I would be able to get a new wardrobe for my new look I had in mind. I walked into a hairdressers who was near me, walking into the small place I smiled nicely at the woman, "how can I help you today" she asked.

"I fancy a change in my hair and I am thinking of going blonde with different coloured tips" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded "of course what colour would you like" she asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and smiled knowing that I can make Nik go insane with my look, "pink and blue" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded and took me over to a seat and sat me down, it had been a few hours since being in the hair dressers and my hair was finally done as it was platinum blonde and the bottom was half blue and half pink and was curly and it looked really nice.

With my hair done I walked out of the hairdressers after compelling the hairdresser to have it free, I walked over to a store and smiled as I walked inside. Seeing a basket I grabbed it and started throwing in a couple of different tops and jeans, I also threw in some jackets and also I grabbed a few crop tops as well, as I could get away with the look. Paying for what I got I grabbed some of the clothes from the bags and walked into the changing rooms in the store and decided to change into a red and black lace crop top and paired it with black and white striped tight trousers and put the black leather jacket and red boots that went well with my hair.

I grabbed some makeup and did it so it was dark and stood out and smiled at my look in the mirror before speeding back to the loft and leaning against the door waiting for Nik to turn around.

I smirked as Nik turned and smirked at me, "wow" was all he said and walked over to me kissing me and holding my waist to his.

I chuckled and kissed him when I heard the door bang open and my brothers where stood there, Damon looked like he was looking at a ghost and I couldn't help the smile which played on my lips, "how, I watched him kill you and I killed you" Damon said looking at Nik.

I smirked and walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, I saw as he smiled back and I need him in the bollocks and smiled as I bent down to his level, "ever hurt my husband again and I promise you I will make your life's a misery" I snapped at him.

Damon laughed and looked up at me, "looks like sister is now a vampire and doesn't have her humanity" Damon laughed.

I turned to him and smiled, "life's a bitch isn't it" I snapped at him.

He smirked and stood up, "game on big sister" Damon said and with that Damon and Stefan where gone.


	12. Chapter 12

I laughed as I slammed the door shut and turned around to Nik see that Nik was happy at what he was staring at and that he was happy with what was going to happen next, walking over to my husband I smiled as I reached him and leant down to his ear, "see something you like love" I said sounding like him.

He pushed me against the wall and started pressing kisses to my neck with the odd nibble and I couldn't help the moan that came from me, "Nik" I said wanting him to carry on.

I felt hands go underneath my top and smirked as I reached up and pulled Nik's shirt off him and threw it on the floor and gasped as Nik lifted me off the floor and held my legs so they were wrapped around his waist and went back to attacking my neck with his lips, sighing at the feeling I pulled his face to mine and kissed him loving the way that nick became with me. I looked over to Nik and smiled as he was sat up against the board with nothing over his chest apart from a pad and pencil, "what you drawing" I asked.

Nik smiled and placed the pad down on the floor and leant over to me and smiled, "it's a surprise love" he said and I watched as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed some pants and walked out of the room, getting up I walked over to the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in. Getting out of the shower i waved my hand over my hair and made it go straight and then I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed the black corset top and tight jeans as well as my red boots and jacket.

I heard the door open and close and I walked into the front room where I saw Elijah walk in and smirked at me, "well if I knew that this would have happened we might have changed you quicker, but I must say Nik she does fit right in with the rest of us" Elijah said walking over to me and pressing a kiss to my head.

I pushed him away smiling and turned to Nik, "well I don't know about you two, but I'm really hungry and really bored" I said leaning down on Nik.

Nik laughed and took my hand and we walked out of the loft and down to the grill where I saw my brothers and the little gang sat and all staring at us where I noticed that Elena looked terrified. "We can go somewhere else if you want" Elijah said to us not realising that my brothers and I had fallen out.

I laughed and turned around so I was facing him and smirked, "there get over it" I said as we walked over to the bar where Matt was staring at the three of us.

I smiled nicely at him as we sat down and he looked terrified to be honest but didn't say anything about it to the three of us, "nice to see you're not dead Annie" Matt said looking at me and only me.

I smiled and leant forward, "well you see I really am" I snapped at him and grabbed the bottle of bourbon in front of me and smiled as Nik threw money for it down on the table and we walked over to the same table as my brothers and sat down.

"I'm happy you're alive Annie, I was worried that Damon would return to the way that he used to be, but not so much you Klaus" Elena said.

I heard Nik chuckle and I turned to him, "oh I know but life really can be a bitch and doesn't always give us the life we always thought we would have" Nik said making me snort.

I turned to him and laughed, "that's funny because as I remember you always said that you would rule this life and world" I said still laughing.

Nik smiled and brought me closer to him and kissed me, "well you're always going to be next to me love and we will always be there at all times love" Nik said and I smiled as it was something that not a lot of people saw which was the nice side.

I heard a snort and turned to see bonnie who was looking pissed off at the both of us, "your both monsters and in the end we will win and your be dead, your brothers are better off without you and we all will be better off without any of you originals either" she snapped.

I turned my attention to her and smiled as I walked over to her and bent down so she was eye level with me and grabbed her neck, "listen up bonnie and listen good, you touch my family and I promise you that you losing your magic will be the nicest thing to ever happen to you, I will make your life a living hell, you won't be able to go anywhere without having me around and trust me when I say that you will want to commit suicide in the end" I snapped at her so Elena and Caroline couldn't hear me but I knew my brothers could.

"Grow up annabeth" Stefan snapped at me.

I looked at him and laughed, "oh Steffi you need to remember that you might be older than me but I was turned by an original and I still have my magic as well" I snapped.

Stefan growled at me and I couldn't help but laugh at him, "oh Stefan you were better in the 20's much more fun" I said laughing.

He looked confused and I turned to Caroline and smirked as she looked really scared of me, "I didn't do anything to you Annie" Caroline said to me.

I smiled and attachly smiled at her, "I don't hate you care you haven't done anything to me" I said to her and grabbed the bottle and bent down to Damon and smiled, "as for you brother in your words game on little brother" I said and waved my hand as flames came to the table and Damon swore as it caught his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

We walked out of the grill and Nik grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, "so I take it you want to grab Elena for this evening's party" Nik mumbled at me.

I smirked and nodded, "of course I am and I think that this could be fun" I said to him and jumped on his back.

We were walking past the Gilbert house and I smirked to myself, "I'll be back with our vampire Nik" I said and I jumped off his back and walked over to the door and knocked.

I saw as Jenna came to the door and smiled at me, "oh my god Annie, Ric said you had died" she said to me.

"Jenna no, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a few things" I said to her.

She nodded and stepped to a side, "come on in sweetie" she said to me.

I walked in and smiled to myself this was going to be easy, walking into the living room I sat down on the sofa and smiled. "Is it just you Jenna" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah Elena is with your brother and Jeremy is with bonnie I think" she said to me.

I smiled and sat closer to her, "it's just I am having a hard time as I miss our mother and I just don't think my brothers understand" I said looking down.

I felt her wrap an arm around me and she pulled me to her, "if it means anything to you I will always be here for you" she said and I turned into her to cuddle but bit down on her making her scream.

I grabbed my hand and bit making Jenna drink and smiled as I looked at her; "sorry" I said and snapped her neck.

I picked her up and sped back to the loft we were staying in and threw her in the corner of the room and smirked as Nik and Elijah walked in, "annabeth I promised that her family wouldn't get hurt" Elijah snapped at me.

I smiled and turned around, "yeah well I didn't, she's playing with my brothers feeling and I don't like it" I snapped and turned to Nik with a smug smile on my face.

"Just play dumb Elijah" Nik said and we watched as Elijah walked out of the room.

"Do we have a werewolf" I asked as I grabbed a glass of bourbon and sitting down on the sofa and waiting for Jenna to wake up.

Nik smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap and I smiled as I grabbed the book on the side and opened it beginning to reread a book. We heard a gasp and I looked up to see Jenna panicking. "Annie what happened to me" she asked me.

I got up and walked over to her bending down and looking at her, "well my dear Jenna you are turning into a vampire love" I said to her with an English accent.

She looked at me and laughed, "there is no such thing" she said.

I laughed and let my face change, laughing as she screamed. I noticed that Nik had walked in with a blood bag and passed it to me, "okay love drink up" I said biting into the blood bag and forcing it into her mouth.

She drank and looked at me, "I'm still hungry" she said to me.

I smirked and threw another bag at her and watched as she tried to get up but got burned, "of hunny I'm not stupid" I snapped.

I walked over to where Nik was drinking from a glass and slid one over to me, "drink up love we have a long night ahead of us" Nik said and I downed the blood.

\- Nightfall -

I had said bye to Nik as he went to get the doppelgänger and I grabbed Jenna dragging her down to the quarry and throwing her in the circle and raising my arms lighting the circle on fire, "you can't leave his circle so you might as well sit down and wait love" I snapped and walked over to see Nik walking over with Elena and a werewolf.

"Throw the wolf in the circle love" I said and smiled as she went for me but I held my hand up and watched as she flew back into the circle and it lit, "bite me bitch" I snapped and walked over to Elena and smiled.

"Elena" Jenna said.

Elena looked over and cried, "aunt Jenna how did this happen" Elena asked.

I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth and Elena turned to me, "why did you do this Annie, I didn't do anything to you" Elena shouted at me.

I laughed and walked over to her and smiled, "you are playing my brothers with your love and it's pissing me off" I snapped and she took a step back.

"Bonnie was right you're a bitch" she said and I laughed.

"Elijah will stop you" she said and I snapped my head to her, "what did you say" I snapped.

She smirked and I walked over to the alter and raised my arms making the fire roar and Nik laugh, "its time love" I said and started to chant as Nik ripped Jenna heart out.

I held the bowl out and looked over to Elena and smirked, seeing Nik do the same to the werewolf. "Now you need to drain the bitch" I snapped and looked over to see Damon and Stefan with Elijah by them.

"Why" was all I asked?

"Because my brother turned in to a nice guy but this will change it all and you both will become monsters and I can't watch that" Elijah said

I rolled my eyes and watched as Nik drained Elena and we all watched as Nik turned into a wolf and I smirked, "don't give me flees ass" I snapped as he huffed at me and ran off.

I laughed and turned to Elijah and he smiled at me, "thank you sis" Elijah said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and nodded watching as Elijah walked away, "it was all a roose to make it out as you were fighting" Damon said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "yep" I said and walked over to Stefan and grabbed him by his neck and smiled, and "were now even little brother" I snapped and sped away.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning with Nik at the bottom of the bed and itching and I couldn't help the laugh that came from me, "aww love" I said getting up and walking over to him.

Nik looked up and smirked at me, "as good as it feels to have both wolf and vampire this is not what I expected" he said to me.

I could see that he was having trouble so I walked over and bent down so I was level with him and pulled his face to look at me, "Niklaus Michelson you listen to me and listen good. You need to remember that you haven't been a wolf ever and this was the first time. To make you feel better this isn't fleas it's bugs, where did you wake love" I asked.

Nik looked at me and shrugged, "some woods" he said to me and got up waking into the bathroom turning the shower on.

I grabbed a change of clothes for him and left them on the bed and poked my head in, "there are clothes on the bed love" I said to him as I walked back over to the kitchen to make something to eat.

I grabbed he eggs when there was a bang on the door and I walked over to the door opening it to see my brother stood there looking upset. "what can I do for you this happy morning Stefan" I asked.

Stefan smirked, "Klaus here" he asked.

I nodded and didn't move smirking as he tried to get in but couldn't, "not stupid love" I said to him.

"I need his help, it's to do with Damon" Stefan said.

I sighed and turned around, "Nik" I shouted and smiled as Nik appeared around the corner.

"What can I help you with Stefan" Nik asked.

Stefan looked over to him and frowned, "I need your help Klaus as Damon has been bitten by a werewolf" Stefan said and I snapped my head to him.

"What" I snapped and pinned him to the wall.

"Damons dying why do you care about him, if I remember you don't care for either of us" Stefan said to me.

I laughed and turned to Nik "please help him love, but you make Stefan pay for it" I snapped as I walked out of the door.

I had only just hit the lobby where we were staying when Nik appeared in front of me with a bottle in his hand, I watched as he bit his hand and stuck his bleeding hand over it so it would drip in it, "Stefan gave himself to us love but please don't tell Damon love" Nik said and smirked as he kissed me.

I kissed Nik back and smiled as I pulled away and sped over to the house and into Damon's room where he was laid looking horrible. "Day" I said climbing on the bed.

Damon looked at me and smiled, "hey sister, came to watch me die" he said bringing up blood.

I sighed and pulled Damon up and handed him the bottle and smiled, "mother nature is a bitch, but I don't want to watch you die again little brother. Stefan I don't care for you I do you" I said as he started to get better.

He smiled and took my hand, "thank you sis, but where is our brother" Damon asked me.

"I don't know little brother, I haven't seen him" I said and kissed his cheek.

I got up to leave when I felt a hand on mine and I turned around to see the brother that I didn't think that I would see again, "I forgive you sis" Damon said.

I smiled and disappeared so he couldn't see me and noticed that Stefan was in the back of the room with blood bags around him, "oh little brother" I said walking over and bending down.

"Now this is going to be fun" I said standing up and kissing my husband.


	15. Chapter 15

I turned to Stefan and shook my head, "seed you don't need to become an asshole when you become a ripper" I snapped as he threw another girl to the floor with a growl.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Nik and smiled as he walked over to me and kissed my neck, "Beth do you want to go and have some fun" Nik said.

I heard a growl and I turned around to see Stefan growling, "Just because Annie is now a vampire it doesn't mean that you can be a dick and kiss my sister in front of me" Stefan said to me.

I laughed and kissed Nik making out with him and laughed as I pulled away and walked over to Stefan and bent down so I was looking at him, "you cannot tell me what I can and can't do little brother" I spat.

I got up and walked into the bedroom and turned back to Nik and smirked, "I'm going for a shower and then we can leave love" I said in an English accent and laughed as Stefan snapped his head to me.

I heard Nik laugh and I walked into the bathroom and striped my clothing off and got into the shower washing off the day. I got out of the shower and grabbed my red long shirt and black and white striped trousers and then paired it with some black boots and some jewellery as well. I walked over to the mirror and grabbed the hair dryer and went to drying my hair. I quickly went to plating my hair leaving some of it down so the pink and blue was still on show.

I walked out of the bedroom and looked over to see that Nik was sitting in the couch and walked over sitting on his lap and kissing him, "really you two" Stefan said.

I smirked and cuddled down to Nik and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and got up, "get the car Stefan were leaving" Nik said and I kissed his lips and jumped down so I was stood next to him.

We walked around the back and got into the car as we drove out of mystic falls looking for werewolves so we could make more hybrids for Nik and to protect the rest of us.

I looked over to see Nik smiling at me with one hand on the wheel and holding the other at me, talking his hand he looked over to smiled, "we need a chat later love" I said to him.

He nodded and turned into the side of the road and turned to Stefan, "make sure that you don't let them leave" he said and turned to me. "Come on love" he said and we got out of the car and walked over to the house knocking on the door.

I heard a woman come to the door and I smiled sweetly as she opened the door, "how can i help you" she asked us.

I smiled and turned to her grabbing a hold of Nik, "I'm sorry to just ring your doorbell, but our car broke down about a mile back and we have been walking since, you home is the first home we have come across" Nik said to the woman in a American accent.

She nodded but I could see that she didn't trust us so I spoke up, "we are wondering if we could use your phone to call some family" I asked.

She looked to me and frowned, "do you not have a mobile" she asked.

I held mine up and smiled, "it went dead, someone here likes to play angry birds" I said laughing.

She nodded and still stood in the door way, she really was starting to annoy me, "so could we use your mobile or phone please" I asked.

She smiled, "of course let me get it for you" she said to me.

Nik laughed and looked at her, "you're not going to invite us in" Nik said.

She smiled and shook her head, "nope" she said.

"I thought people down the south here are supposed to be nice here" Nik said.

I laughed and looked over grabbing her arm and pulling her to me, "invite us in please" I compelled.

She invited us in and Nik grabbed her arm and we walked into the room where there was another person there who looked at us and backed off, I sped over and went to grab her but Stefan was there and ruined my buzz, "please invite our friend in please" Nik said while I looked bored with the world.

I was thinking about the time when Nik had been gone for a few weeks and I had been with Rebekah waiting for his return.

-x- Then -x-

I was walking down the stairs as I had been looking for Bekah and couldn't find her, "Bekah" I called.

Rebekah came out in front of me and I smiled, "there you are, do you fancy doing some shopping I really am bored" I said to her.

Bekah laughed and linked her arm with mine and pulled me out of the door into the town where there was loads of people walking around. We walked through the town looking at all the different things when I noticed that she was not happy. "Bekah what is wrong love" I asked.

She chuckled and looked at me, "Nik has taught you well to speak English but you do it so well and pass for someone like us. I am just wanting something that you and Nik have is all" she said to me.

I smiled and grabbed her hands and made her look at me, "you Rebekah Michelson need to listen to me and understand that you will find love and I will make sure of it" I said to her and smiled.

She looked at me with tears and I nodded, "I will do everything to help you, and when you feel like there is nothing left I will use my magic to help you sister" I said to her.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around me, "thank you Beth this means a lot to me" she said and as carried on going through town.

-x- Now -x-

I looked up to see Nik kneeling down in front of me and looked worried, "are you okay love" Nik asked me.

"Yeah just remembering something I promised to bek" I said to him.

He smiled and I looked up to see Stefan covered in blood, "take it we have a name of a bar or something" I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, "yep" he said.

I walked out of the house and noticed that Nik still had a smirk on his face and I turned to him, "what Nik" I asked.

He smiled and walked over to me and placed his hands on my face and kissed me, "I need you to get ray to speak to us love" Nik said to me.

I looked at him and frowned, "you're kidding right" I said to him.

Nik smiled and shook his head, "I would get your brother but he looks like he wants to bit and kill someone" Nik said to me.

I looked over to Stefan and couldn't help the snort that came from me, "fine but you owe me for this" I snapped and walked over to the back of the car and grabbed the bag and walked back into the house heading for the bathroom so I could shower and change.

I got out of the shower and changed into a red and black dress with black chunky heels and only did basic make-up but make sure that I had dark lips to go with my dress pairing it with a small black and red clutch bag as well.

Quickly walking over to the mirror I grabbed the straighter and went to quickly doing my hair as I didn't want to do anything to much with it.

I walked down the stairs and outside to see Nik and Stefan talking and I smirked as I walked over to Nik and he's my hands out, "good enough for you love" I asked.

He looked me up and down and I watched as he licked his lips and walked over to me, "he touches you and I will rip him to bits" Nik snapped and kissed me.

I kissed back and leant on the car and smiled, "you wanted me to do this" I said and laughed as Stefan smiled for the first time in months.

"And he smiles" I said smiling.

He frowned and got into the back of the car and I frowned looking at Nik, "he is so cranky" I snapped getting into the car as well.


	16. Chapter 16

As I got out of the car I pulled my dress down and smirked as I could see Nik at the bar looking pissed. I chuckled and walked into the bar and pretended to look around and smiled as I noticed ray, walking over to the bar I stood near him and looked over so he could see me, "hello there" he said as he turned to me.

"Hi, fancy buying me a drink" I asked.

Me smiled and nodded pulling the bar tender over to me and smiled, "whatever this lovely lady would like" ray said.

He turned to me and smiled, I watched as he went to put a hand on my waist and I noticed that Stefan was holding Nik back, "I wouldn't do that ray my husband is wanting to rip you to shreds but I need you to speak to me for a moment ray" I asked.

He looked up and dropped his hand, "how do you know my name I never gave it to you" he said.

I smiled and held my hand out to him and watched as he flew backwards, "annabeth Michelson, the vampire/witch hybrid and married to Klaus the wolf/vampire hybrid" I said as Nik came to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist kissing my neck.

I smiled at him and kissed him pulling out, "I need a drink so take your time love" I said to him.

Nik nodded and I noticed that Stefan was really quite and looked like he was hiding something; I went to speak to him when I saw a girl walk in towards Nik, and speeding in front of him I growled and smirked as she backed off. "Sorry Mrs Michelson i didn't know you where hear, you brother is following you" she said and backed off.

I turned back to Nik and smirked as Stefan looked scared, walking over to Nik I moved in front of him and made sure that Stefan could hear me, "Nik I need you to fuck me" I said kissing his neck.

Nik grabbed my hand and turned to Stefan and smirked, "make him talk, I want the location of his pack" Nik snapped and turned back to me and walked out of the bar.

I walked over to Nik and raised my hands and smirked as I looked at him, "we can speak and my brother cannot hear us" I said to him and looked at him. "Stefan is hiding something, when the girl came and said that Damon was following us he looked pained like he's hiding something" I said to him.

"Glad I wasn't the only one to see that" he said to me and kissed my lips, "I think that we should let this play out and see if he lets us in" Nik said.

I nodded and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my hands so the air bubble was down and kissed him, "I meant what I said earlier Niklaus" I said pulling him into a deeper kiss.

I sped me to an ally and pushed me against the wall and I smiled as he went to kissing my neck while his hands went looking around my body, I moaned as he moved his hands up my dress and I couldn't help the chuckle to come from me, "shit Nik" I said as he pushed himself into me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved myself up and down wanting the fiction from him. "Nik" I moaned into his neck as I bit down and drew blood.

Nik came and I wasn't far behind him and frowned, "that was great but I didn't think you would go that far love" I said to him.

He smirked against my neck and I felt as he bit down and drank from me. I moaned against him as he was starting to get riled up again, "Nik not the place" I said as I pulled away and noticed that Stefan was stood by the car with an unconscious ray.

"What happened" Nik asked.

"Got the name of the pack and where they are, looks like we're going for a hike" Stefan said to us.

I moaned and placed my head down in nik's lap and bit down making him chuckle, "I'll give you a piggy back love" Nik said to me.

I grabbed the duffle bag and quickly got changed into my white shirt and black high waisted skirt with some tights and then put on a red long sleeve cardigan and flat shoes. Grabbing some jewellery as well I put that on and smiled at Nik.

Nik stopped at the beginning of the forest and turned to me and bent down, "come on love" he said and I jumped on his back and smiled at Stefan.

"Come in mopey pants" I said to Stefan as Nik began his walk to the pack what was in the Smokey Mountains.

We reached the top and Nik placed me down on the ground and looked back to Nik and laughed, "do you need I have a rest Stefan" Nik taunted.

I chuckled and walked over to him and jumped to the side of him and smirked, "is he heavy Stefan" I asked him.

He looked down at me smirked, "you must have been Klaus out you down" Stefan said trying to be the little bitch he was.

"Well he did have a hold of my for an hour earlier I mean all that sex" I said laughing and I caught up with Nik and he linked his hand with mine.

"Now now love, don't be too mean" Nik said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek letting go of his hand and running up the slope to see a load of people there and smiled, "who are you" she asked me and I stepped aside so Nik could walk past me.

"It's not her you should ask about its me" Nik said and I looked at him and placed my hands on hips and frowned, "her has a name asshole" I snapped at him and walking over to a rock and sat down ignoring my husband.

Stefan came over and looked at me, "are you okay sis" Stefan asked me.

I looked up at him and was shocked as this was the first time he spoke to me, I nodded and smiled, "of course little brother why wouldn't I be" I asked.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me and looked at me, "I don't hate you, I just wish that you could have picked a better person for a husband is all" Stefan said.

I looked at him and sighed, turning to face him and put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "watch this is why I love him and why I will always stay with him" I said and watched as magic went from me to Stefan.

Once I was finished I noticed that he looked up at me and smiled, "he loves you doesn't he" Stefan said.

I nodded and turned to Nik how just looked at me and I smiled at him, he nodded and went back to waiting for ray to wake up, I walked over to the guy and noticed that Nik bent down before me and looked at me grabbing hand and smiling at me, "I am really sorry baby, I didn't mean to snap at you and make you feel like crap. I hope you can accept my apology" Nik said to me.

I nodded and kissed him when I heard ray gasp and I looked down and frowned, "that shouldn't be happening" I snapped and walked over to Nik and pointed to a girl. "Try her" I said.

Nik smiled and nodded rushing over to her and feeding her his blood and snapping neck, "we need a human please" I said looking around the camp.

"Anyone" I asked.

No one came forward so I sped over and bit down and smiled, "there we go a human, now that could have been easier" I said and threw the girl to Nik and smirked as he caught her and past her to Stefan, "don't feed on her" Nik snapped and pulled me down onto his lap and nuzzled my neck making me giggle.

"How could you be with a monster" Ray snapped.

I looked over and smiled as I knew that I was going to play with Stefan head, "because love i am just like him a monster who likes to have fun" I said in an English accent like Nik.

He snorted and Nik kissed my neck, "you soon hot like that" Nik whispered to me.

I smiled kissed him, "I know love" I said to him.

He smiled and we heard a gasp and she had the same look on her face as ray did, "shit Beth why isn't this working" Nik said to me.

"I think we need to see a witch about this" I said and watched as ray sped away.

Stefan went after him and I turned to Nik and watched as he looked defeated, "love we will fix this I promise" I said to him.

Nik nodded and we turned around to see Stefan walking back over to us with a dead ray and a nasty bite on his arm. "I'm sorry i failed bring him back alive" Stefan said and I rolled my eyes as Nik gave him his blood.


	17. Chapter 17

We were in the car and knew that I didn't like what I was wearing so I grabbed a change of clothes and got changed in the car, I changed into a red corset top and put on some red tight jeans and then I grabbed my white jacket as well and put on some jewellery as well as some red high heeled boots.

I grabbed the hairbrush in my bag and went to sorting my hair out so it had a plait around my head and smiled as I got out of the car and walked over to Nik where we walked into a bar I didn't think we would again.

We walked in and I looked around the room and squealed as Gloria came out and I ran over to her and cuddled her, "looks like you became an hybrid" she said to me.

I nodded and looked over to Nik and smiled as we walked over and Gloria looked over and noticed that Stefan was with us as well. I looked over and shook my head to make sure she didn't say anything yet as I didn't want Stefan to know that he had known me in the 20's. She smiled and looked over to Nik and smirked, "so a hybrid walks into a bar" Nik started to say and I walked over and slapped his arm.

"Stop you're not funny" I snapped.

Nik smiled and kissed me and turned to Gloria, "so I have done everything that I needed to do to break my curse and it isn't working" Nik said.

Gloria looked over to me and then to Nik, "so you sacrificed a vampire, werewolf and a doppelgänger" Gloria asked.

Nik nodded and Gloria walked over to Nik and frowned, "well I need to contact the person that made this curse to see what happened" Gloria said.

Nik laughed and looked up, "that would be my mother the original witch" Nik said and smirked, "I ripped her heart out" Nik said.

She nodded and then looked over to me, "I need Rebekah" she said to us.

I heard Nik sigh and Stefan looked over, "who is Rebekah" Stefan said.

I chuckled and looked over to him and smiled, "don't let her hear you say that, she has a temper just like Nik here" I said and crossed my arms.

Nik looked at me, "well it looks like we are going to wake up little sister" Nik said chuckling.

We walked out of the bar and I got into the car and turned to Nik, "try not to piss her off love she doesn't forgive that easily" I said.

Nik nodded and we walked into a storage locker and I stood at the side with Stefan and he looked at me, "can I ask you something without you being sly or being a bitch" Stefan asked me.

I nodded and looked at him so he knew I was being honest with him, "how come you sound English at times?" He asked me.

I smiled and sat down watching as he sat down to and I looked at him, "well it was about 10 years after I met Nik and his family that Rebekah came to me and said that she wanted to see if I could sound like them, because at the time we had been in England and I was a little bit out of place there. So over a couple of months which I think was about 3 Bekah taught me how to speak and sound like them. Over the time it became an everyday thing that I spoke like it, believe it or not speaking like this is hard for me" I said being honest with him.

He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder, "well if you want to speak English please do sis, I mean if it is easier for you" Stefan said to me.

I looked at him and smiled at him for the first time in years, "thank you" I said letting the English accent come out.

Stefan smiled and placed his hand on mine and squeezed, "you're still my big sister Annie" Stefan said.

I smiled and got up kissing his head and smiled, "you too Stefan" I said.

He smiled and I heard a squeal and looked up to see Rebekah stood there, "Beth" she squealed and ran over and hugged me.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around her and she pulled me back and looked me up and down, "vampire hybrid looks good on you sis" Bekah said.

I laughed and nodded "of course it does love" I said and she smiled.

"So do you have what Gloria is asking for" I asked.

I noticed that her hands went to her neck and she panicked. "Bek please don't tell me what we need is a necklace" I asked looking at her.

She looked down and I knew that was what we needed, "dam Bekah" I said and looked to see a pissed Nik walking towards me.

I looked over and smiled, "love" I said to him.

He smiled and walked over to me and turned to Bekah, "Gloria better be able to find a reason to why this isn't working without the necklace little sister" Nik snapped.

I turned and noticed that there was more boxes and walked in pulling one open and seeing it was Elijah, "Nik you put Elijah down" I asked shocked.

He nodded and I really had to speak to him about is issues one day, deciding to leave it till another day when he had his hybrids I walked back out and made my way over to Nik and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Come on let's see if this can work" Nik said and we went to the car where Stefan was stood and Rebekah smiled at him. "Your still here" Rebekah said confused.

"Do I know you" Stefan asked.

Rebekah looked to Nik and looked pissed, "you're an asshole Nik" she snapped and got into the car and frowned as Stefan sat next to her.

It was going to be a long drive back and I quite one as well.


	18. Chapter 18

We had walked into the bar and Gloria walked over and smiled, "do you have the necklace" she asked.

Rebekah shook her head, "no it seems to have been misplaced" she said to her.

"Okay well I can try and find it using you, as you have worn it for over a 1000 years" Gloria said and placed her hands on her.

I looked over to Stefan and noticed that he was looking at pictures and turned to Nik and I and frowned, "what the hell is this" Stefan said holding up a picture of Nik, Rebekah and I with him it and I remember that night they were like the best of friends brothers.

-x- 1920 -x-

I had been with Nik and his sister for quite a while now and it had been a really nice time, Nik and I were dancing and Rebekah was speaking to someone that I didn't recognise. Nik spun me around and I smiled as I turned to him and kissed his cheek, "I need a drink love" I said and we walked up to where Rebekah was sat.

Nik sat down on the chair and I slid in next to him and I noticed that Nik turned his attention Rebekah's friend, "I'm Nik and this is my wife annabeth" Nik introduced us.

He looked up and I couldn't believe it, "Stefan" I asked.

He looked at me and there was something about him, "Annie" he said.

I was confused as he didn't seem happy to see me or that I was alive, "well it's this nice, you don't seem happy at all to see me little brother" I spat at him.

He shrugged and I snapped my hand forward watching as he flew backwards and I let a smirk appear on my face, "well then let me say hello to you little brother" I snapped.

He looked shocked and then smirked at me, "seems like I was right sister, you have magic" Stefan said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him pulling out of Nik's grip and grabbed his face, "yep you and father were so easy to lie to I mean father I had eating out of my hand and as for you well your just a horrible excuse for a human back then and a vampire now I mean really a ripper, can't control it at all can you. But that doesn't surprise me at all" I laughed and walked away.

I walked back over to Rebekah and smiled, "Rebekah love I would stay away from him, he tends to get bored and will end up getting you killed, I would be very upset if I lost my only sister" I explained.

Rebekah smiled and kissed my cheek, "of course, Nik do you mind if I borrow her. I would like a chat with my best friend about a few things" Rebekah said.

Nik nodded and I watched as he walked over to Stefan, turning my attention back to Rebekah we walked down stairs and sat down, "I'm sorry you have an ass for an brother" she said  
to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "he wasn't my only one Bekah I have another brother older than him Damon his name was. I don't even know if he is alive. I miss him so much Bekah but I am happy I have you, Elijah and Nik" I said smiling.

There was gunfire and Nik appeared by mine and Bekah's side and looked at us, "we have to leave now" Nik said grabbing my hand and speeding us away from the bar.

We stopped at the edge of the town and I watched as Nik stabbed his sister in the chest and turned to me, "I'm sorry Beth but I cannot let our father take her" Nik said and with that we left.

-x- Now -x-

I shrugged and looked to Stefan, "ask Nik I didn't really speak to you much" I snapped and walked over to Rebekah and she smiled taking my arm and pulling me down to the table.

"Are you okay" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded "of course I am Bekah" I said to her.

Gloria looked over and sighed, "I need time to do this and you being here is a distraction" she said.

"Well let's go and get Bekah some new clothes Nik" I said.

I heard Nik sigh and I turned around and walked over to him pulling this face to mine, "I promise it won't be long and I will let you pick something out" I said nibbling his ear.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my head (yes really I am that small). "Well then come on I have better thing to do" he said tightening his grip on me.

I turned to Stefan and Rebekah and smiled, "do you mind if we catch up I want to have a chat with Nik" I said.

They nodded and I pulled Nik over to a chair and sat down looking at him, "we need to have a little chat about something love" I said to him.

Nik nodded and I could tell he looked worried, smiling I grabbed his hand and pulled out the book that he gave me which was his mothers and placed it on the table, "so I was reading through this the other day and came across a spell that would make me that same age as you in strength and speed but also make me able to die like you so no stake would work on me" I explained.

I saw the relief in his eyes and smiled, "that sounds like a really good idea love, that way I wouldn't have to worry so much about you, when can this spell be done" Nik asked.

I nodded and looked down, "anytime" I said.

Nik pulled my face to his and kissed it, "I think that we will be unstoppable together" Nik said and I couldn't help the giggle to come from me.

We walked out of the bar and noticed that Stefan was looking worried and I walked over to him and smiled at him, "Stefan are you okay" I asked.

"Fine" he snapped.

I looked at him and sighed, "Fine I finished trying to be nice to you Stefan" I snapped and walked into the shop and flopped down next to Nik.

"Love" Nik said looking at me.

"Stefan's hiding something from us" I said and looked over the clothing where I noticed some clothes.

I walked over and grabbed some of the clothes and went to get changed as I wanted to were something else feeling that something big was about to go down. I got changed into a black white crop top with a zip down the front and then pulled on some tartan leggings and paired it with a pair of black and red dr martins. I pulled my hair out and let it fall down and left it wavy with the pink and blue fusing together.

I walked out of the changing room at the same time as Rebekah and she frowned, "there has to be more to this" she said looking down.

I chuckled and walked over to her, "sorry hunny but I, you wore trousers back then so we could wear this today" I said and I noticed that she looked at my outfit.

"Lovely" she said.

I smiled and walked over to Stefan and leant next to him and noticed that he wasn't looking at me, "what the hell is wrong with you little brother, you have been jumpy for a few hours and it's pissing me off" I snapped at him.

He looked at me and smiled, "I'm bored and we are stuck here watching you two put on a little show. I am hungry annabeth" Stefan snapped.

I noticed that he was still lying to me so I grabbed his head and closed my eyes, feeling him struggle I tightened my grip but he was too strong for me, "love hold him, he's hiding something and I want to know what it is" I snapped as Nik walked over to me and held Stefan still.

I put my hands back to him and closed my eyes muttering "ad quod aliquis est absconditus" I muttered and saw as pictures came to me.

I saw Elena and Damon at the woods and then again in a house and I let go smirking at him. "Wow Stefan that's what you hiding" I said to him.

Stefan looked at me and I smiled, "please Annie if I ever meant anything to you, you won't say anything" Stefan said to me.

I smirked and walked to him, "but that's the thing Stefan I'm nothing to you remember I am just an annoying person in your life. A monster" I snapped.

He sighed and looked down and I turned to Nik and smirked, "I know why your hybrids aren't working" I said to him.

He looked at me and I smiled, "our precious doppelgänger is still alive and she has your necklace Bekah" I said.

Stefan growled and pushed me into the wall and sighed, "Why do you hate me so much" Stefan asked.

"Because you didn't even so much miss me when you were turned you didn't so much as even wonder if I was alive, so no I don't give a shit about you or your petty little girlfriend" I snapped.

He sighed and let go of me and I turned to Nik, "looks like we're going back to mystic falls love" Nik said and with that we left and went back to the town that I thought that we wouldn't.


	19. Chapter 19

We had just arrived into mystic falls and I kissed Nik on the lips and grabbed Bekah's hand and pulled her out of the car and into the grill where I saw Elena sat with the rest of the gang and we walked over sitting down.

"Nice to see your alive Elena and here I thought that I could send my brothers a thank god the bitch is dead card" I said being serious.

She looked at me and then to Damon and o laughed, "take it you didn't say I was alive Damon, Matt" I asked looking at them.

They shook their head and noticed that they were looking at Bekah, "sorry how rude of me, this is my sister Rebekah, bek this is my little brother Damon and the rest of the gang I told you about" I explained.

She looked over to Elena and smiled, "the original was much prettier" she said and I snorted.

Elena looked over to me and shook her head, "how can you be so mean to me, I thought you were my friend" Elena whined at me.

I laughed and looked at her, "nah I don't like back stabbing bitches" I snapped and watched as she looked like she was going to cry, "Stefan" she said and I turned around to see Stefan stood there looking lost on what to do.

I got up and that was when bonnie looked over and snorted, "Least I don't have to change to keep a man, I mean the hair and dress sense. Wow Annie you know what tramp looks like" bonnie said.

"Bon Bon don't she will kill you" Damon said.

I chuckled and nodded, "you see now that I am a hybrid like Nik I don't need to impress anyone" I snapped.

"So you're a dog and a blood sucker" she said putting her hands on her hips.

I copied her and heard a snort from Bekah and I looked back to bonnie and smiled, "well it's not wolf it's witch. Careful I might just make you my little slave love" I said letting my English accent come out.

She looked over to Damon and sat back down shaking, "Annie be nice" Damon said with a smirk.

I smiled and sat down but before I made it to the chair Nik came behind me and I sat down on his lap and smiled at him, "so Elena with you alive you are really ruining my plans for hybrids" Nik said and I cuddled down and smiled as Nik began to play with my hair.

"Shame I don't care" she snapped.

Nik laughed and looked at Stefan and laughed as he sat next to Nik and I and looked down, "Stefan why are you with them, they aren't your family and they don't care for you" Elena said.

I snapped my head up and Nik gently but me down and walked over to Stefan and smiled, "why don't you tell her what your sister and I did for you and your brother Stefan" Nik snapped.

Stefan looked at Elena and then to Damon and shook his head, "Tyler bit you and I didn't know what to do so I went to our sister and she said that Klaus could save you, but it came with a price and that was that I go with them and find werewolf's" Stefan explained.

Elena looked at me and shook her head, "he is your brother Annie and this is how you treat him" Elena said.

I walked over to her and bent down smiling at her and clamped her hand down so she couldn't move and looked at her "do you know how it feels to have your little brother kill your mother, no okay do you know how it feels to have your little brother grow up to hate your very existence that he is always trying to get you in to trouble when you are trying to help your brother. No okay then let me ask this do you know how it feels to find out that you little brother is alive in the 1920's to think he was the only one and then to have him think you're not worth even looking for, to speak to because Elena that's what Stefan has done to me and I will never forgive him for it. I hate Stefan and I am happy to see him suffering when I kill you again" I snapped.

I felt Rebekah pull me off and I didn't even notice that I had tears coming down my face or that Stefan was trying to speak to me, "I'm going to take Beth home Nik" Bekah said.

I felt myself being pulled out of the grill and I looked around to see that Bekah had wrapped her arms around me and I cried my eyes out on her, "come on Beth we are going home and I think ice-cream and a movie is what is needed" Bekah said to me.

I nodded and we got back to the loft and Bekah looked around and snorted, "Okay go and put your PJ's on and then we can watch a movie and do nothing all evening." Bekah said.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and washed the makeup off and put my hair in a messy bun and put on my Harley Quinn PJ's I got after watching the new suicide film.

I walked back out and watched as Bekah held her arms open and I ran into them and cried my eyes out, "I wish I didn't have any brothers and I wish that I could pretend that they didn't know me anymore" I cried out.

Rebekah smiled and rubbed my back, "shhh... if I could I would go back and bring you to the 10th century I would but you have to fight through the assholes and see the good. You have Nik, Elijah, Kol and I" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I do" I said and heard the door open and Nik ran over to me and I felt a fresh set of tears come from me and I cried my eyes out on him and drifted to sleep.

Niks POV

I looked down and turned to my sister and saw that she had the same look I did, "she's hurting Nik, did you hear what she said about wanting to be someone her brothers never recognised" Rebekah said to me.

I nodded and looked over to her and pulled her closer and watched the remainder of the film that was on the TV


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning and I don't know why but I felt a lot better like something wasn't bothering me anymore, I quickly jumped into the shower and washed myself off and getting into dressing gown which was on the side. I grabbed the hair dryer and went to drying my hair and curling it for the first time in a while.

Once I was happy with the look I quickly went to putting on makeup and smiled as I grabbed a change of clothes which was a long red top and a pair of black trousers and paired it with a pair of high heels and stuck a white bow in my hair and grabbed some jewellery as well as my sun glasses.

I walked down the stairs and saw that Nik and Rebekah was sat and looked over to me, "hey love are you feeling better" Nik said me.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine why wouldn't i be" I asked confused.

"Your brother was being an ass last night love" Nik said to me.

I looked at him and Bekah and frowned, "I don't have a brother Nik" I said to him.

I watched as Nik walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Stefan Salvatore love, your little brother along with Damon" Nik said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and kissed his cheeks and smiled as I grabbed Bekah and walked out of the room and towards the grill. I noticed that Bekah was looking me and I turned to her, "Bekah what's wrong" I asked her.

"What happened last night you were in tears and then this morning it's like nothing happened and you don't know your brothers" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded looking at her, "I don't really remember, all I remember being upset about something but that's all" I said to her.

She nodded and we walked to the grill where I noticed that Elena was and I couldn't help but smile, "seems like someone is skipping school" I said.

Bekah nodded and laughed, "Looks like it doesn't it" she said chuckling and as walked over to her and she looked between the both of us, "Rebekah, Annie" Elena said.

"Hello Elena" we said together.

"Can i help you" Elena asked.

"Nope" we said.

She nodded and walked over to the table and sat down, I noticed that she pulled her phone out and I turned back to Rebekah and smiled, "so then you going to school" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah someone's got to look out for Nik and you and make sure Stefan and Damon aren't trying to kill you" Bekah said.

I nodded and Matt placed two coffees down and smiled, "your brother wants to speak to you Annie" Matt said to me.

I frowned and looked at him, "I don't have a brother matt" I said and took the coffee and sat down on an empty table.

I watched as Rebekah smiled at Matt and I turned my attention to the person sat in front of me and smirked, "I don't think this is your table love" I said to him.

He smiled and laughed, "Funny Annie just because you aren't speaking to our brother doesn't mean you can ignore me" he said to me.

I cocked my head to the side and looked him up and down, there was something familiar about him but I couldn't place it, "I don't have any brothers and I wish people would stop telling me I did. I think that I would have remembered that I had brothers" I said picking up my cup and drinking from it.

"Annie this isn't funny sis" he said.

I grabbed him by his neck and pushed him down so he was listening to me, "I do not have any brothers and I think that you need to leave me alone. If you come anywhere near me again I promise that I will make it hurt for a long time" I snapped at him and let go.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Nik stood there and smiled, "come on love I want to see what happened okay" Nik said to me and lead me out of the grill and into his car.

I turned to face Beth and gently kissed her and drove to the boarding house, "where the hell are we love" I asked.

Nik frowned and I noticed that he looked upset, "please don't kill her, it took me 2 hours to convince her to help us" Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sure okay" I said.

He nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked in to the boarding house where everyone stopped and looked at me and Nik, "she's lays a hand on me and i won't help her" bonnie snapped at me.

I smiled and nodded, "I promise that I will not snap your neck love" I said smiling.

"Since when is she English" a man said walking out and I noticed it was Ric.

"She has always had one for 120 years, she just hides it" Nik said and I looked around.

"Well she doesn't know me" the guy said from earlier.

I turned to him and smirked, "huh who knew the idiot has a home" I said.

He looked down and I noticed that bonnie walked over to me and I stepped back, "hell no" I snapped.

I felt an hand on my lower back and noticed that Bekah was there and smiled, "please let her we just want to know what has happened is all sister" Bekah said.

I nodded and felt bonnie rest her hands on my head and closed her eyes chanting Latin, I noticed that her eyes snapped open and she looked to me, "it's her magic doing this" bonnie said.

"Is this to do with me and the stuff she said to Elena last night" a sandy hair boy said.

"Maybe she seems to have changed her own memories of only her brothers, everything else is the same she still remembers the rest of us but that part of her memory has been wiped, I can sense that it will come back on her own but it will take time" bonnie said.

I pushed her off me and turned to Nik and Bekah, "can we leave now, I promised that I wouldn't kill the witch but that's going to become history in the minute" I said and we walked out of the boarding house and to the loft where i smiled at Bekah and watched as she left the room and I turned to Nik and pushed him to the wall and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning and smiled as Nik was fast asleep and to be honest he looked really peaceful, I kissed his head and walked down stairs to see that Rebekah was talking to Caroline and I smiled as I sat down and smiled at Caroline, "Caroline how are this morning" I asked.

Caroline smiled and turned to me, "I'm good thanks Annie, we are just sorting out the dance at school as Rebekah has joined school and the dance committee" Caroline said.

I chuckled and nodded, "sounds like fun" I said and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag.

"Nik get your ass out of bed as we have a guest" I shouted.

I smiled as Caroline laughed, "I think I prefer you English Annie" Caroline said.

I snorted and turned to see Nik walking in to the kitchen and yawned, "I was sleeping love" bin said and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head.

"Well we have things to do today, so I'll leave you to your planning little sister" Nik said.

Bekah nodded and we walked out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom and grabbed a shower and got changed into a red flare dress and black coloured boots and red laces and then put on a leather jacket and curled my hair so it was curly.

I walked back down the stairs and popped my head into the kitchen and said goodbye and we walked over to the boarding house where Nik smiled at me, "I need something from here, I know you don't remember them but please don't tell me you cannot get in unseen" min said to me.

I smirked and we walked around the back into the woods and towards a stone well and I looked down, "down here and it's down the bottom which will give us tunnels to the boarding house" I said and we jumped down into the well and landed on the bottom.

I felt Nik bedside me and we walked along the tunnel and I smirked as he door was sealed, "its sealed with magic" Nik said.

"Yep I sealed it all those years ago, I didn't want anyone finding this tunnels" I said shrugging and raising my hands and watching as the door opened.

We walked into the boarding house and Nik placed his hand over his lips and handed me a piece of paper, "grab Elena I want Tyler but have to lure him to her" the note said and I walked up stairs and saw that Elena was with Ric and the other two I didn't know their names.

"Damon she has to learn, with your sister not knowing who you are we have to take this precaution against your brother in law" Ric said and I could see the smirk on his face.

"Yeah we are not calling him that" the guy with black hair said that I was assuming was Damon.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out and smiled as Damon turned to me, "Annie what you doing here" Damon said.

I smiled and walked over to him, "just remembering little things and just wanted to see if what I was remember was still around is all" I lied.

He smiled and placed his hand on my shoulder and I stood back, "do you mind if I speak to Elena, something keeps coming up about a dance and let me tell you I don't want to talk about this with boys in the room" I said smiling.

"Ric, Damon it's fine" Elena said and smiled as she walked over to me and nodded.

"Sure come on" she said and we walked up the stairs where Nik was, before she could scream I hit her on her head and smirked as she fell into unconscious.

Nik picked her up and we sped away, I watched as Nik tied her to a chair and I couldn't help the snort, "aww love, do you miss tying someone up" I said putting my hand on my hip and smiling.

"Don't be a tease Beth" Nik said to me.

I heard Elena coming to and walked over to Nik and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, "oh love you wouldn't be able to cope if I was teasing you" I said and stepped away.

"You lied to me" Elena mumbled.

I smiled, "of course but can I ask you one question" I said to her.

She looked confused so I took that for a yes and I walked forward so I was sat on a chair and smiled, "what do you see in that strange bloke Damon" I asked.

"Your brother is that strange bloke and nothing, I love you other brother Stefan" she said.

I looked at her and smirked, "how many times a day do you tell yourself that sweetie, I mean I don't know that man and I can see that you love him" I said to her.

She shook her head and shouted at me, "I love Stefan" she snapped.

"Hey whatever helps you sleep at night" I said to her and smirked as bonnie, Damon, Tyler, Matt and Caroline turned up.

"You didn't remember shit did you" Damon said to me.

"Nope" I said popping the p.

I chuckled as Rebekah walked in and walked over to me and I smiled, "hey sister you have fun" she asked me.

I nodded and turned to Nik who was walking behind the group and I turned to Bekah and smirked, "he looks like a stern teacher getting ready to shout at his students" I said.

I saw Nik look over and I smiled, "I'll just sit down over here" I said and smirked as Nik just smiled at me.

"So I have a problem that I really am hoping that you can help with Elena, you see my hybrids don't really work and I want to see why, do you want to see what happens to them" Nik said.

I saw Tyler get up and went to leave and I appeared in front of him and smiled, "where do you think you're going love" I said and grabbed him.

I growled and went to bite me and I just moved and threw him to the ground and laughed as Nik walked over to feed him his blood and snapped his neck, "now Elena my dear I am going to need you to tap a vein for me otherwise Tyler will die a horrible and painful death" Nik explained.

I smirked and walked over to Nik and nibble at his neck and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down, "I think that after this you can do that spell if you want" Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sounds like a plan love" I said.

I heard a gasp and saw Tyler sitting up and was starting to look like the others and I walked over to Elena and bent down, "feed from her Tyler" I said.

He shook his head and I smirked, "then die" I spat.

"It's fine Tyler" Elena said.

I watched as Tyler bit Elena and pulled away and Nik smiled, "alright then, now this is what supposed to happen" Nik said and looked down to Tyler and smiled.

Finally his hybrids had worked and Nik was finally going to be happy.


	22. Chapter 22

With bags of Elena blood we had made our way down to the south where we knew that there would be loads of werewolf's for Nik and I to make our army, "I still don't feel right leaving Rebekah with them love" I said to Nik.

Nik smiled and ran his hand down my back and we walked into a hotel where Nik passed me a book and smiled, "is there anything else you need love" Nik asked me.

I shook my head and walked over to the middle of the room and sat down on the bed and placed the book down in front of me and started to chant the spell that was down in front of me. "okrenuti vampira na originalu, s krvlju Niklaus Michelson u mom sustavu Pozivam za snagu, moć, brzinu i besmrtnosti originala." I spoke and raised my hands to the ceiling and opened my eyes smiling at the feeling of the power going through my body.

I got up and walked over to the wall and pushed my hand through the wall and smirked, "wow" I said and turned to see Nik stood there smiling, "well then I take it your just as strong as me love" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and sped over to him and pinned him to the wall and attacked his neck and smiled as nick bit back and drank from me, I bit his neck as well and then something changed I felt closer to Nik so I took more from him, "Beth" Nik moaned and I pushed him back to the bed and moved on top of him.

I felt hands on my waist and he pushed up and nibbling on my neck, I moaned and moved my hand down to his cock and pulled it out of pants and moved down to his body and pushed his dick into my mouth and sucked, feeding hands on my head I smirked around him and took him down deeper, "fuck Beth" I heard Nik say and I pulled off him and looked into his eyes, I pulled my clothes off and moved back over to Nik and watched as he was watching me.

"I want you to marry me again Beth, I want to show the world the love we share" Nik said to me and I couldn't help but nod with tears coming down my face. "Of course I will love" I said and felt like something hit me in the chest.

"Beth are you okay" Nik said as he ran over to me, "yeah but I remember my brothers Nik, I remember wiping them from my memory" I said crying.

I felt as Nik pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around me, "do you want to go back to them Beth love" Nik asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "no I can later love, what I want is to make our army, for us to become a family with the rest of us" I explained to him.

He smiled and kissed me, "well then my beautiful wife I think it is time to find our army" Nik said to me and got out of the bed.

I walked over to the shower and got in getting clean from Nik and I activity, wrapping a towel around me, I walked over to the draws we had our clothes in and changed into my long red dress and put it with a pair of black thick tights and then put on some heels and paired this with some jewellery and sunglasses.

I walked over to Nik and smiled as he looked at me and smiled, "well then love I believe it's time to make our army" Nik said and with that we left the hotel.


	23. Chapter 23

We had been on the road for a while and it was nice to come back home, I turned to Nik and smiled, "I'm going to speak to my brothers love" I said to him.

Nik nodded, "of course I'll drop you off love" Nik said to me and we turned off the road and went onto the road for the boarding house.

I smiled as we pulled up and kissed Nik on the lips and smiled, "I'll be back soon" I said and got out of the car and walked up to the boarding house walking inside.

I looked in the room and noticed that everyone was here, Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, bonnie, Caroline and Stefan but Damon was nowhere to be seen. "You have the nerve to show up after what you did" Stefan snapped at me.

"Where's Damon" I said not really caring.

"Annie" Damon said from behind me.

"I really do hate that name brother" I said to him.

He nodded and then turned to me, "wait you have your memory back" Damon said to me.

I nodded and ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "i am so sorry Damon i didn't mean to hurt your feelings" i said to him.

Damon pulled me back into his arms and smiled at me, "it's fine sister, but please don't take Elena again" he said and I turned to see Stefan wasn't standing near Elena and looked pissed off.

"What did I miss" I asked.

"Nothing" hey all said a bit too quickly.

I walked over to bonnie and smiled as I grabbed her arm and pinned her down, "now then bonnie what are you hiding from me" I said to her.

I felt Stefan and Damon try to pull me off her and I smirked as I snapped my hand backwards, I turned back to bonnie and grabbed her head and saw the events of the past month. I jumped back and shook my head, "no please tell me you haven't done that" I said to them.

Elena looked smug and I turned to Damon and frowned, "you hate him that much, for crying out loud he is your brother in law" I snapped and sped out of the room to where Nik was.

I reached Nik and grabbed him and shook my head, "we have to grab your siblems and we have to leave" I said to him.

He looked at me and smiled, "love what's wrong" Nik said to me.

I shook my head and couldn't help the tears come to my eyes, "my brothers and that little witch have found something to make us run love, they have woken your father" I said.

I saw as Nik shook his head and backed off, "no we put him in chains" Nik said to me.

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "I can't believe that they have done this. Why do they have to be so stubborn" I snapped and sighed when I felt Nik wrap his arms around me.

"Were fight him love, I will make him never come back" Nik said.

"Are you sure love" I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, "of course I'm going to kill him love. I'm going to rip his heart out and make him suffer, but we are going hide this with a party" Nik said smirking at me.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him and leant up to him, "so then are we going to do then love" I asked.

Nik chuckled and I walked over to the closet and I walked over to the shower and turned it on stripping my clothes off I stepped in and smiled as the water dropped over my body and made my body lose all of the aches and pains from the day and I stood there just enjoying the hot water pour over me. After an half hour I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and walked over to the walk in wardrobe that we had and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and black high heels and then out of a small red cami top and pulled on my red leather jacket as well.

I walked down the stairs and took a seat on the chair and pulled out my book as I decided to finish it for a change.


	24. Chapter 24

I was throwing balls of rolled up paper at my husband and laughing as he kept giving me really bad evils that to be honest I just thought was adorable, "aww love you don't scare me" I said chuckling.

"Well that's shit, the gym flooded and we can't use the gym for the dance at school" Rebekah said as she walked into the loft.

I smirked and ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her, "oh Bekah you're a genius" I shouted and turned to Nik, "make Tyler told it at his house" I said.

Nik smiled and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I like that idea, sounds like a plan love" Nik said and we could see that Rebekah looked confused.

"Well an update on my stupid brothers, bonnie and those two idiots have raised your father" I said and watched as she looked terrified.

I waked over and wrapped my arms around her, "Bekah this won't be like last time, we're going to face him" I explained.

She nodded and I turned to Nik and smiled, "we need all the help we can get love, we need Elijah" I explained.

He looked torn and shook his head, I walked over to him and smiled, "Nik love I need to tell you that we need the help and I will speak to him love. I will explain the situation for you" I explained to him.

He nodded and I walked up to the bedroom and grabbed the towel on the side of the rail and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in. I washed myself off and changed into a new outfit which consisted of an purple floaty crop top and some shorts which I paired with my black converse and put some jewellery on as well.

I walked out of the room and down to where Nik and Rebekah were sat and bent down kissing Nik, "I'll be back with Elijah okay" I said and walked out of the apartment with Niks keys and drove to the place that Nik had put his family.

I grabbed Elijah and sped to the mansion that was still being finished and pulled the dagger out of Elijah and sat down waiting for him to wake up. I stood up and paced around the room and looked around seeing that Nik had told them to do things a certain way, "annabeth" a voice said.

I turned around and smiled, "hello Elijah" I said and smiled as he walked over to me and gave me a cuddle.

I returned the cuddle and pulled out some blood bag from the bag I had and passed them over to him with a smile, "how are you annabeth" Elijah asked me.

I smiled and sat down, "well I made myself forget my brothers as they were being assholes and decided that Nik wasn't good enough for me, I made Bonnies live a living hell and I got my memory back when Nik asked me to marry him again" I said to him.

He nodded and walked over to me, "well dear sister you are then best thing to happen to my brother, but why did he put me in there" he asked pointing to the coffin.

I smiled and gently pushed Elijah down so he wasn't standing and bent down, "because your brother has trust issues Elijah and you saying that you would protect Elena he felt hurt Elijah" I explained to him.

Elijah sighed and nodded, "yeah I see what he means" he said and stood up pulling my hand so I was stood and we went back to the loft where Nik was stood looking worried.

"Beth are you okay you've been gone for over 3 hours" Nik said walking over to me.

"Nik love I am fine I was just getting Elijah up to date and telling him not to kill you" I said to him, "as I might shed a tear and have to kill Elijah" I said chuckling.

I heard laughter behind me and smiled, "we have a problem big brother and well they have awoken our father" Nik said.

I watched as he had the same look on his face that Rebekah did, i smiled and raised my hands and watched as everything in the room moved and I put my hands back down, "trust me he won't expect me to kill him" I explained.

They all nodded and smiled, "Nik love what's the matter" I asked looking at him worried as he was looking like someone had taken me away.

"I'm just worried about you is all" Nik said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him, "nothing can hurt me anymore" I said to him.

He nodded and we walked over to the couch and sat down where Elijah and Rebekah were sat and Elijah looked at me, "wait you said no one can hurt you, how" Elijah asked.

I smirked and threw the book down and smiled as Elijah chuckled and turned to Rebekah, "looks like she is an original" he said and Rebekah nodded smiling.

"Finally we all are the same" Bekah said and turned to me, "well then looks like we need to get ready for this party then don't we" Bekah said.

I chuckled and we walked up to the bedroom and we went to get ready for this party. I grabbed the pair of hair curlers and went to curling my hair and walked over to the wardrobe and noticed that Nik had put a dress in there and it was beautiful, I changed into an elegant red and black long ball dress with a pair of heels and smiled as I looked in the mirror.

I walked down the stairs holding the dress up and smiled as Nik walked over to me and took my hand, and kissed it. "You are a beautiful woman Beth and when I marry you again you will make me the happiest person in the world" Nik said to me and I smiled kissing him.

We walked to the party and I noticed that my brothers where there and they looked over to me and Damon smiled as he walked over to us, "look I know you hate me, but can I speak to you please" Damon asked me.

Nik wrapped an arm around me and shook his head, "I think you have done enough damage" Nik said and we walked away but I felt a hand on my wrist, "please Annie" Damon said.

I looked up to Nik and reached up and kissed him, "I'll meet you in the ballroom I want a dance love" I said.

He nodded and we walked over to the side of the house and I noticed that Stefan was there as well and it looked like Mikael, "wipe her memory, I don't want her to remember that thing you call family" Damon said.

I was shocked and knew it wouldn't work so I stood there and let Damon think that this was working, "hello Beth" Mikael said to me.

I snorted, "well if it isn't the father of the year, hunting your own children is wrong and you know it" I snapped.

He laughed and walked over to me and pinned me to the wall and I watched as his eyes dilated and he went to compel me, "your forget all about the original vampires, you are to believe that Damon turned you into a vampire and that you have always been with your brothers" he said to me.

I made it out as it worked and nodded, "Damon why are we here" I asked.

Damon smiled and turned to Mikael and smirked, "thank you, he's in there with his sister" Damon said.

"Who are you" I asked playing dumb.

He smiled, "my children are here and I don't like them out after dark" he said to me and I was itching to laugh but I kept my mouth shut.

"I hope you find them" I said.

He walked away and I saw Elena walk over to me and smiled, "it's nice to see you Annie" she said to me.

I was itching to snap at her but instead Stefan walked over to me and linked his arm with mine and we walked out to the party, "would you like to dance sister" Stefan said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sure little brother" I said and we walked into the party and to the ballroom where everyone was.

I looked around the room and noticed that Nik looked confused and I turned to Stefan and smiled, "please excuse me little brother, I'm going to get a drink and I'll be back" I said and walked over to the bar where the bar tender smiled at me.

"Hello just bourbon please" I said.

She nodded and I handed over some money and she smiled as I took a pen and grabbed some paper, 'Nik my love, your father doesn't know that I am an original and he tried to compel me to forget you. Damon's great idea, this might be good because you father won't expect me to kill him. Try not to kill anyone yet my love. Beth' I handed the pen back over and passed the paper to the woman and smiled.

I walked back over to Stefan and smiled as we danced, I looked over to see the Nik had the note and I could see that he was pissed. "Annie you okay" Stefan asked.

I smiled and looked over, "of course brother, I am just tried" I explained to him.

He nodded and I watched as Nik walked up to the front and grabbed the microphone, "well I wanted to thank you all for coming and we are happy that this was the place to host the homecoming party for all you students and thank you to the parents and friends who have helped chaperone this" Nik said and I looked over to see Mikael walking up the steps.

Turning to my brothers and seeing that they were occupied with Elena I walked out and saw that Damon, Stefan and Elena where stood there while Mikael had Katherine in his hands, "nice to know I can make you wife forget all about you and your siblems" Mikael snapped.

I laughed and smirked as he turned to face me with a frown on his face, "no I compelled you to forget" he snapped.

"Oh sweetheart I can't be compelled" I snapped and walked up to him and threw Katharine out of him hands and grabbed his heart and ripped it out walking over to Nik side and reached up and kissed him, "so this is how this is going to work, first you're going to listen to Nik and then I'm going to kill you" I snapped.

I turned to Damon and snapped, "and as for you brother I cannot believe that you would get him to try and compel me to forget. I expect this from Stefan but you Damon i am surprised" I snapped and noticed that Elena looked upset.

I heard Nik laughed and I turned back to him and smiled, "finished love" i asked.

He nodded and turned to me smiling, "all yours love" Nik said and I squeezed and watched as he went up in flames.


	25. Chapter 25

I watched as Nik went to the door to see that Damon and Stefan where there, "we want to speak to our sister" Damon said.

Nik snorted, "not going to happen, you tried to make my wife forget about me" Nik snapped.

I smirked and walked up to Nik and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and bent down kissing my head, "don't be too long love I don't trust these assholes" Nik said and walked back to the front room.

I leant against the door and crossed my arms, "what do you want Damon" I snapped.

Damon looked at me and crossed his arms, "look I'm sorry we shouldn't have gone the way we did, I just can't speak to you anymore. You've kept to many secrets from me sis" Damon said.

I couldn't believe that Damon was trying to turn this on me and I could see that Nik, Bekah and Elijah had walked back into the room, I looked at Damon and snapped, "your turning this on me, let me get something straight for you. We have always been able to tell you everything but I didn't tell you I had magic because mother and father asked me not to okay. Yes Stefan father knew, it killed me but when I thought that you died, I was broken and went to London. That was when I bumped into Nik and he was nice to me, took me in and showed me around the city. So over the next few months I fell in love with him day and I married him. So you need to get over this already, Nik is my husband and your learn to live with it." I said to him.

He nodded and went to hug me when I grabbed his arm and pulled him to me making him look at me, "you ever try to make me forget my family and husband again little brother I promise that you will think you're a girl for the rest of your existence" I snapped.

He nodded and looked to Nik and smirked, "sorry for that" Damon said and left.

I watched as Stefan followed him and I closed the door and smiled as Nik walked over to me and smiled, "well love you where every calm" Nik said.

I smiled and nodded, "of course I was, next time I'll just rip his heart out" I said smiling like it was a normal conversation.

He smiled and I turned to Elijah and Rebekah and watched as they just laughed, "so then, what are we going to do then" I asked.

Rebekah laughed and disappeared, frowning I watched as the door opened and Caroline was there grinning, "you're coming with me Annie, Nik will see you later" care said and grabbed me speeding away.

I looked at her and frowned when I saw my brother and he was smiling at me, "I missed your first wedding and I demand to walk you down the aisle on this one" Damon said to me.

I looked to see that Bekah was smiling and walked over to me, "when Elijah found out we did everything for you as hat was the only thing that upset you that you didn't get to share this day with your brothers" Bekah said to me and I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes.

I turned to Damon and Stefan and frowned, "but you hate Nik" I said.

Damon smiled and walked over to me, "but we love you and don't want to fight anymore" Damon said to me and I couldn't help the tears as I hugged him.

He hugged me back and Bekah walked over to me and smiled, "this is going to be just as good as the first time love" Rebekah said and I smiled.

I nodded and watched as Elijah appeared and took Stefan and Damon out and smiled at me, "I promise nothing will make this day bad" he said and with that he disappeared.

"So I have spoken to care and she was happy to sort all this out in a few days and we even got you a wedding dress as well" Bekah said to me.

I smiled and watched as Bekah grabbed the hair brush and went to braiding my hair so I had a braid that was on either side of my head that she weaved little beads into it as well and left my hair down as it was wavy.

I get the chair spin around and Bekah went to doing my make-up and to be honest I didn't have the energy to stop her so I let her finish what she started. I looked into the mirror when she was finished and I have red lips and keep the rest of my face neutral and I smiled as I turned to see care walking in with a bag and Elena and bonnie behind her in red dresses, "hell no I don't like them" I snapped.

Bekah laughed and turned to care, "told you" Bekah said and I walked over to her and smiled as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "we promise that today we will not have any fighting" Elena said to me.

I looked at her and could see that she was trying to nice but bonnie well she just looked smug, "fine, but get in my way and your both me lunch" I snapped.

They nodded and I turned to care as she was holding the bag and squealed, "ready for the dress" she asked.

I nodded and watched as she pulled it out of the bag and it was beautiful, it was a gown that fit to my body and was lace and it showed my shoulders and arms and came out at the bottom. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, "it's beautiful care" I explained.

I pulled it on and held my hair out of the way and let care button it up and I smiled as I let my hair down and watched as it felt around my face.

I walked out and smiled as Bekah smiled and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "you are the most beautiful person I have seen and my brother is lucky to have you marry him again" she said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "your always be my sister and I love you all" I said with the British accent coming through.

She smiled and we pulled apart and care had a dress the same as Elena and bonnie on as well, which were all chiffon and were all one strapped as well and came to the floor.

I watched as they walked down the steps of the house that they sped me to and I noticed that it was Tyler's house and smiled, looking around I noticed that they had got an gazebo and didn't put the cover over instead they covered it in white Lilly's and roses which had pale pink satin cloth draped over the top to make a cover, I noticed that the path was petals and I looked up to see Damon had his hand out to me, "you look beautiful sis, father would be proud" Damon said to me.

I nodded and smiled as I took his hand as we walked slowly down the aisle to the music playing softly, "I am glad you are here for this brother, I have missed you brother" I said as we walked down towards Nik.

I looked up and noticed that Nik was stood there and was staring at me with tears in his eyes, I reached him and smiled as he held out his hand for mine and Damon passed it over to him and kissed me on the cheek, "we love you Beth" Damon said and took a seat next to Stefan.

The music stopped and we watched as the person who was stood there and smiled at me, "thank you please take your seats" he said and then turned to Nik and I.

"We are here today to witness the marriage of Anna-Beth Lillian Salvatore and Niklaus Michelson, we are ready to watch as they take the next step of life into marriage with one another, but I do believe that the groom has done his own vows for a surprise for the bride" he said and I snapped my head to Nik and watched as he turned to me smiling.

"Beth, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I couldn't believe the beauty that I could see in you. You have always seen the person I am on the inside and you always try to make other people see what you do, if it wasn't for you I don't think that I would make it another day in the horrible world as you help me see the beauty of it, I cannot wait for us to spend the rest of our life's together" Nik said to me and I couldn't help the rest fall down my cheek.

I watched as he brushed it away and I turned to the vicar and held my hand up, "looks like we have the same idea love" I said.

"Nik, for the first few years before I met you I always felt like something was missing, and when I believed that I was alone in the world I found you. From the first time I met you, you showed me what the world was really like and you did the same over the years always surprising me, so for us to spend the rest of our life's with each other I cannot wait for the new surprises along the way" I said to him.

He smiled and the pastor marrying us smiled and turned around and grabbed a book, "please repeat after me Anna-Beth" the pastor said. "'I, Anna-Beth, take you, Niklaus to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." I said after the pastor said.

"Niklaus please repeat after me, 'I, Niklaus take you, anna-beth wife, toy wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Nik said and I smiled as we slid the rings on each other's fingers.

I looked down at the ring and smiled as the pastor turned to the crowd and smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your wife" he said and Nik grabbed my waist and pulled me over him and kissed me.

"I love you Beth" Nik said to me.

"I love you to Nik" I said and we walked out of the room and towards a car.


	26. Chapter 26

Nik had gotten into the passenger's side of the car and turned to me and smiled, "you look beautiful love" Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked over to him, "and you do to love" I said and lent over and kissed him.

Nik started the car and turned to the front and started to drive out of the house and we started to make our way to the mansion, "Nik the mansion isn't finished" I said looking confused.

Nik smiled and turned to look at me, "this is my surprise to the wedding for you Beth love" he said and we turned into a place that was beautiful, it was a large mansion that was all white and had pillars on the outside showing off the baling and big flower pots on the bottom of the windows and I smiled as I turned to Nik, "it's beautiful sweetheart" I said to him.

He smiled and got out of the car and I watched as Nik walked over to the side of the car I was sat in and then opened the door grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet and winding his fingers through mine and we walked hand in hand to the mansion that I could hear people in. Nik opened the door and I turned to see that Nik picked me up and smiled as he walked into the room full of guests, "thank you all for coming" Nik said and placed me on my feet and smiled at me.

I noticed that Damon walked over to us and took the microphone from Nik and smiled, "so before the party starts I want to say a few thing, Annie from the first time we were old enough we would always cause trouble and father always tried to get us to tell him what we had done, we were two peas in a pod and lately I haven't been a great brother, so I want to say I'm sorry and welcome to the family Nik" Damon said holding his glass up and we smiled at him.

Nik went to take the microphone from him but Elijah beat him to it and smiled at him, "sorry brother but I have to say something being the big brother and all, Beth you have been the only person in the world to keep my brother from becoming something completely horrible and I am happy to say that you are family and a little sister to Rebekah and I, so from our family welcome little sister" Elijah said smirking.

I chuckled and grabbed the microphone from Elijah and gave it to Nik before anyone else could take it from us, "thanks love, I just wanted to say thank you all for coming and we hope you enjoy the night" Nik said and with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the dance floor as Ed sheran came on playing the shape of you.

I smiled as Nik pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear knowing that the other vampires could hear us, "I am the happiest man alive that I got to marry you again and I would show the world every time how much I love you Beth" Nik said to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so I could cuddle into him and smiled, "and I would as well love" I said and we danced through the night.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a week since Nik and I redid our vows and at the moment we were in a small little town in Rome as Nik and I had been here before and he decided that he would take me there for our honey moon. I was currently laying in our bed next to Nik, as he was sat there next to me with a pad in his hand and I noticed that he was drawing something but I couldn't see what he was drawing, "what you drawing love" I asked.

Nik smiled and placed his pad down and pulled me over to him so I was laid down on to the bed and he was hovering over me, smirking as he leaned down and kissed me he moved his hands over my body exploring, I couldn't help the moan that came out of me and knowing that I wanted more of him I pushed back up so Nik knew that I wanted the same thing as him. I grabbed his hips and flipped us over so I was straddling him and smirked as I watched his pupils go wide with lust, "Beth" Nik said to me.

I chuckled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bending down I claimed his lips again and I felt Nik grind up towards me, I grabbed the hem of my shirt when all of a sudden mine and Niks phone started to ring.

Growling I grabbed the phone closest to me and noticed that it was Elijah, "your brother is pissing me off" I snapped still sitting on Nik and answered the phone, "what do you want I was busy" I snapped.

"Mothers alive" was all Elijah had to say to make Nik and I get off each other.

I groaned and looked to see Nik already getting dressed, knowing that we would be leaving I turned my attention back to the phone, "Were be back in a few hours Elijah" I said and put the phone down.

We packed up are belongings and went to the car throwing it in the back and I turned to see Nik who looked panicked, "love I'll drive" I said and got into the car seeing Nik shaking his head to me, "she's back to kill me" Nik said to me.

I snorted and turned to him grabbing his hand, "she won't even get to you love, she doesn't know me and that I have magic. She touches any of you I will kill her love" I snapped as I turned onto the road.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand, "I know you will love" Nik said and we drove back in a comfortable silence.

I noticed that Nik was asleep and I saw the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign and shook my head, I sighed and reached over gently shaking Nik's shoulder, "love we nearly home, do you want to face your mother alone for now" I asked.

He smiled and turned to me, "yeah maybe, see if your brothers know anything about this, I don't remember ever losing the coffins" Nik said to me.

I nodded and drove to the boarding house and turned to Nik, "text or ring me when you know what's happening love" I said to him.

Nik nodded and I watched as he kissed me and drove back to the mansion where his mother was.

I walked over to the door and banged on it waiting for my brother to answer the door, Damon opened the door and smiled at me, "Annie your back" Damon said coming to hug me.

I hugged him back and noticed that he came outside to hug me and he looked upset, "we need to talk but first you need to listen and not try to kill Elena" Damon said to me.

I looked confused and stuck my hand on my hip and frowned, "Damon what the hell is going on" I snapped.

I saw Elena walk over to me and smile, "we have had issue with vampires trying to kill me and well your brothers have given me the house" Elena said with a smug smile.

I turned to Damon and laughed, "but it didn't work did it" I said.

Damon looked shocked and I walked into the house and smirked as bonnie and all were shocked to see I had walked in, "how they gave me the house" Elena screamed at me.

"I am the oldest Salvatore and they cannot give the house away without my signature Elena, I made sure of that over the years love" I snapped with a smug smile on my face.

"But your dead, you became a vampire" Matt said confused.

"Yeah an original vampire and also who has a witch side that makes me half human, so really I am still alive" I said crossing my arms.

I smirked as bonnie pushed her hands out towards me and I laughed as I sped over to her and grabbed her by her neck, I had really had enough of her and knew that I had to try and make her not hate me, realising my grip I walked away and sat down on the sofa, "look maybe we need to get to some agreement, I am not the most trusting person in the world, you can thank our father for that" I said smirking, "maybe we can just get over our issues with each other bonnie" I said to her.

"Your funny so what do you want" bonnie said to me.

I shook my head and laughed, "okay I deserve that" I said and walked over sitting down next to her and smiled, "look I know that we don't see eye to eye but we do have one thing in common" I said to her.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "nope I don't think so" she said to me.

"Magic bonnie, I have 167 years of magic, I think I can teach you a trick or two" I said to her.

She frowned and looked to Damon, "she being serious" she asked.

I shook my head and got up walking over to Damon and put my hand on his shoulder, "I tried, you're the nice one out of the both of us" I snapped.

Damon chuckled and turned to bonnie, "she's being nice bonnie" Damon said and I walked over to the bourbon and poured a drink.

I grabbed the drink and leant against the door frame and noticed that Stefan walked into the room and didn't even look at Elena, "what happened Damon" I asked looking at him.

I noticed that Elena walked over and grabbed his arm, "nothing" Elena snapped at me.

"I wasn't asking you love, so keep your mouth shut or I will make you shit up" I snapped at her.

"You can't speak to me like that" she said.

I walked away and up the stairs into Stefan room and looked to see he looked upset, "come and speak to me little brother" I said sitting on the bed.

He looked over and smiled, "I'm fine Annie" Stefan said to me.

I looked over and snorted, "no you're not brother, please speak to me" I said.

He sighed and got up walking over to the bed and sat down beside me, "I saw Elena kissing Damon" he said to me.

I looked at him and he smiled and laughed, "you still can't hide that big sister protectiveness can you" he said to me.

I chuckled and shook my head, "well I am your big sister aren't I, so what else did bitch face do" I asked.

He chuckled and looked at me, "she won't even speak to me and then Damon signed the house over to her, how did you get her to let you in by the way" Stefan asked.

"The house isn't hers Stefan, Damon needed me to sign the deeds over to her and well I hope she gets bit by a vampire or eaten" I said shrugging my shoulders.

He chuckled and I laughed, "so this is what it's like to be Damon with you" Stefan said.

"That Damon is gone love, he isn't who he was before with Elena around" I said shrugging.

Stefan laughed and turned to me. "Can you get Nik to give me my memory back" he asked me.

I looked shocked and smiled, "Nik didn't take it I did, you pissed me off" I said and placed my hand on his head and closed my eyes thinking about what I had to give back to my brother.

"Thank you Annie" Stefan said and grabbed my hand, "come on sister I believe we can have some fun together" Stefan said.

I smiled and turned to Stefan, "my room still here" I asked.

Stefan nodded, "yeah and all your clothes but they are your old ones" Stefan said to me.

I smiled and walked out of Stefan's room and walked down the hall to where my room was and walked in, walking over to the wardrobe I looked around seeing if there was anything I could wear, spotting a black pair of jeans and crop top I grabbed my jean jacket and red pumps.

We walked down the stairs and Damon looked up to us and smirked, "nice chat" Damon said.

I nodded and sped over to Elena and bit my wrist and put my blood in her system and smirked as she looked scared, "you ever hurt my brother again I will promise that I will snap your neck and make you the thing you don't want to be and I will make sure that you will be my little slave" I snapped.

She nodded and I turned to Damon, "you have 12 hours to make sure that you don't fuck anything up otherwise your little Elena will become a vampire under my control" I said chuckling and grabbed Stefan as we walked out of the boarding house.

We got into the car and I turned to Stefan and smiled, "so then as we seem to be getting along can you re-introduce me to Rebekah" Stefan said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, "your hurt her Stefan and I will rip your heart out" I said to him.

Stefan nodded and I turned to him again, "well at the moment I'm staying out of the way, there mother ester is back" I said to him.

He looked at me and frowned, "who is ester" he asked me.

"There mother, Nik's not sure why she is back" I said as we turned up at the grill.

He nodded and we got out of the car and walked into the grill, where I noticed a face I didn't think I would see again, "well look what the car dragged in" I smirked as Kol turned around.

"Anna" Kol said as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I see your now a vampire" Kol said.

I held out my hand and watched as a flame danced on my hand, "I'm both like Nik" I said.

He nodded and I frowned, "really Kol, he needs to be the top dog you know this and you're taking it personally that he stabbed you I mean come on you were being stupid" I said crossing my arms.

He smiled and nodded, "I know but he deserved to be stabbed" Kol said.

I grabbed him and smirked as he looked at me, "stab my husband again and trust me I will put you down this time" I snapped.

He nodded and looked me up and down, "touch my wife and your begin to regret it brother" Nik said appearing behind me.

I chuckled and turned around when I noticed that he looked at Stefan, "what is he doing with you, of all brothers I thought that it would be Damon" Nik said to me.

I laughed, "it's a long story and to shorten it Elena kissed Damon and Stefan isn't happy about it. So what better to piss her off than to spend time with the horrible sister that is the worst thing in the world" I said chuckling.

Nik laughed and shook his head, "well I told my mother about you love and she wants to meet you" Nik said to me.

I looked at him and shook my head, "really" I said to him.

He nodded with that we headed back to the mansion.


	28. Chapter 28

I watched as Nik got out of the car and walked around to my side of the car and took my hand winding his fingers with mine and squeezed, "I'll be there with you ever step of the way love, I promise you that" Nik said to me.

I nodded and we walked towards the mansion and we walked inside to see Elijah, Rebekah and another person that I recognised but couldn't put a name to him, I turned to Nik and he wrapped his arm around me, "Finn where is mother" Nik asked.

I smiled and walked over to Finn and held my hand out, "it's nice to finally meet you Finn, your brother has told me a lot about you" I said to him.

He looked shocked and turned to Nik, "but you hate me" Finn said.

He chuckled and shook his head, "no I don't hate you" Nik said and I turned to Finn and smiled placing my hand on his arm, "do you think we could finish this conversation later, your mother wants to meet and talk to me" I explained.

He smiled and nodded, "but first please could I have a name to call you" he asked.

"Anna-Beth" I said smiling to him.

He nodded and turned to Nik, "I will hear what you have to say brother but first please listen to me Beth, under no circumstance believe what my mother tells you" Finn said and with that he left the room with Kol and Elijah.

I turned to Nik and went to say something when I heard footsteps and turned to see a middle aged woman with long blonde hair and she was smiling at me that to be honest scared me, "Anna-Beth it is nice to meet you" she said as she walked over to me.

I smiled as Nik walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "mother you wanted to meet her and you have" Nik said.

I turned around and smirked at him, leaning up I kissed his cheek and turned back around, and "it's lovely to meet you Esther, I hope that we can have a lovely relationship" I said to her.

She smiled and walked over to me and linked her arm with mine and smiled, "would you mind taking a walk with me Anna-Beth" she said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "of course not" I said and we walked out of the room with a worried Nik left behind in the room.

We walked out of the mansion and towards the gardens and I couldn't help the smile that came to me as I looked over the place and it was beautiful, "Anna-Beth do you know why I turned my husband and children into vampires" Esther asked me.

I looked over and smiled remember the story Nik told me, "of course from what Nik told me was that you and Mikael had a little boy Henri and he was killed by werewolf, Nik said that you and Mikael blamed him and you turned your family into vampires to save them" I said shaking my head.

She stopped and turned to me, "I did what was necessary for my family" she said to me.

I turned to her and shook my head, "but you blamed your son for your other sons death, Esther you do know that seeing Henrik die almost killed Nik" I said to her.

She snorted and I turned to her and crossed my arms, "Nik wasn't Mikael's" she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "yeah we know" I snapped at her.

She turned to me and crossed her arms, "you don't like me very much do you" she asked.

I looked at her and smiled, "to tell you the truth, no I don't like that you come back into my husband's life and turn his world upside down, that you think you're doing the right thing. Esther they are your children who you should love no matter what your children do. Take it from someone who has learnt what it is like to live with your mother falling ill and then to die in front of you and your brothers and then for your father to shoot and kill your brothers because he believed that they fell in love with a vampire. I was so lost before I found your son and when I did he made my life so much better" I explained and looked over to see Nik walking over to me.

He smiled at me and turned me around, "as you stopped me from becoming that monster I could have been" Nik said to me.

I noticed that his mother looked at us and snorted, "you see I know who you and Nik really are I mean look at you both trying to be nice, you killed people to make your curse go, and look what you did to your brothers. I mean Nik you throw a tantrum and put them in coffins and then Anna-Beth you try to make your brother disappear as you can't deal with one not liking you" she snapped.

I laughed, "says the woman that ditched her sister for a solder and they lied to her husband about their eldest Freya isn't it" I snapped as I walked into her vision.

She looked over and shook her head, "you know nothing about my life little girl" Esther snapped at me.

I turned to Nik and smiled, "it's time you get your brothers and sister they need to know your mothers past" I said and turned back to Esther and snapped my hand to the side and watched as she struggled to get free.

"You cannot have this much power, it's not possible" she snapped at me.

"What's going on" Finn asked.

I turned to him and muttered words leaving Esther there and walked over to Finn and sat him down smiling, "so I dug into your family past as I wanted to know a few things about Nik as he knew that Mikael wasn't his father and asked for me to dig, but when I did I found some things that wasn't right" I explained.

He nodded and looked to mother, "am I going to like what my sister in law has to say" Finn asked looking at his mother.

Esther didn't say anything so I turned back to him and smiled, "your older sister Freya, what do you remember about her" I asked.

Finn smiled and looked to his siblems, "she was a lovely girl and was so much like you Niklaus. She was loving and was so excited to have another brother, but kept asking for a sister. One day a woman turned up at our door saying that she was our aunt and that our mother had something she needed, I don't really remember anything after that" he said confused.

I smiled and placed my hand on his arm, "thank you" I said and turned to the rest of them.

"Your mother said that Freya died from a illness which killed your father nearly but when Esther had Niklaus he was happy but knew something was off about him, when Rebekah came Mikael withdrew himself from the family, until Henri was born" I said.

They nodded and I smiled as I took Nik's hand and kissed him, "your sister never died, your mother couldn't conceive children she was not able to have children" where you Esther.

She shook her head and I released her, "stop being a bitch Esther and tell your children the truth, they deserve to know what you did to their sister." I snapped at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said to us.

I rolled my eyes and saw that Rebekah walked over to me and smiled, "Beth what happened to our sister" Bekah asked me.

I smiled and turned to the rest of them, "are you sure because you won't look at your mother the same way" I explained.

They nodded and I sat down, "so when your mother was pregnant with Elijah she took a walk into the forest with Finn and Freya, where you aunt was and the price to your mother having children was that she said that every generation would hand over there first born to her, so Esther gave your sister over without a second thought" I said looking down.

I saw Finn get up and walked over to Esther, "mother please tell me you didn't give our sister away, please tell me this isn't true mother" Finn asked.

I noticed that she turned to me and waved her hand throwing me to the ground and walking over to me laughing, "my question is why do you know so much Anna-Beth. I don't think that you looked just because Nik asked you" she said to me.

I laughed, "Nik asked and Bekah and everyone else had the right to the truth" I snapped as I was trying to get up.

She bent down and placed her hand on my stomach and smiled, "looks like I get to be a grandmother" she said and with that she was gone.

I felt the pressure lift and Nik was by my side, "Beth what did she mean" Nik said to me.

I got up and walked into the mansion and up to the bathroom where I opened the cupboard and moved things around; spotting the pregnancy test I grabbed it and ripped it open and peeing on it. I looked down and couldn't help the tears I was letting out. I was looking at a positive pregnancy test...


	29. Chapter 29

I could hear banging on the door and knew that it was Nik, I pulled myself up and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it to have Nik catch me before I fell back down and I smiled as he pulled me onto his lap, "love" Nik said to me.

I held the pregnancy test out to him and watched as he took it and looked at the line, "love I don't know what I am looking at" Nik explained to me.

I laughed and turned to him, "it means I'm pregnant Nik" I explained.

He looked down and smiled, "I'm going to be a father" he said to me.

I nodded and we both looked down to the rest and smiled, this was the best thing to happen to us.

Nik helped me up and we walked down the stairs to see his brothers and sister all sitting down, "Beth are you okay" Bekah asked.

I turned to Nik and smiled, "go on" I said and smiled as he grinned and turned to his brothers, "Beth is pregnant and we're going to have a new addition to the family" Nik said placing his hands on my stomach.

I smiled and looked over to Finn and walked over to him bending down, "I hope that you can forgive Nik for what he did to you, I don't think he would have coped if you died Finn. Your still his big brother" I said sitting down next to him.

"Before I was put in that box my brother was gone t was the look of him but there was nothing on the inside of my brother and I didn't ever think I would get to see him ever again but I wake up to find he has a wife and he is Nik again and I thank you for that. For giving me my brother back. So yes I do forgive you Nik and I am happy for us to take this next step as a big family" Finn said walking over to Nik and pulling him in to hug him.

I smiled and turned to the others, "well then we have a room to turn into a nursery" Bekah said jumping over to me.

I laughed and shook my head, "Bekah you have to wait till we know that everything is okay, I just want to make sure that everything is okay" I said ringing my hands together.

She came over to me and smiled, "of course, but you need to make an appointment with the doctors and somehow we need to figure out how to pass you off as human" Bekah said to me.

I smiled and felt Nik stand behind me and chuckled, "Bekah she is half witch" Nik said.

I chuckled and chanted a few words and smiled as Bekah could hear a heartbeat, "wow but there are two" Bekah said.

Nik stepped forward and smiled, "this way we can pass as human instead of having people asking questions" Nik explained.

They nodded and I felt a pair of hands and I leaned back, "I have to tell my brothers" I said.

Nik smiled and nodded, "were do it together love" Nik said to me.

I saw all of Nik's siblems talking and I tuned them out and turned to Nik and laid my head down on his chest, "come on love you need sleep" Nik said to me and we walked upstairs to the bedroom where I laid my head down and fell to sleep.

Nik's POV

I looked down to my wife and couldn't believe that she was pregnant and that I was going to be a father, I gently got up and walked down the stairs to where my brothers whereas Bekah had left to do something else. I walked into the room and smiled as Kol walked over to me and smiled, "Nik are you okay" Kol asked me.

I nodded and looked up to him and smiled turning to Finn knowing that for the first time since I had become a vampire I needed the comfort of my big brother, "what happens if I'm like Mikael I mean he is the only role model I have for a father" I explained.

Finn smiled and walked over to me, "this is why Niklaus, your worried already about a baby that isn't born, your wanting to be a good father to that little baby and there is nothing else that you can do that try your best brother" Finn said to me.

I smiled and nodded wiping the tears that leaked out and turned to Elijah and smirked, "so then who bet what" I asked.

Elijah laughed and nodded, "we can never get anything past you can we brother" Elijah said and past me a piece of paper;

Finn: Girl  
Elijah: Boy  
Kol: Boy  
Rebekah: Twins - Boys

I laughed and grabbed a pen and laid the paper down on the side:

Nik: Girl

I passed the paper back and smiled as Elijah smiled, "a little girl huh" he said.

I nodded, "just like her mother" I said and that was when I heard movement and Beth was stood behind me, "what's this" she asked looking at the paper.

I heard her laugh and grabbed the pen from me and wrote something down and passed it to me I looked down to the paper and snorted.

Beth: Boy and Girl

"That's chewing love" I said to her.

"As in one of each love, I think it might be twins" I said to him.

He paled and I walked over, "Nik" I said to him.

"Two of them, man I'm going to have my hands full" he said to me.

I chuckled and turned to Elijah, "where is Bekah" I asked.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders and I turned to Beth and smiled, "do you want to go and talk to your brother's love" I asked.

She nodded and we walked up the stairs and I sat down on the bed waiting for her to get changed.

Anna-Beth POV

I watched as Nik sat down on the bed and I smiled as he was drawing on his pad, pulling my clothes off I grabbed the side as I felt a wave of dizziness come over me, shaking it off I got into the shower and washed myself off. Getting out of the shower I walked over to the wardrobe I had in the room and got changed into a pair of blue wash jeans and a black top with a chequered top over the top and paid it with a black biker boots as well as my brown leather jacket.

I walked over and smiled as Nik looked up and past me the pad of paper and smiled, "what do you think" Nik asked me.

I looked down to the paper and smiled Nik had designed a twin nursery and it was beautiful. I smiled and nodded "it's beautiful baby and I can't wait to be able to put our child or children in there" I said to him as I kissed him.

"Come on, let's get this done" I said and we walked out of the room and down the stairs to the car as Nik said that we weren't walking to the boarding house.


	30. Chapter 30

We got to the boarding house and I turned to Nik and shook my head, "why am I so scared of telling them" I said to him.

Nik smiled and took my hand, "were due this together" he said to me.

I nodded and we got out of the car and I noticed that Stefan was stood there and looked really upset, I watched as he did the last thing I expected, he ran over to me and cuddled into me, "Stefan" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "Annie Damon says that father is dead" Stefan said to me and I snapped my head to him.

"Stefan he's been dead for 167 years" I said to him pulling him forward.

He shook his head and I noticed that he had a heartbeat, "come on Stefan" I said and I turned to Nik and shook my head, our new would be able to wait.

We walked into the house and I noticed that Elena ran down the stairs in just a shirt and I knew what had happened, "what are you too doing here" Elena snapped at me.

"Don't speak to my sister like that; you have to be nice to her. She's scarier than my brother" he whispered.

I frowned and I had never heard him speak like this when he was 17 he didn't really like me, "Stefan can you tell me how old you are" I asked.

Stefan smiled and held up three fingers, "holy shit" I said and laughed as Stefan sat down and put his head in his arms and shook his head.

I smiled and bent down, "do you want to see something really cool little brother" I asked.

He nodded and I moved my hand in a circle and watched as his eyes widened, "love can you stay with Stefan for me, Elena don't go anywhere near him" I snapped and walked up the stairs with her following me.

"I think I can take care of a child better than you" she snapped.

I turned around and smiled, "Elena let me tell you something, I don't like you and I can't stand you either. So first thing you touch my brother and I promise you I will kill you" I snapped and walked into the room where Damon was staying and smiled as I shut the door on Elena and waved my hand over it.

"Damon" I snapped and watched as he walked out and was shocked.

"What do you want Annie" Damon said.

I laughed and turned to him, "what the fuck have you done to Stefan and why is he three" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "no idea this happened this morning" he said to me.

"So you sleep with Elena when our brother is three" I snapped.

He did have the decency to look ashamed and I turned around, "I'll deal with our brother and turn him to look three as well" I snapped and walked out of the room down the stairs to see Stefan sucking on his hands.

I smiled and waved my hand over him and smiled as he turned into a three year old to match his age and picked him up, "you're coming with me little brother, Damon can't look after you" I said smiling and started to walk to the door when I stopped and turned around, "just so your aware brother, I found out today that Nik and I are pregnant" I said and with that we left the boarding house and got into the car.

"We need stuff for him love" Nik said to me.

I nodded and I put Stefan down on my lap and smiled as he went to playing with my hair and giggled, "Annie where are we" Stefan asked.

I smiled and looked down to my brother and poked his nose, "well little brother we are in a place called mystic falls where we now live. Father is gone little brother so it's just me and you. This is my husband Niklaus" I explained to my brother.

He nodded and I watched as he yawned and laid his head down on my chest and put his thumb in his mouth, "your good with him Beth" Nik said to me.

I smiled and turned to him, "well Damon slept with Elena" I said.

He laughed and turned to me, "well doesn't Stefan like my little sister" Nik asked.

I nodded and chuckled, "yes he does" I said and we drove up to a Wal-Mart and got out of the car.

"Were have to say that he is ours" Nik said and we walked into the superstore hand in hand and Stefan fast asleep in my arms.

"We need everything for him" I said to Nik as I grabbed a trolley and put him down in it.

We walked around the store putting in the basics of things we would need and I smiled as Nik walked over to the cart with loads of clothes in his arms and dumped them in, "I got tips, trousers, overalls, vests and pants I don't think I forgot anything" Nik said to me.

"We need a coat, jumpers and shoes for him as well" I said as we turned down the aisle for them.

We picked up two coats and a jumper with a bear design on it as well as a pair of boots and trainers for him as well. I looked down to see that Stefan once again had his thumb in his mouth so I grabbed a dummy of the shelf and pulled it out of the packet and popped it into his mouth smiling as he sucked on it. "Okay that is everything" I said and we walked to the tills and started to pile the stuff on.

"Wow, what a lucky little boy, what's his name" the woman asked my husband.

Nik smiled and turned to Stefan, "henrik" Nik said.

She smiled and nodded, "he's a beautiful boy" she said and I swiped the credit card and we walked out with all the bags.

We loaded up the car and we drove back to the Mansion, I got out of the car and walked around to the back and I un-strapped Stefan and pulled him into my arms, "come on love, I've had the hybrids do a room for Stefan" Nik said to me and I looked down to see Stefan playing with the hem of my shirt, "come on I sure you want to play with the toys we have for you" I said as I walked into the room with the others in and placed him down on the floor giving him some toys to play with.

"Beth this was quick to have a baby you have been gone for a few hours" Kol said smirking.

"Ha-ha funny Kol, but this is my brother Stefan something happened to him and I can't find out what" I said as I watched Nik come back down with some other toys for Stefan.

We all sat down with Stefan and watched as Nik and Stefan played with the toy dinosaurs.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke to a strange sound in the bedroom, opening my eyes I found the source of the sound and noticed that I was from the monitor and it was Stefan crying, getting out of bed I walked down the hall to the room we made for Stefan and walked in to see Stefan bawling his eyes out, "shh Steffi, Annie's here" I said to him and picked up him rocking him back and forth.

"Bad dream" Stefan said to me and I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down pulling his blanket with me and began to rock with him, "shhh I'm here and nothing will get you with me and Nik in the house" I said to him.

I watched as he closed his eyes and he went into the land of dreams while I kept rocking, I laid my head back and closed my eyes knowing that my brother was safe in my arms.

I was woke to someone shaking my shoulder, opening my eyes I saw Finn and smiled, "Nik has Stefan down stairs trying to feed him" Finn said.

I laughed and nodded and got up clicking my bones and smiled as Finn walked back out of the room, I walked back down to our room and grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked into the shower room, turning the shower on I walked back out and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, which was a pair of black trousers and black converse and then grabbed a shirt and a chequered shirt as well. Walking back into the shower I pulled my clothes off and went cleaning myself off and getting ready for the day.

I walked back out of the room and down to the kitchen where everyone was, including Stefan and Nik, "come on Stefan you need to eat something" Nik was saying.

"No" Stefan said and I had to hide the smile coming to me, I walked over to them and kissed Nik on the lips and turned to Stefan, "why aren't you eating anything little one" I asked.

"Don't want it" Stefan said.

I sighed and turned to Nik and held my hand out for the bowl and smiled as I sat down in front of Stefan and smiled, "how about we eat this and then we all will go to the park" I said to him.

Stefan smiled and opened his mouth for the food, "park now" Stefan said to me.

I chuckled and nodded, "of course but first we need to get you clean and dressed" I explained to him.

He nodded and I turned to Nik and smiled, "can you bath him while a grab some clothes for him" I said and we walked upstairs so Nik could clean him.

I walked over to the chest of draws and went to looking for some clothes that he could wear but wouldn't get cold outside in. I grabbed a cream coloured jumper and some brown trousers for him and then grabbed a vest and pants for him as well as his little boots as well.

I laid it out of the bed for Nik and popped my head in, "I'm just going to grab some drink for me okay" I said.

Nik nodded and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Bekah there looking at me strangely, "Bekah what's wrong" I said to her.

"I've been looking through this book and the spell to turn Stefan mentally into a three year old is here, Beth someone took your book and did this to him" Bekah said to me.

I frowned and walked around to the book and waved my hand over it and watched as it showed pictures of people that touched it and I was shocked to see that Elena had been here with bonnie, "Elena and bonnie did this to my little brother. At least we know that it will wear off him. He will be stuck like this for a week" I explained and smiled as Nik walked in.

"Well when he is back to normal we can explain this to him" Nik said and placed Stefan down on the floor.

"Okay then let's go to the park Steffi" I said to him and smiled as he grabbed Nik's hand and we all walked out of the mansion as a family. All 7 of us.

We got to the park and noticed that Damon, Elena, bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Caroline where all stood there and i turned around to see Ric sneaking up behind us, "Nik pick Stefan up now" I said.

Nik grabbed Stefan and smiled as Stefan cuddled down into Nik and I turned to Ric and smiled, "well it looks like you're on the wrong team, Ric and the rest of you idiots I would like to introduce my other family members Finn and Kol" I said as they waved.

"Give Stefan to us you bitch" Elena snapped at me.

I laughed and turned to Damon, "so how is it dating someone who is worse than Katharine" I asked him.

He looked at me and frowned, "how is she worst" Damon snapped at me.

I laughed and ran my hand over Stefan's curls and handed Nik his dummy, "to stop him from sucking on his thumb" I said and kissed him.

I walked over to Damon and smirked as Elena stood in front of him, "I would move if I was you love, because I am not in the mood for either you or bonnie" I snarled at her.

She laughed and looked me in the eye, "you're not scary Anna-Beth" Elena said to me.

I chuckled and turned back to her and grabbed her by her neck and slammed her down to the ground and smiled when I saw the fear in her eyes, and smiled, "first off you are a horrible human being, instead of just telling Stefan the truth you decided to cast a spell on him with bonnie because you knew that he would stay away from Damon. Let me tell you a little secret Stefan was damons best friend growing up only ever came to me when he was scared, so when Stefan was outside waiting for me what did you do to my brother" I snapped at her.

"Elena what is my sister going on about" Damon asked.

Elena smiled at me, "I don't know" she said trying to get my hand off her neck.

Damon nodded and I could have rolled my eyes at her, "easy Elena got bonnie to cast a spell to make Stefan mentally three" I snapped.

Damon laughed, "yeah and where did they get the spell from" Damon asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know bonnie where did you find the spell from" I asked looking interested.

Bonnie backed over and then I felt small hands on my legs and looked down to see Stefan there, "Annie swings please" Stefan said to me.

I smiled and bent down so I was level with him, "you want to go on the swings do you, and do you want someone to push you" I asked.

He nodded and turned to Finn and ran over to him, "please" he asked holding up his arms.

I chuckled and smiled as Finn chucked him in the air and walked over to the swings with him giggling at him, turning back to Damon I smirked as he looked lost, "when you decide that you want to see our brother come alone to the mansion. You turn up with anyone of them I will kill them and rip there heart out in front of you" I snapped and looked around.

Seeing no one around I waved my hand and watched as they all flew backwards.

I turned around and smiled as Kol walked over to me and smiled, "your better as a vampire than a human, more scary" Kol said laughing.

I looked over to see them all playing with Stefan and i smiled as I placed my hand over stomach smiling at the thought of seeing my children one day. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Nik and Kol roaring and Finn, Elijah and Rebekah laughing as Stefan was running around in circles.

Now this was the family I needed.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been just a few days and we were coming to the end of the week and Nik looked lost, "I'm going to miss him like this" Nik said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "but you found out that you will be great with your children love" I said making him look at me with a smile.

He nodded and I turned back to Stefan as he was playing on the floor with his toys and I watched as he dropped them and looked up at us and smiled, "I have tummy ache Annie" Stefan said to me.

I knew that this was the night that Stefan would change back to himself tonight, "I'm going to stay with him the night I want to make sure he is okay after all this" i said to Nik.

Nik nodded and smiled, "were both stay with him, Stefan what shall we watch tonight" Nik asked picking him up and walking to our room.

I followed him and stopped as I hit the kitchen and popped my head in to see Finn and Elijah talking to each other, "were be in our room with Stefan he isn't feeling well and we think that this is the end of the spell" I said and turned around.

"Anna-Beth your be a great mum as will Nik" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and walked over to him and smiled, "thank you" I said and walked up to see Stefan laid on Nik's chest and sucking his dummy.

I grabbed my phone and took a photo and smiled as Nik smiled back at me, "I can't wait for our baby" Nik said.

I smiled and nodded, "me either love" I said and got into bed next to them and smiled as Stefan snuffled against the dummy and mewled as Nik moved him just a little. "Shh I've got you champ" Nik said running his hand through his hair.

I smiled and turned my attention to the TV and noticed that Stefan was once again watching cars 2, shaking my head I tucked the cover around Stefan and kissed his head. "I love you little brother" I said and laid my head down on Nik's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I woke up to a big weight on us and i opened my eyes to see Stefan back to himself and still asleep sucking the dummy, gently moving I gently picked Stefan up and put him down on the bed and wrapped a cover around him, I gently pulled the dummy from him and smiled as he smacked his lips together and cried wanting it back. Knowing that Stefan would never forgive me I ran my hand through his hair and smiled as he calmed down. I reached over and woke Nik and smiled as he got out of the bed and tucked the side over his back and walked over to me.

"Is he okay" Nik asked me.

I nodded and sat back, "I just hope that he will be okay, I don't mind killing her" I snapped.

He chuckled and I heard a laugh and looked down to see Stefan smiling at me, "thank you" Stefan said to us.

I smiled and nodded, "I would do it again Steffi, and you're always going to be my little brother. What do you remember" I asked.

"I'm not sure about the past few days but before that happened bonnie came in to the boarding house and threw something at me and muttered some words at me" Stefan said.

I shook my head and growled, "I'm going to make her life a living hell" I snarled at no one in particular.

Stefan looked up to me and took my hand, "thank you for being a good big sister after everything I put you through" he said to me.

I got up and kissed his head and walked over to the door, "time to make my move with the little gang" I said.

Nik laughed and Stefan held his hand out and pouted at Nik, "please" Stefan said.

Nik smiled and handed the dummy over and let him have it, "this will be kept between us my sweet boy" Nik said and kissed his head.

He nodded and closed his eyes grabbing a hold of his hand and I smiled as I walked out of the room and out of the mansion to be stopped by Finn, "are you okay, you look like your about to do something you shouldn't" Finn said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "she did this to my brother and she has made my life a living hell, so now I'm going to make her wish that I would let her die" I snapped and sped away to Caroline's.

I stood outside and smirked as I walked up to the door and banged on it, Caroline came to the door and I noticed that she smiled at me, "Annie what can I do for you" she said smiling at me.

"Bonnie where is she" I snapped.

Caroline smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "care this isn't about you, she turned my brother into a toddler and he hasn't done anything to you. I can't forgive that" I snapped.

She nodded and moved aside, "come in Annie" she said and I walked into the house and looked for bonnie.

I spotted bonnie in the room with Elena and Rebekah and I smiled as I saw Rebekah smirking, "hello bonnie" I said sitting down.

She looked to Rebekah and frowned, "did you invite her" bonnie snapped.

"Nope but she looks pissed" Rebekah said to her.

I turned to Elena and smiled, "I just want some answers" I said and smiled, "why did you do this to Stefan" I asked.

She folded her arms and shook her head, "it's none of your business" she snapped.

"I think it is, first he is my brother and I do actually care for them, second what you did was wrong instead of being a decent human being you made your boyfriend a baby and then scared the living shit out of him. Do you know that you gave him nightmares, Nik had to calm him down Elena and I don't think that you will ever be the nice person ever again" I snapped and then turned to bonnie and walked over to her and grabbed her neck.

"We're going to have a problem me and you so here is what I'm going to do" I said and bit her neck feeding from her, I pulled back and smirked, biting my wrist I forced my blood on her and smiled as she looked frightened, "shame" I said and snapped her neck.

"See you at home tomorrow Bekah" I said and left the room and appeared next to Nik in the main room.

"Stefan's asleep" Nik said holding up a baby monitor.


	33. Chapter 33

We decided to have Stefan around the mansion with us as he didn't want to go home where Damon was, as well he really didn't trust our brother anymore, i knew that Finn was playing a game of chess with Elijah and as for Kol and Rebekah; they had gone to the grill to have a drink. (although i swear that Kol has a thing for Caroline) As for Nik and I well we still hadn't told Stefan that I was pregnant and to be honest I had good reasons.

It had been a week since the spell that bonnie had cast on my brother had worn off, but there was still some parts of it still showing with Stefan such as he would still want to stay close to Nik and I and he would sleep sucking his dummy which Nik had to keep putting back in as he would whimper in his sleep and to be honest he was worrying me.

I sighed as i thought about the past few day, getting out of the bed that Nik and i shared, i walked down the hall to the room we had given Stefan and stopped when I could hear talking, "do you want to tell me what's going on Stefan, you haven't wanted to leave mine or your sisters side since you became an adult again and we are worried about you" Nik asked.

I smiled as this was a side that not many people got to see from Nik as they would always believe that he was the big bad, "I don't know, I feel like something at the bottom of my stomach which is telling me that I belong here with you and Annie not Damon. i remember growing up I used to be an ass to Annie, it was something that i couldn't understand, i always believed that i wasn't a part of their family, father was always so nice to me but not to his other children, but now I don't know if it is the spell or if it's just me but I don't want to be out of either of your sight, and i can't understand why" he said looking down.

I smiled thinking about this and walked into the room where Stefan and Nik were sat and crouched down so I was next to him and pulled his chin to face me, "Stefan did you like being a child and being looked after by Nik and i" I asked.

Stefan looked up at me and shrugged, "I don't know" Stefan said.

i sighed and sat down and pulled him closer to me and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and smiled as he settled down, "why do i feel this way, i mean you never used to care for me" Stefan said to me.

i smiled and looked at him, "if i tell you something you must promise that you don't tell Damon, he would try and kill me for it" i explained.

i noticed that Nik smiled and got up walking over to me and kissed my cheek, "I'll be downstairs love, and this is between you and Stefan. you have already told me love" Nik explained.

i nodded and turned to Stefan and smiled, "it will be better if i show you love" i said.

Stefan nodded and i held my arms to his head and smiled as i closed my eyes and replayed the memory that i liked to think of.

170 years ago

i was 16 at the time and i had been outside all day with a friend while my mother was dealing with my little brother Damon who had just turned 12, i could hear giggling and mother running after Damon, i smiled fondly and i noticed that a nice man came on to our property and i smiled as he walked over to me, "good evening, i am wondering if i could speak to Mr Salvatore" this man asked.

i nodded and smiled, "of course that would be my father, I'm his daughter Anna-Beth, may i take a name to tell my father" i asked.

he nodded and held his hand out for mine, i gently placed my hand in his and he smiled as he bent down kissing my hand, "Niklaus Michelson" he said to me.

i smiled and nodded, "please follow me Mr Michelson" i said and we walked up to the house.

we walked up to the house in silence and it was nice, there was something about this man that i couldn't quite put my finger on but he was nice, "Father there is a man here to see you, his name is Niklaus Michelson" i explained as my father walked out of the study.

"thank you Anna-Beth" he said and with that he walked back into the study with this man.

i walked into the dining room where i could see my mother and brother playing and i walked over to mother and smiled, "father might be a while, a man by the name of Niklaus Michelson has come to speak with him" i explained as i walked back out of the dining room to my room to change for dinner.

i had just finished getting ready when the maid walked in to my room and smiled, "Beth that nice gentleman is staying here, you father invited him to stay. i got your new dress for you to wear this evening" she said to me.

i smiled as i walked behind the screen and she walked behind and pulled the dress over my head and started to fasten it for me, i smiled as i looked down, the dress was beautiful as it was a crimson red and it was all silk as well.

i walked down the stairs and into the dining room where father was and smiled as he got up and kissed my cheek, "this dress is really beautiful like you said it would be" father said as he help me sit down next to Niklaus.

i smiled as i sat down and noticed that Damon was looking at me with a smirk on his face, "Damon" Father snapped.

i smiled back and the room went to the topic of why Niklaus was her, "so then Mr Michelson may i ask why you are here, why did you decide to come to Mystic Falls" i asked.

"please call me Nik, Mr Michelson was my father and i don't like that, so please call me Nik" he said to me.

i smiled and nodded, "of course Nik" i said to him.

He smiled at me and i turned to father and smiled, "i have come to town as i hear that this town has a legend of vampires and well i am a history teacher and came to find out about the legend myself" he explained to me.

i smiled, "well rumour is that this town has vampire in it, to be honest myself, i don't really believe in these story's" i explained to him.

Nik nodded, "well I'm more of the truth behind the legend really, i mean i know that there isn't anything as a vampire but there must have been something about the people or person to make us think about the word Vampire" he explained.

i smiled and to be honest i was attach quite interested, i turned to my father and smiled, "if i may, could i take Nik here around the town tomorrow and show him some places" i asked.

Father smiled and nodded, "of course i think that would be a great idea" he said to me.

i nodded and we all ate our dinner in silence, "thank you Beth, that would be very nice" Nik said and he got up, "i will bid you good night and i look forward to seeing the town with you tomorrow" he said and walked over and kissed me hand again.

i felt my cheeks go red and he walked away, i excused myself from the table and retired for the night. i got to my room and closed the door and lent against it, this was a strange feeling that i was getting in my stomach and knew that this had something to do Nik. i got ready for bed and crawled in waiting for the events to come tomorrow.

-x- Next Morning -x-

i woke the next morning and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom we had and got washed up and getting dressed into an outfit for the day which was a stripy dress which was also new.

i walked down the stairs to the dining room to see that Nik was waiting and turned to see me and smiled, "Wow, you look beautiful" he said as he walked over to me.

i smiled and we held his hand out and i linked mine through his and we walked out of the house and too the horse and cart to take us to town so i could show him around, "thank you for doing this Beth" he said to me.

i smiled and nodded, "of course, i will do anything to make my father's life a little bit easier" i explained and we arrived at the town and Nik got out and held his hand out for mine, i took his hand and re-linked it through his as we walked through the town.

"Beth this may very forward, but i was happy that i got to meet you" Nik said to me.

i smiled and turned down a path and came to a large area with trees around, "as am i Nik, i really am happy you met me and my family" i explained to him.

he smiled and turned to face me and took my hands, "i do not wish to scare you, but i believe that you would be able to handle the truth" he said to me.

i smiled and looked at him, "you're a vampire aren't you" i asked.

he looked shocked and turned to me, "how did you know" he asked me.

i smiled and took his hand, "i am a witch but my brother doesn't now" i explained to him.

i felt hands on my face and he pulled me to look at him and lent down and kissed me gently on my lips, "thank you for being honest with me Beth" Nik said and i smiled as he pulled me into his arms for a cuddle.

-x- Later that Night -x-

i had retired from dinner finding out that Nik was leaving in the morning and i didn't like the idea of him leaving me alone, when i only had just found him. i heard a noise and looked around to see that Nik was stood in the corner of my room and smiled at me, "i couldn't leave without speaking with you" he explained to me.

i smiled and nodded, "do you have to leave, i have only just got to know you Nik" i explained to him.

Nik smiled and walked over to my bed and sat down taking my hands, "i must leave, my father is after me and to be honest i can't risk you being hurt love, i need you safe, that mean that i have to leave you" he said cupping my face.

i nodded and pressed my lips to his and smiled as he returned the kiss, i moved forward and smiled as he laid me down on the bed and moved over me as he lent down and broke the top of my top and sucked one of my breasts into his mouth, i couldn't help the moan to come out of my mouth and i ran my hand through his hair and arched my back to his chest and we spent the next few hours making love.

i woke to see that Nik had left and a note was on my pillow, "i promise that i will see you again love, sometime in the future" he said.

i smiled and got out of the bed and noticed that Nik had cleaned up after himself as he left, i got dressed and walked out of the room to see that father was pacing back and forth, he saw me and ran over and checked me over, "Beth where is Niklaus" he asked me.

"i believe he has left, father what is wrong" i asked.

"i know that you don't believe but Nik was a vampire and he has killed people, this is his father Mikael" he explained to me.

i looked over to see a man in his middle ages and he looked me up and down, "well your his type but he left you alone. did he bite you" he asked me.

i shook my head and looked to my father, "how are these things real" i asked lying to him.

she shook his head and smiled, "nothing to worry about my love" father said to me and nodded to Mikael.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it is for the best" father said and Mikael came to me, "your forget all about Niklaus and that you ever met him" he said and i turned to father and frowned, "I'm sorry i didn't know you had a meeting going on" i said and left the room.

it was nine months later that i pushed out a little boy and that my family didn't speak to me anymore, my mother shipped me and the baby off to different places and told me 3 months later that my son had died.

-x- NOW -x-

i took my hands off Stefan and smiled at him, "you had a son" Stefan explained to me.

i nodded and smiled; "his name would have been Matthew" i explained and smiled as Nik walked back in.

"you knew her and had a baby with her" Stefan asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, "yes we did, i tried to find our son but i couldn't find anything, we think that Matthew was adopted by another family and your sister was lied to" Nik explained.

Stefan smiled and turned to me, "do you have a picture of him" Stefan asked.

I smiled and nodded, i reached down to the locket around my neck and pulled it out and handed it over to Stefan, "this was our son" i explained.

Stefan smiled and opened the locket and dropped it to the floor and looked at me and Nik, "you were told that he died" Stefan said to me.

i nodded and frowned, "why Steffi" i asked.

Stefan grabbed mine and Niks hand and sped us to the room he had in the boarding house and went through a box and threw a photo at me, "this was me when i was born, mother wouldn't have photos, something about she would know the truth" Stefan said to me.

i looked down and frowned as the picture was my Matthew, "how do you have a picture of our son Stefan" i asked.

Stefan shook his head, "it's me" he said to me.

i frowned and looked at Stefan and for the first time i noticed that Stefan didn't look like mother and father or Damon, Stefan was the spitting image of Nik and i. "your Matthew" i said to him.

he nodded and i ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him and noticed that Nik did to, "we found you" Nik said and kissed his head.

i heard a sniffle and the door opened down stairs and i smiled to Stefan, "come on your staying with us now" i said and we sped back to the mansion.


	34. Chapter 34

We got back to the mansion and I noticed that Stefan was really quite and wouldn't really look at Nik and I and to be honest he was worrying me, I looked to Nik and noticed that he was ringing his hands and I smiled trying to hide the fact I was terrified of what he would think of me, "love talk to him, he's our son" I explained to him.

Nik nodded and I watched as he walked over to Stefan and smiled as he sat down next to Stefan and put his hand on his shoulder, "Can your mother and I speak to you" Nik asked.

Stefan looked up and smiled, "sure, I don't know if I will ever get used to seeing you as my parents" Stefan said.

I felt so guilty over the way I had treated him over the years and I knew that I couldn't sit here and listen to this, grabbing my bag and keys I ran out of the mansion to the car and got in as I could hear Stefan and Nik shouting after me, I drove to the boarding house as Damon was always the one that I would speak to if I needed to, realising that I couldn't speak to him I sped away and appeared in the graveyard that held the headstone that was put there for Matthew, walking over to the gravestone that my mother put there for Stefan I knelt down and pulled the roots and leaves away from it and wiped the tears that were coming down my face. I didn't really know how to get around my son being alive and that my son was my little brother all this time the fact that I had been mean to Stefan over the years made me feel like a terrible mother.

I heard rustling behind me turning around I saw that Elena was stood there with a smirk on her face, "where's your brother" she snapped.

I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help the growl that came out of me and I turned to her and grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the tree by the gravestone, "not anywhere around you, you broke his heart and I promise you that I will make sure that you never come anywhere near him again, do I make myself clear" I snapped.

She coughed and I turned to see that Nik turned up with Stefan, Finn, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah stood there and Rebekah walked over to me and pulled me into her, "I hurt him Bekah I tormented him" I sobbed.

Rebekah shook her head and smiled, "shh" she said and with that I heard more rustling to see that Damon was there with Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie who looked like she was losing control. "Well look who decided to stay with the dicks" Damon snapped.

"Don't" Nik said holding Stefan back.

I turned to see bonnie who was trying to get out of Caroline's hold, "what did you do to her, I was never like this" Caroline said.

I laughed and turned to her and smiled, "easy, I'm a hybrid and she was turned by me, just like Tyler to Nik" I snapped.

I heard a chuckle and turned to see Stefan laughing, "Stefan how can you stay with them, they are the bad people of this town" Matt said not understanding.

Stefan smiled and walked over to me and kissed my cheek, "I think that I am going to stay with my family" Stefan said and walked back over to Nik and stood behind him.

I smiled as Nik was already protective of Stefan and so was the rest of them, "I'm your brother" Damon said walking over to us.

I went to speak and Stefan laughed, "See that's the thing isn't it, I'm not your brother am I Damon, as mother was never pregnant again was she" Stefan said walking back over to me.

Damon looking scared and that moment I knew he knew, "you knew" I screamed at him.

Damon laughed and nodded, "you where the tart that slept with a vampire a few days after meeting him, so yeah father got your memory changed so you didn't remember Niklaus" Damon said to me.

I pinned him to the tree and growled at him, "you lied to me about my son, you took my little baby from me and shipped me somewhere else while you come up with some sort of excuse to tell me, when I came home you told me that my son died. So like any mother would I mourned my son. After a few days you came up to me and smiled saying that we had some news, so when mother said that she had a baby I got upset, I was angry and you stayed with me, to comfort me. I didn't want a baby brother I wanted my son back. So to let you know Damon, your little brother is really your nephew Damon" I snapped.

"Well a tart doesn't get to keep her things" Damon snapped at me.

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and noticed that Finn had come over to me and smiled, "come on, we need to talk at home" Finn said and when I didn't move he picked me up and sped to the mansion.

"I wasn't finished with him, he lied to me and made my life hell" I snapped trying to get back to kill Damon.

"Mom" I heard a voice and snapped my head to the sound and noticed that Stefan was looking at me and I saw the tears down his face.

"I am so sorry you had to see and hear that" I said as I paced along the room.

"Why won't she look at me" I heard Stefan say.

"She's hurting Stefan, she was horrible to you growing up, she is feeling like the worst mother going" Nik said.

I smiled and turned to Rebekah and she walked over to me and smiled, "sit down Beth, were going to talk this out like a family" Bekah said guiding me to sit down.

I sat down and looked over to Stefan and smiled, "okay anything you ask I promise that I will answer it" I said and smiled as Nik came next to me.

"okay, I just want to know one thing. Did you want me" Stefan asked.

I looked at him and got up walking over to him and bending down, "of course I did, from the minute I found out I was pregnant with you the compulsion ended and I got my memories back, I found out where your father was and sent him a letter explaining that his father found me and that I was pregnant with you, I didn't hear anything else from him but I knew that deep down you would have been the most loved little boy in the world" I explained to him.

He smiled and turned to the others and smirked, "so I take it that you're my aunt and uncles" he said.

They all laughed and nodded, "so then, what am I to be called" Stefan asked.

I smiled and looked at him, "well I named you Matthew but you can stick to Stefan if you don't like it" I said looking to Nik.

"Matthew I like Matthew" Matthew said to us.

Nik smiled and wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his head, "your home know son" Nik said and turned to me and I nodded, "Matthew love we need to talk to you about something" I explained to him.

He nodded and I turned to the others and they all smiled and nodded as well, "well how do you feel to being a big brother" I asked.

He looked at me and then to my stomach and touched it, "your pregnant" he asked.

I nodded and could see the emotions over his face, taking his hands I pulled him to me and smiled at him, "just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that your father and I don't love you just as much, and if you still want to do what we spoke about before that is fine as well" I said to him.

He smiled and turned to me and nodded, "please I want to have a chance to grow up with you as mum and dad" Matthew said.

I nodded and turned to the others and smiled, "is this okay with you" I asked.

They all walked over to me and smiled as they turned to look at Matthew, "you're going to the most loved little boy Matthew Michelson" Finn said to him.

He smiled and ran over to Nik and me and smiled as he hugged us.

I grabbed a hold of Matthew and Nik followed me and I smiled as we got to the bedroom and I let go of his arm and walked into the closet grabbing the grimour I had and flipped the pages of the book, "okay so this spell is different to the spell that bonnie put on you, this will make you human again and you won't know any different. You won't remember this life sweetie" I explained to him.

He nodded and smiled as he walked over to me and bent down so he was level with me, "I love you mum, dad but I really need you to do this. I want to have a life where you raise me and you get to be parents and be happy" Matthew said to me.

Nik and I nodded and I grabbed what I needed and went to chanting on the page and watched as Matthew became a 1 year old little boy and I smiled as I walked over to him and picked him up walking over to Nik.

"Hi baby" I said

"Mummy, daddy" Matthew giggled.

I chuckled and turned around to see that Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn where there all smiling, "he's adorable you guys" Rebekah said and walked over to me and Nik, "hi there" she said.

"be'ka" he said and giggled as he clapped his hands together.

-x- Damon's POV –x-

I couldn't believe that Annie knew the truth about Stefan, I turned around to see that Elena was standing by the door and smiling, "can't believe the lies that girl comes out with" she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs to see that everyone was there including Ric and he looked pissed, "please tell me what they just told me isn't true, Damon you didn't take your sisters baby and tell her he was dead, only for him to be raised as your brother" Ric said to me.

I groaned and looked at him, "okay so I did some things I'm not proud of, I couldn't handle the lying so I left and joined the army, I tried to speak to her before we were turned into vampires but I couldn't tell her anything" I said and looked to see bonnie trying to get to the door again.

I sighed and walked over to her again and smiled, "bonnie come on, you don't need to leave" I said to her.

"Must go to Annie, Damon, I need her" Bonnie said to me.

I signed and shook my head, first she marries the wrong person and now she has become the worst one of the two, "well what is his name, because I really don't think that she would have named him Stefan" Ric asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "Matthew, she named him Matthew" I grumbled.

I noticed that they were all looking at me and I turned to them with a grin on my face, "Stefan is still my brother, all I need to do is remind him that his mother is a bitch who was mean to him as was his father" I said smiling.

"Damon I don't think this is going to work, I get that she's a bitch but this is his parents, the two big hybrids of the world" Ric said.

I laughed and pulled out a white oak stake and smirked, "I'm going to kill my sister" I said and walked away.


	35. Chapter 35

I heard banging on the door and rolled over this was way too early for this crap, muttering as I got out of the bed I was sharing with Nik, I grabbed my dressing gown and threw it on walking down to the door, I popped my head in to Matthews room and smiled as he was fast asleep in his cot with his bum in the air, I closed the door and walked down the stairs to see a very tired Bekah stood there looking annoyed, "who the hell is banging on the door at 5 in the morning" she snapped.

I shrugged my shoulders and we walked down to the door and threw it open to see Damon stood there with a stake in his hand, I looked down and frowned, "what you going to do with that brother" I asked.

"I'm going to kill you sister and then take Matthew from you again and raise him not having a clue who you are, when I can get a witch to turn him back to a child" Damon said to me.

I growled and went for him not caring about the stake and went for him, I felt hands pull me back and noticed that Nik had Matthew in his arms and Finn and Elijah were holding me back. "I'll kill him" I snapped.

I noticed that Nik's mother came around the back of Damon and appeared next to him, I watched as she held her arms out towards Nik and we all watched as our son was taken from my husband's arms and appeared next to her, watching as she handed Matthew over to Damon, "your debt is paid, now leave" she said to Damon and I watched as Damon sped away with our son. I tried to get to him but as she threw her hands out to me, I flew backwards into Nik and we collided with the wall of the mansion bringing some of it down on top of us.

I watched as she walked over to us and smiled as she turned to Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah, "once they are dead, you can life your lives normally" she said to them and turned back to Nik and i. I felt her power on me again and I shielded my unborn child from her but I could feel her magic at work, I screamed out in pain as I felt my child been pulled from me and she laughed as she looked at Nik and I, "this is for the best, I don't deal with abominations" she snapped and snapped her hands towards Nik and I again.

I woke up screaming and noticed that Nik was awake and trying to calm me down, "shh comes on please talk to me Beth" Nik said to me.

I looked around and noticed that it was all a dream I had, turning my head to the clock on the wall I noticed that it was 7 in the morning, I sighed and put my head on my hands and let the tears come, "it was a dream, I was woke up by someone banging on the door to have our son taken away from us and then to have the child I'm carrying to be ripped out of me. Nik it was your mother and my brother" I sobbed.

"I want your hybrids around the mansion at all times Nik and Beth you are not to leave the house alone with Matthew" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and looked over to the monitor to see that Matthew wasn't in his cot and I panicked, I looked around the room for him and smiled when I noticed that he was with Rebekah and Kol playing on the floor with some toys, "I'll get him feed and changed love, and then we have an appointment with the doctor to see our child so why don't you take a shower before we go" Nik said to me.

I nodded and I watched as Rebekah picked Matthew up and walked over to me handing me him and smiled, "he woke crying when you screamed, he's okay I think he was just worried. You're going be okay sister, I won't let anything happen to you" Bekah said to me.

I smiled and looked down to see Matthew reaching up with his hand for my hair; I pretended to bite his hand and chuckled at the giggle to come from him. I handed him over to Nik and kissed his head, "mummy is going for a shower and then I will come and get you cleaned up" I said and kissed Nik on the head as well.

I walked into the bath room and turned the shower on and smiled as it came out really fast and steamed up, I pulled my PJ's off and threw them into the hamper and went to getting into the shower and washing myself off, I wiped the cloth over my face and tried to get rid of the horrible dream I was remembering. I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my hair and walked into the bedroom to see that Nik had left clothes for me on the bed; I walked over and smiled as it was a red dress with black tights and then I also had a pair of boots and a leather jacket. I got dressed and grabbed the hair dryer and smiled as I dried my hair and let it fall into its normal wavy hair.

I walked down the hall to our son's room and walked over to the dresser and grabbed him some jeans, blue shirt and jumper. Putting them down on the dresser I grabbed a nappy and vest with some socks and shoes for him as well. Sighing I decided that Matthew would need some more stuff as well. Leaving it on the dresser I walked down to the kitchen to see a really adorable sight, Matthew was sat in his father's lap latched on to his hands and Rebekah was feeding him his breakfast, "is he okay" I asked.

Nik smiled and nodded, "yeah he just wants to be held" Nik said to me and smiled as I walked over to him and bent down, "is that yummy baby" I asked.

Matthew smiled and released Nik's hand and latched onto mine, I smiled as Rebekah finished and stood up, "all done" Rebekah said and bent down kissed his head, "such as good boy" she said and she left the room going to get ready for the day.

"Come on mummy and daddy with give you a bath and then were going to go out for the day, we have to go to the hospital first but then we can go to the park if you want to" I said to him.

Matthew giggled and clapped his hands, "Pease mummy" Matthew said and I smiled as Nik picked him up and chucked him in the air.

"Nik be careful, he's only just eaten" I said laughing at him.

We walked into the bathroom and I quickly walked over to the bath and went to changing the temperature for the water so it wouldn't be too hot and then went to running a bath for our son, I heard a gasp and turned around to see Matthew on the floor waving a block around which he wasn't touching, "he has magic" I said shocked.

"Which means he might also be part wolf" Nik said to me.

We looked down and smiled, "well he is a special little boy" I said picking Matthew up and smiling at him, "well looks like mummy and daddy will have to watch you more closely" I said smiling.

Matthew giggled and kissed my cheek, "okay baby come on, and let's get you clean" I said to him and pulled his clothes off him and went to putting him in the water.

Nik smiled as he walked over to me and Matthew and bent down wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzled my back, "thank you for getting our son back to us, and thank you for making me the happiest man alive. I really do hope that we have a girl" Nik said to me.

I looked at him and smiled "me too, I am sorry if I scared you love" I said to him.

Nik smiled and took my hand, "you have nothing to be scared about, we will always be here to protect you and I will never lose you or our children ever again, I will die before that happens and we are tough people to kill" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and looked down to Matthew to see that she was playing with the bubbles and it made my heart warm to see this, "right then are you all clean baby" I asked.

"yesh mama" Matthew said and with that I reached down and picked him up letting Nik wrap him in a towel and carry him down to his room where I watched as Nik got him dressed for me.

We walked down the stairs and I smiled as Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah were all dressed and smiled as they saw Nik and I, "we got his bag and stuff ready, so I want to see if it is twins or just one. I have more nieces and nephews to spoil" Rebekah said and I chuckled.

"Of course I mean what else would you do Bekah" I said to her.

She chuckled and we walked out of the mansion and into the car where I noticed that Matthew was in his car seat and the pram was in the back. I got into the car with Nik and the others in the back and we drove to the hospital as it was time to find out what it was that Nik and I was having. I watched as Nik pulled into the hospital car park and noticed that Ric was stood there, "Beth stay in the car" Nik said and got out of the car with Elijah and Kol while Bekah and Finn stayed with me.

I turned around and smiled as Matthew was playing with his hands and trying to eat them, I turned back to the front and smirked as Elijah had Ric pinned to the wall, "I don't care if you want to speak to her, she is my sister and you will not be speaking to her, you lot have done enough damage to her and my brother and nephew" Elijah snapped.

"That's why I want to speak to her, Damon is planning something horrible. I'm only telling you because since he started to sleep with Elena he has become the worst version of himself" Ric said.

"Bekah please stay with Matthew" I said and got out of the car and walked around to the front were Nik and Elijah was and smiled as I grabbed Elijah's hand, "it's okay brother" I said and turned to Ric.

"What does my brother want Ric, I don't really have the time for this shit" I snapped.

Ric smiled and walked towards me and took my hand, "he doesn't know that I am here, I don't want to see any children without their parents and to be honest you and Nik are the biggest baddest vampires out here" Ric said.

I smirked and took my hand from him, "so what you're here to warn me" I asked.

Ric sighed and shook his head, "no I just came to say that your brother is up to something so be careful Annie" Ric said and with that he left.

I frowned and walked back around to the back of the car and grabbed a hold of the pushchair and pushed it to the front and Nik already had Matthew in his arms, "okay then come on little man" Nik said and with that Nik pushed Matthew in to the hospital with me and everyone else following.

We got to the reception and I smiled as I walked up to the nurse and she looked up to me, "how can I help you" she asked me.

I smiled and leant on the desk, "Mrs Michelson, I have an appointment for a scan" I explained to her.

She smiled and stood up, "aww beautiful isn't it pregnancy" she said to me.

I looked at her and frowned, "sure it is" I said and she looked over to my husband and son, "what's this little ones name" she asked.

Nik smiled and turned to her, "this is Matthew our son" Nik said and I smiled as she passed me the information I needed, "okay so the scans are £4 a scan and you can have as many as you want" she explained to us.

I nodded and she smiled, "but you can only have two people in with you" she said to me.

Elijah smiled and nodded, "that's fine we are just here for support, it will be her and Nik" Elijah said.

She smiled and we all went down to the waiting area, waiting for our name to be called so we could see if this was twins or one baby. I sat down and smiled as Matthew was giggling away and trying to eat Rebekah's hair, I smiled as I walked over to my son and bent down as he looked over and rubbed his eyes, "come on buddy, you need to sleep" I said to him and reclined the seat so I was flat and let him fall to sleep.

Nik walked over to me and pushed a dummy into his mouth and smiled as he sucked on it and fell into a deep sleep, I sat down and Nik put his hand on my stomach and smiled, "I can't wait to see our child" Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked at him, "me either" I said and we waited for our name to be called, but I was just happy to lay my head on my husband's shoulder and watch our son sleep.

"Anna-Beth Michelson" a woman said.

I looked up and smiled, "come with me please" she said and we walked down to a room where we would be able to see our child.

We got to the room and Nik closed the door behind us and she motioned for me to sit on the chair and pulled out some paperwork and smiled, "before we get on with the scan I just need to ask some questions if that is okay" she asked me.

I nodded and she grabbed a pen and turned to me, "okay so is this your first baby?" she asked me.

I shook my head and smiled, "no we have a son" I explained to her.

She nodded and turned to Nik, "is this the only child you have" she asked.

Nik nodded and I turned to her and smiled, "is there anything else you need to know" I asked.

She shook her head and asked me to lift my shirt up and smiled at me, "this is going to be cold" she said and squirted some gel on my stomach and smiled as she went to moving the stick around.

"okay so I can see that it is twins" she said and showed Nik and I the picture and where we were looking, "wow" I said and turned to Nik, "twins" I said smiling.

Nik smiled and walked over to me and kissed me, "thank you for showing us our children" he said and picked me up walking out of the room to our family.

Rebekah looked over and smiled at us, "so" she asked.

Nik smiled and I grinned, "twins" I said to her.


	36. Chapter 36

Damons POV

I looked over to my left side and noticed that Elena was asleep, I smiled as I leant down and kissed her head and walked out of the room and down the hall to a locked door, I unlocked the door and walked into to see that Esther was still there and I smirked, "you and I are going to have a conversation about your children and my sister" I said to her.

She smiled and got up, "I know that we have the same idea, but I cannot understand why I am locked up in here" Esther said to me.

I laughed and crossed my arms, "well I figured that you would go back to my sister and your children" I said to her.

I heard her snort and she looked at me, "your sister told my children something that they shouldn't have known, so I have an issue with your sister" she said to me.

I laughed and sat down next to her and smiled, "she really is a pain isn't she, I remember when I was 11 and I really wanted this toy that came out, if it wasn't for my father I would have been shipped away, I swear she didn't even care" I said laughing.

She smiled and walked over to me and held out her hand, "okay then, we have a deal to kill my children and your sister but I want a few things in return, first to have freedom and second to be able to kill my grandson as well" Esther said to me.

I looked back and shook my head, "Matthew comes to me and I promise that he won't be a problem" I said.

I nodded and looked over to me, "you know when I kill her she will lose the baby she is carrying don't you" she said to me.

I smirked and laughed, "Good, this world doesn't need another Annie and Klaus" I said and turned around and walked out of the room leaving the door open.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see that bonnie and Caroline where already up and bonnie had already drank a couple of bags of blood but still looking lost, I sighed and walked over to her and smiled as she looked at me, "Bon Bon" I said looking at her.

She looked blank and I couldn't believe that my sister had done this to her, I couldn't help her and it hurt. "I can speak to Rebekah to see if Annie will sort this out" Caroline said to me.

I shook my head and smiled at her, "I don't want you anywhere near that family, they are bad news and they will be gone soon" I explained to her.

She looked confused and then turned to the stairs and frowned when she saw Esther, "we have a plan" I said to her.

She looked scared and I smiled as Elena came into the room and smiled at Esther, "what do you want Esther, I thought that you would be with your children" Elena said to her.

Esther smiled and turned to her and grabbed a pen and twirled it around her fingers, "your boyfriend and I have come to the relation that Annie and my children need to die because to be honest they are an abomination" she said.

Elena smiled and nodded, "good then I can get on with my life" Elena said.

I nodded and walked back upstairs to get on with the day knowing that the next few days are going to be a hassle.


	37. Chapter 37

It had been a week since we saw the twins on the screen and Nik was well very excited as was the others, I realised that maybe this would be the only set of twins in the family. I walked down stairs with Matthew on my hip playing with my hair and I noticed that Nik wasn't in the room, I looked around and turned to Matthew and smiled, "where has your daddy got to" I asked.

"He's upstairs, doing something for you. He said that this was a surprise" Bekah said to me.

I smiled and sat down with Matthew putting him on the floor and smiling as he slowly made his way over to Finn, "uppie" he said and giggled as Finn picked him up.

"Do you mind if I take him into town" Finn asked me.

I shook my head and smiled; "of course not Finn, your family to him" I said smiling.

Finn nodded and got up looking over to the others, "come on, we can leave Beth and Nik for a few hours" Finn said.

They all nodded and Rebekah walked over to me and smiled, "do you want anything while where in town" Bekah asked.

I shook my head and smiled as Bekah ran after Matthew and I looked over to Finn and smiled, "have fun" I said and watched as they walked out of the mansion,

I turned around and walked out of the room and to the room that Nik was in and noticed that he was putting together two cots which were beautiful, I smiled and walked over to Nik and bent down and kissed his neck, I kept kissing and smiling as he moaned and I grabbed his hand and turned him around smirking as his eyes where wide, I slide down to his level and kissed him smiling into the kiss as his hands where playing around my body. I felt his hands over my ass and he picked me up, as he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him again. We made it to the bedroom and I was thrown on to the bed and I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me, "shit love" I said and went back to attacking him.

I felt his hands wondering and arched my back to him and felt his hands undo my bra and pull it off with my shirt he decided to rip off, I grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it off and pushed him on to his back and pulled his trousers and boxers off as I pulled the rest of mine off and sank down on top of him, I moaned as his hands came to my breast and he pulled me down so he could play with them.

I heard the door open downstairs and knew that everyone was back; I grabbed my clothes and quickly walked to the shower when I could hear a wail from down stairs, quickly putting my clothes on I sped downstairs and noticed that Matthew was covered in dirt and wailing, I walked over to him and pulled him from Rebekah's arms with a small smile and looked down at my son, "baby what happened" I asked looking down at him.

Matthew buried himself in my arms and I turned to see that Bekah looked shocked and was shaking, I turned to Elijah who was shaking his head and turned to me, "so we have company at the park Anna-Beth, and your brother was there with the gang and our mother as well" Elijah said to me.

I frowned and heard footsteps and I turned to see that Nik walked into the room and took a look at Matthew and then to the rest, "our mother, you were speaking" Nik said wrapping his arms around Matthew and i.

I leant back and turned back to Elijah and smiled, "okay so your mother and my brother look to be working with each other" I said.

Finn nodded and walked into the room and sat down, we all sat around the same sofa and I turned to them and shook my head, "I believe that it has come to either them or us" I said.

Kol nodded and looked over to me and smiled, "we have two options we can go with, you and Nik can take Matthew and leave to have the twins, we will make sure they can never find you" Kol said.

I shook my head and smiled, "no we do this as a family Kol, your all family and I want Matthew and the twins to have family around them at all times" I explained to him.

Kol smiled and nodded, "okay then that leaves us with killing one of them and hoping that it takes them time to recover" Rebekah said.

I nodded and looked over to Nik and smiled sadly as I looked down to Matthew, "my brother kill him" I said.

Nik smiled and took my hand making me look at him, "I believe that we can get your brother around to our thinking, but you brother doesn't need to die, I believe that if we kill my mother, they will have to go back and rethink their plan, giving us enough time to think what we can do about Elena" Nik explained.

I turned to Nik and shook my head, "look what it did to you when you killed your mother the first time, it ate you up" I said to him.

He smiled and I noticed that Finn came to stand by me with Elijah and smirked, "that was nothing to do with our mother, that was to do with the fact that he believed that he let us down and that we wouldn't understand his reasons" Finn said.

I smiled and nodded, "okay then but how do you think that we are going to do this" I asked.

Elijah smiled and handed me a piece of paper;

Dear Mr Salvatore;

The Michelson's would like to invite you to celebrate with them on the 2nd of this month at the Michelson mansion.

With love Nik all the Michelson's

I looked back up and couldn't help the smirk that came to my face, "this way we have a cover for when we kill our mother" Kol said.

I looked to them and shook my head, "you're doing all this for me" I said confused.

Kol walked over to me and smiled as he took my hand that wasn't holding Matthew and smiled as I looked at him, "your family Anna, so our mother isn't anything to us anymore" Kol said to me.

I smiled and we all walked back in to the living room where there was a crib in the corner, I walked over and placed Matthew down in it and smiled as he sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"well it looked like we have a ball to plan and organise" I said to them.


	38. Chapter 38

We had been planning this ball for a couple of days and to be honest it was taking a lot out of me, I walked down the stairs and smiled as Nik was sat down at the bottom of the stairs muttering at the lights he was trying to wind around the stairs, I took the lights from him and smiled as he looked up at me, "Beth you should be resting love" Nik said to me.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "if I was in bed, who is it that would be able to help you do this right" I said chuckling as I wound the lights around the stairs and smirked as Nik looked annoyed.

"This works for you but takes me ages" he muttered.

"It takes a woman's touch love" I said and plugged the plug in and smiled as the stairs all lit up and looked beautiful.

"Wow" I said and turned to Nik who was smiling, "so then are you going to tell me what you are wearing tonight love" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and shook my head; "it's a surprise for you" I said and walked back up the stairs to where Rebekah was.

I walked into the room and sat down smiling at Rebekah who was playing with her hair and she turned to face me and smiled, "Beth you okay" Bekah asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah just tried is all, the twins are taking it out of me and I don't remember ever being this tried with Matthew" I explained to her.

She smiled and nodded, "you're going to be okay, but if you have any issues or you just want to speak to someone you know what you can come to me" Bekah said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "thank you Bekah" I said.

I walked out of the room and down to the room I shared with Nik and he smiled as I walked in and put the pad of paper down and walked over to me and put his hand on my stomach smiling at the small bump I know had, "are you okay, I heard what you said to Bekah" he said.

I smiled and walked over to the bed with him following me and smiled as he looked at me, "well to be honest I am not worried too much, but it was a really easy pregnancy with Matthew and I am just drained really" I explained to him.

He nodded and grabbed my hand, "well this time I will be with you all the way" Nik said to me.

I nodded and kissed his cheek, "now get out and I will see you at the ball tonight" I said and smirked as he pouted.

I ignored him and laughed as he walked out backwards and huffed, I laughed and walked towards the bathroom and grabbed a towel from the rack and went to getting myself sorted for the night ahead, knowing that I would have Matthew looked after and sorted out by Nik I knew that I could sort myself out. I grabbed the shower gel and went to washing myself down from all the dirt from the day; I ringed the water out of my hair and grabbed the towel to dry off my hair. I grabbed the colour remover for the colour in my hair and went to taking the pink and blue out of it and went back to blonde.

I dried my hair and saw the Rebekah was sat in the room and smiling, "Nik said do you know where Matthew's suit is" Bekah asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I believe it is hanging up in the wardrobe in his room" I explained.

Bekah nodded and smiled, "thanks and the hair looks nice all one colour" she said as she walked out of the room.

I laughed and walked back into the bathroom and looked at the clock in the room and noticed that I only had an hour until the ball was to start; I grabbed my make-up bag and went to doing black smoky eyes and blood red lips as well. I grabbed my brush and pins and went to pinning it into place with the odd curl dropping down. Once I was happy with the look of my face and hair I grabbed the towel tighter around my body and walked into the room where I had hid the dress I was going to wear. I pulled on a black strapless bra and matched it with a black pair of lace pants and walked over to the wardrobe pulling out my dress and pulling it on.

I looked into the mirror and smiled as I saw that the dress was still as beautiful on as it was off, it was a dark red bodice and then had a black poof skirt which red roses on the top of the skirt which came down the skirt as well. I walked over to the closet in the room and grabbed the red high heels and slipped them on, looking into the mirror I smiled at the finished image and walked out of the room to see that Nik was waiting at the top of the stairs and smiled as he saw me, "wow you look beautiful" he said and kissed me.

I looked around and noticed that Matthew was with Finn and Elijah and giggling away, "I don't want him out of our sight, you see my brother or you mother and he comes to Nik or I" I said.

They nodded and Nik held his arm out for mine and we walked down the stairs of the mansion so we could mingle with the others.


	39. Chapter 39

I looked around the room and smiled as I could see that Matthew was enjoying himself as he was being passed between Finn and Kol while Elijah and Rebekah was trying to make sure that Nik and I would not kill my brother or their mother straight away. I felt a pair of hands on my waist and turned around to see that Nik was there smiling as he moved his hands around to the front and rubbed my stomach making me feel a little bit better. I leant back into Nik and looked around the room again smiling as I saw Liz walking towards me with carol, "behave" I whispered.

"Annie it's nice to see you are, you brother said that you have been ill" Liz said to me.

I smiled at her and shook my head, "you know what Damon can be like, always make it out to worse than it is" I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, "of course" she said and I smiled as she looked down and noticed that Nik was still rubbing my stomach. "Are you pregnant" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "we only found out the other day, found out it was twins as well. Now we can give our son some siblems" I said watching as she looked around the room.

"Damon said that you have a son" she said not looking at me.

I smiled and turned to carol, "His name is Matthew and I believe he is with his uncles Finn and Kol" I said pointing to where Matthew was cuddled into Finn.

"Well he is beautiful and it's nice to see a happy family around here, even if he is adopted" Carol said.

I snickered and turned to her, "oh carol he isn't adopted, he is mine and Nik's. They took him from me and I took him back" I said and walked away.

I walked over to the rest of my family when I noticed that the doors opened and in walked my brother with that thing he calls a girlfriend, I also noticed that Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie where there, but she looked like she didn't want to be with them. I noticed that Nik and Elijah had seen them and walked over to me and smiled as Damon walked towards me, "we are not looking for a fight Damon, we are hosting this ball for Matthew and the twins, so we expect you to be on your best behaviour for you nephew" Elijah asked.

Damon snorted and walked over to me and grabbed my arm making me look at him, "this is far from over sister, I believe that you should have left Stefan an adult, he would have realised that you are bad news" Damon said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "shame you don't see what that little bitch is doing to you, I mean you used to be the nice brother the brother that believed that I was dead, what happened to him" I asked.

"He got lied to, so here I am" he said to me.

"You see Elena, what is funny thing is that all this is jealousy because Damon can't have any of this, no family, no children anything. I believe this is what father wanted for you wasn't it. Nothing to ruin" I snickered at him.

I noticed that Damon looked down and I turned to Elena, "you broke my son's hurt so I think it is only fair I do the same to you" I snapped and turned to Bonnie, "let's go" I said and smiled as he broke out of Matt's arm and bounced over to me, "thank you, I've been trying to leave for a while" she said to me.

I nodded my head and walked upstairs with her and she followed my every movement, "this is a goodwill thing and I hope that Damon sees that, Give this to Damon when you are you" I snapped and looked into her eyes, "you are free, but you ever piss me off again Bonnie Bennet I will kill you" I snapped at her.

I watched as she became herself again and she looked up to me, "thank you" she said to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to let her leave when I heard her stop, I smirked knowing that she would want to know what is wrong, "Annie, are you okay" she asked me.

I forced the tears out and turned around, "just worried about my son, I don't trust my brother around him. He's just a little boy who just wants his mummy and daddy" I said.

She smiled and walked over to me, "what did you call your son, if you don't mind me asking" Bonnie asked me.

I looked at her, "Matthew, he is names after his uncle; Damon didn't like Matthew and well I did. Damon never knew" I explained to her and stood up.

She smiled and took my hand, "looks like I was partially wrong about you, you still bit me and turned me into this but I understand why" she said to me and walked out of the room.

I walked out of the room and noticed that Caroline was stood there ringing her hands together, "hey Beth" Caroline said to me.

I looked at her and noticed that she looked at me and smiled, "can we talk, I haven't done anything to you, I just want to make sure that were still friends" she asked.

I smiled and nodded; "sure, bonnie is herself again" I said and walked away.

I walked down the stairs again when I felt a pair of small hands on my dress, I looked down and noticed Matthew was trying to climb up me, I laughed and bent down picking him up and smiling as he nuzzled down in my arms, "where's daddy" I asked.

He pointed over the room and I followed to see that Nik was turned around and leaning down, I smiled and turned to Matthew, "well done love" I said and walked over to Nik to see that he was trying not to hurt someone. "Niklaus Michelson" I snapped and watched as he looked up at me.

"Your brother will deserve this" he snapped at me.

"First off do not yell at me Niklaus I didn't do anything and what did my stupid brother do know" I asked.

Nik softened when I noticed that he did wrong and shook his head, "ask Kol" he said and walked out of the doors.

I shook my head and looked down to see Kol passed out, I frowned and bent down "idiot" I snapped and looked around the room, seeing Elijah I walked over to him and smiled as he looked up, "Anna-Beth" he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that he was speaking to Liz, "sorry to be rude Liz, Nik has walked out of here after Kol drinking too much and I need to make sure that he is okay, but I cannot take Matthew out into the cold. Do you mind looking after him for a while" I asked.

Elijah smiled and shook his head smiling at me, "of course not, come here little one. I believe that there is cake around here" Elijah said and excused himself from us.

I smiled as I walked out of the door and noticed that Nik was stood up against the wall and I frowned, "I understand you are pissed off and annoyed, but we do not take this out on me love" I snapped.

Nik turned to me and nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you love, I just got upset" Nik explained to me.

I smiled and took his hand, "come on love, we have a party to get back to, and I believe that this is going to be fun" I said smiling at him.

Nik laughed and I linked my arm with his and we walked back into the mansion to have Rebekah pull us up the stairs, to hear Elijah speak to the crowd. "so we only ever have a ball when something big is happening in our family, and well we have had two big things happen to us, first off my brother and sister in-law have found their son after him being taken away from us and this is little Matthew" Elijah said pointing to Matthew who was giggling and clapping his hands.

I smiled fondly and Elijah held his hand out for mine, I took his hand and smiled as Nik followed and nodded to let him do this, "my wife and I would like to announce that we are expecting twins" Nik said proudly.

I smiled and leant into Nik, "so please could you all join us for a waltz in the ballroom" Elijah said and we all walked down the stairs.

I looked around the room and noticed that there were all couples around the room, Damon was with Elena, Caroline with Tyler, Matt was dancing with Rebekah and I smiled as I leant into Nik who kissed the top of my head, "come on love, you staying with me" Nik said to me.

I smiled and the music came on and we all started to dance in a circle, I noticed that Matthew was with Elijah and he was giggling away, "look at him, he reminds me so much of you love" I said to him.

Nik smiled and nodded, "and I'm sure the little girl we would have is going to be like her mother" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and turned to face him when he twirled me out, "god help us" I said to him.

We laughed and I went back to him as we danced around the room, when the music stopped I turned my attention to the woman who just appeared and noticed that it was Esther, "well no one invited the wicked witch did they" I snapped as I walked up to her.


	40. Chapter 40

I noticed that everyone was quiet and I knew that we would have to get everyone out of her, I raised my hands and waved it over Esther smirking as she just stood there, I turned to my family and smiled, "take the people out of here, you can leave Damon, so he can see his plan crumble" I said laughing.

Everyone had left and I turned around to see Damon stood by Esther smiling, "this way Stefan will never know you're his mother, I don't mind bringing him up to hate your very existence" Damon snapped at me.

I chuckled and walked over to Damon and looked over to Bonnie, "I played nice for you, I let bonnie go and even explained a few things for her, but once again my little brother thinks he knows best. Really Damon teaming up with a witch how can't have much magic" I said.

Esther looked at me and I laughed, "Oh love, your magic was only a little bit, you never did have any did you" I said to her.

She looked scared and I noticed that she looked over to Damon and I smirked, "what's a 167 year old vampire going to do for you" I asked.

Nik snickered, "really mother, you try and kill your children and now you try and kill your grand-son" Nik snapped as he walked over to her and smiled as he bent down so he was level with her.

"Your wife is an abomination Niklaus and I don't want her around, I don't want you around either as all you do is pull this family down" Esther snapped.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out and watched as she looked over to me, "were the abominations, maybe you need to look in the mirror love, I mean come on we might love to live our life's but we have never done anything as bad as you" I snapped at her.

"Yeah what is it I've done worst that you have" she said walking into my personal space.

"you lied to your husband about your eldest child, told him she died of the flu back then, then you went on to have another two children because you felt guilty over what you did, but when you strayed from Mikael and slept with Nicklaus's father and then tried to pass him off as Mikael's only then to go on and have another two children which in the end made Mikael speak to you all again. You see I always hated Mikael for what he did to Niklaus but then for Mikael to hate Nik that much had to be something else to do this" I said getting up and walking around her.

I smiled as I hit Damon on the shoulder as my hand hit the side of his shoulder which made him jump, "you see as much as Damon and I hate one and another, we always knew the truth about our parents, we knew that our mother was a coward and tried to pass my son off as her own, but ended up dying a few months later, and as for father, well he was so far into his secret life that he didn't care what Damon and I did, as long as we didn't get in his way" I said smiling.

I turned back to Esther and noticed that she was very fascinated on our son, "what are you looking at" I snapped as I stood in front of my son.

"He looks like henrik" she said.

Nik laughed and got up, "you have no right to speak or look at my son" Nik snapped.

I walked over to her and smiled, "you see that's what a father looks like, Nik is a great father to our son and he will be to our twins as well" I said and turned around to Damon, "I have one question and I want you to answer it honestly" I said to him.

Damon nodded and I looked over to him, "why did you lie to me about Matthew, why did you let me believe that he was dead" I asked.

Damon smiled and turned to me and looked at Nik, "because you slept with a vampire Annie, you decided that instead of telling father that you sleep with one, and worst you got pregnant by one. But I see that you haven't learnt your lesson and have done it again" Damon said to me.

"He's your nephew Damon, and these babies are a part of me, shouldn't that have been enough for you" I snapped.

"No, you lied to me so I lied to you" he said crossing his arms.

"What are you 4" I snapped.

He huffed and I turned around to Nik and nodded, "all yours love" I said.

Nik smiled and walked over to Esther and bent down, "thank you for bringing me into this world and for turning me into a vampire, because if you didn't I would never have found the love of my life and my soul mate, I would never have my children either and I certainly would not have been able to have my brothers and sister around me either. So thank you mother for the wonderful live you have given to me, but this is where yours ends" Nik said and I walked over to Elijah and grabbed Matthew, "I've got him brother, you go to Nik" I said and sat down on the sofa and stood Matthew up on my legs.

I looked up to see that Finn and Kol had a hold of her and Elijah was holding Damon back with one hand, "Annie she needs to do this, I want my brother back" Damon screamed at me.

"Matthew baby" I said.

Matthew looked up at me and smiled, "can you go to your aunt Rebekah for me" I asked.

He nodded and closed his eyes and appeared in Rebekah's arms, I chuckled and looked over to Damon, and "you can't take care of a magic baby" I snapped.

"What the hell did you do to him" Damon snapped.

I laughed and shook my head, "nothing he is the son of Nik and I, he got our genes and my magic, which could mean he is also part wolf" I said smiling.

He took a step back and didn't say anything else, I looked over to see that it had taken all of the brothers to hold their mother there, I walked over to her and turned to them all, "are you sure you don't want to do this" I asked.

Kol smiled and looked at me, "your family and my sister, she is trying to harm my unborn nieces or nephews and has also hurt my nephew" he said to me.

I nodded and saw that Finn, Nik and Elijah where all nodding as well so I walked into her personal space and smirked, "shame" I said and ripped her heart out of her chest.

I threw her heart on the floor and turned to Damon, "you come anywhere near my son or family you kill end up dying the same way, do I make myself clear" I snapped.

Damon nodded and sped away from the mansion, "well that was eventful" I said and walked over to Nik and we took Matthew to bed for the night.


	41. Chapter 41

It had been a week since we killed Esther at the ball that we had decided to throw, and also we all haven't heard anything from Damon either which we wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. I walked down the hall with bags of clothes in my hands and walked into the nursery that Nik and Elijah was doing up for the twins and i dumped it down on the floor and smiled as there two cots that were identical to the cot that Nik made for Matthew, "wow love" i said as i walked over to the cot he was doing.

The cots was mahogany brown that looked red and i ran my hand threw it, "do you like it" he asked me.

I nodded and turned around to him and smiled, "it's beautiful love, where did you even think of these" i asked.

Nik laughed and shook his head, "Elijah liked the idea of making them ourselves" Nik said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him and kissed his cheek, "thank you love" i said and walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

I smiled as i looked around and noticed that Rebekah was in the room with Matthew and Finn while they were trying to feed him; i walked over and ran my hand through his hair smiling at him when he looked at me. "Mama" Matthew said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah baby mama" i said to him.

I kissed his head and noticed that Finn was trying to feed him, "what do you have today love" i asked.

"Apples" Finn said to me.

I chuckled and nodded, "of course" i said rolling my eyes, this is all that Matthew will eat these days and it was really hard to get anything else in him.

I looked around the kitchen and saw the blood packs and smiled as i walked over to them and grabbed some of them drinking them down one after the other, "Beth sweetie, i think 4 is enough" Bekah said to me.

I smirked and sat down on the chair and placed my hand on my stomach, "just hungry is all" i said to them.

Kol walked over to me and smiled, "I'm sure it's just that the twins are growing and you being half vampire is making you need to drink more" Kol explained to me.

I smiled and looked at him, "I'm still not sure what is going to happen when i am due to give birth" i said to him.

Kol smiled and shook his head, "let's talk to the others and see if there is anything about this out there" Kol said and looked back to see that Rebekah had Matthew and we all walked up to the bedroom where Nik, Finn and Elijah were.

We walked into the room and Nik walked over to me and smiled as he guided me to sit down, "love" Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked up at him and then to the others, "so when i had Matthew i was human and didn't really have any issues when having him, but there are a few differences" i said to them.

Kol looked at me and frowned, "what can be different know" Kol asked.

I smiled and looked at him, "well the first is that know i am a vampire who isn't supposed to be able to get pregnant, and second I'm 167 years old and the last time i did this Matthew was fine but i wasn't" i explained.

Nik took my hand and smiled, "well we have our mothers witchy books and we will look on the internet for anything we can find on this love. I promise that you will be okay" Nik said to me.

I nodded and looked to the others and noticed that they were looking just as determined as Nik was, i yawned and couldn't help stretching my arms out either, "come on, you need to rest, the little ones are taking it out of you love" Nik said to me and we walked out to the bedroom where i was laid down.

I opened my eyes as i had the worst dream going, i was in the boarding house standing over the body of my husband, i couldn't go to him as Bonnie was holding me back from him with her magic and Matthew was on the floor in pain, screaming. I couldn't do anything but let my tears coming out. "Please" was all i could remember.

I looked around and noticed that Nik wasn't around, i threw the covers off me and sped down to the kitchen where i saw everyone but Nik, "where is Nik" i said to them.

"Um went to the boarding house i think, Tyler wanted to speak to him" Rebekah said.

I nodded and sped out of the mansion and too the boarding house where i noticed that there was a light all over the boarding house, i couldn't hear anything inside and knew that this wasn't good, i raised my hands and pushed my fingers out and pushed all of Bonnie's magic away and sped into the house to see that Damon was coming at Nik with a stake and a white oak stake as well, i growled at him and felt something change in me and didn't know what the hell it was, but i could feel a pain in my body and it was white hot as well. I couldn't breathe through the pain.

Nik's POV

I turned to see that my wife was in a lot of pain and there was nothing that i could do about it, i was stuck to the wall with the magic of this stupid witch and then there was Damon who just looked scared, "let go of me, i need to get to her" i snapped.

"Nah i think it is time for you to lose" Damon snapped at me.

I growled and looked to bonnie, hoping there was something tied to Annie, "please bonnie, she is pregnant with twins and she could lose them" i said to her.

Bonnie smirked and shook her head, "sorry i won't be doing anything for you family, she did this to me and then lied to me about it all. So sorry but no thank you" Bonnie said to me.

I growled and pushed against her magic but nothing was happening to the magic, i turned my attention to Beth and shook my head, "love please breath through this, you will be okay, i cannot lose you, none of you" i said to her.

I smiled and let out a breath and i watched as she moved her hand and i watched as Bonnie went flying in the other direction, i fell to the floor and moved quickly to her side and pulled her to my lap stroking her hair, "shh… I've got you" i said to her and ran my hand through her hair.

"Nik it hurts something is breaking in my body and it can't be the twins they aren't big enough" she said to me.

"Shh…" i said to her and pulled her more onto my lap.

I noticed that when i looked into her eyes she had yellow eyes and i frowned, "no this cannot be" i said and looked up to Damon.

"Why do you hate your sister so much, and why do you look scared" i asked.

"None of your business" Damon snapped.

I looked down as i noticed that Beth had gone quite, "love" i said and knew it was too late, "i would leave if i was you" i snapped and looked down to see a big beautiful white wolf growling at Damon.


	42. Chapter 42

Damon's POV

I was really terrified my sister was showing signs of being a werewolf before i could stop anything she turned into a wolf and a big white one as well, i knew that this was going to be trouble, grabbing my phone i pulled up the contacts and pulled up Ric, putting the phone to my ear i waited for Ric to answer the phone.

"Damon i told you i am not helping you to kill your sister, this is your problem not mine" Ric said.

"I know but i don't want to speak about that, i want to know if there is anything about white wolfs" i asked.

"White wolfs no idea" Ric said to me.

I frowned and smirked as i saw myself into the mirror, "well could you have a look for me please" i asked.

"Sure Damon, but what is this about" Ric asked me.

"Just something i saw around Klaus, i think this could be our ticket to taking him down for good" i lied to him.

"Okay I'll see what i can do" Ric said.

Ric hung up on me and i put the phone down walking out of the room and down the stairs to see that everyone was here and they looked scared, "Damon what are we going to do, this is new, she is three things, wolf, witch and vampire" Elena said to me.

I turned to her and smirked, "you wanted to take on my sister and her family and this is what war looks like" i said and laughed as she nodded and walked away.

I walked down the stairs and down to the basement where there was a locked door and frowned, "anything bon bon" i asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "no nothing i can't get this open, its blood magic but not Salvatore" she said to me.

I frowned but nodded as i made my way back upstairs.

Nik's POV

I watched as my wife became a large white wolf and she looked over to me and i couldn't help but smirk as she growled at me, "careful love" i said and smirked as she turned to the others and took a step forward. I watched as Damon took a step back and i looked over to him laughing.  
"Why Damon you look scared of your sister" i chuckled and walked over to her and held my hand out over her and smiled as she nuzzled into me, i pulled her to me and kissed her head, "go on, have some fun love. I'll find you" i said to her and smiled as she took off out of the door.

"Aren't you worried about your twins" Matt snapped at me.

"Why they are part wolf as well" i said to him.

"Great" Matt said and i smiled, "it is isn't it" i said and turned around to walk out of the door, i turned back to Damon and smiled, "looks like you are losing more and more doesn't it" i said and sped back to the mansion to see the mansion looking a mess and my wife playing with Matthew.

"Um the wolf just growled at me when i would pick Matthew up and then Matthew would cry at me" Rebekah said.

I chuckled and walked over to them and smiled as she nuzzled up to me and Finn snorted, "that's why she has been so grumpy and upset" Finn said.

Rebekah snorted and turned to me, "she's a wolf, but how" Rebekah asked.

"No idea, it was a shock to her as well, do you know why she came to the boarding house" i asked.

"She was really upset and then turned to us and asked if we had seen you, i think that she had another nightmare" Elijah said to me.

I nodded and turned back to Matthew and my wife to see that Matthew was asleep on my wife's back hands wound in her fur and Beth was fast asleep.

I grabbed a blanket and gently pried my sons hand off my wife and placed him down on the sofa and put the blanket over her so when she changed back she had something covering her, i stood up and picked my son up walking over to the nursery we had for him and placed him down in the cot and put a blanket over him. I turned the monitor on before i left the room and walked down to our room getting into bed.

Anna-Beth POV

I woke up to hear someone laugh at me which i knew was Kol, "really you want Nik to kill you love" i said pulling the blanket around me.

Kol smirked and shook his head; i walked upstairs and noticed that Nik was fast asleep. Grabbing a towel i got into the shower and washed myself off, i felt bubbles and knew that my twins where fine and that this wasn't going to be the last time i would become a wolf.

I was just worried about what was going to happen to me when it came to giving birth to the twins, would i be in wolf form or would it be as a human or vampire. Know i knew that i was going to have to looking into this to make sure that my husband and son would lose me or the twins.


	43. Chapter 43

I woke up the next morning and couldn't believe what had happened to me, i rolled over and noticed that Nik was awake and smiling down at me, "morning my little wolf" he said smiling at me.

"That hurt like a bitch" i said to him.

Nik smiled and pulled me into his arms and kissed me, i kissed him back and moaned as his hands went up to my body and i smiled as he moved down and kissed my stomach laying his head down listening to their heartbeats, "good to know you can change and the twins are okay" Nik said to me.

I nodded and looked down to him, "Nik what does this mean for me" i asked.

Nik smiled and moved up to kiss me, "i promise that i will find everything i can on this love and what it is we would refer to you as" Nik said to me.

I nodded and got out of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, knowing that i wouldn't really be going on i grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tee-shirt and a black top to go over the top of it as well as my red converse.

I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled my hair into a bun and walked down the hall to see my son was wide awake and playing with his toys, "morning my little prince" i said as i walked closer to him.

"Mama" he said to me.

I smiled as i bent down to pick him up and threw him in the air smiling as he started to giggle, "mama" he giggled.

I smiled and placed him down on my lip and grabbed a hold of a towel and some clothes for him and walked down to the bathroom, i closed the door behind me and placed Matthew down on the matt giving him some ducks to play with, walking over to the shower i turned the water on and filled the bathtub with some bubbles and walked over to Matthew and pulled his onesie off and nappy and went to pick him up and place him in the bath. I washed my son off and smiled as he held up his duck and smiled at me, "aww wow, is the duck having a bath as well love" i asked.

Matthew nodded and i chuckled as i heard the door open, before i could turn around Matthew giggled throwing his hands up and down chanting his father's name "papa" he said.

I smiled and looked over to Nik and he knelt down beside me, "yeah baby papa" Nik said and kissed my head.

"I was thinking that we could go out for the day, leave here and take him to the zoo or something else" Nik said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "sure, well do you want to finish giving him his bath or get everything ready for him" i asked.  
"I'll do this while you get his bag ready as i will only do it wrong" Nik said smirking at me.

I laughed and stood up kissing his cheek, "okay then love" i said and walked down the hall to the kitchen to see everyone there.

I smirked as Rebekah looked pissed, "you growled at me last night" she snapped.

"You tried to take my son from me" i said to her crossing my arms.

"I didn't know it was you, i thought that Damon was trying something" she said to me.

I smirked and walked over to her, "thank you for protecting Matthew i don't think that he would be in better hands" i said to her smiling.

Bekah squealed and ran over to me hugging me, "you really are a beautiful wolf Beth, i mean you are really white and bigger than Nik" she said to me.

I looked at her and frowned, "i don't really remember much of last night, i remember coming down here and asking where Nik was, i remember going to the boarding house and i remember feeling really pissed that Damon and bonnie where going to hurt him. I don't know what it was but there was a white hot pain in my body and i couldn't breathe, the next thing i see is that everything is so clear and i wake up down here" i explained to her.

Bekah smiled and walked back over to me and smiled as she wrapped her arms around me, "were find out what we can about this, but you need to have some time not thinking about this" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "that's why were down here, Nik and i are going to take Matthew out of town and to the zoo" i said to her.

Rebekah smiled and nodded, "sounds like a good plan, we will look for things about this wolf thing if we can" she said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the hallway and grabbed a hold of the nappy bag we had for Matthew and filled it with the stuff we needed including food for him, i put the bag back on the pram and pushed it outside to the car and placed it in the back.

I walked back inside to see that Nik had walked down the stairs with Matthew in his arms and smiled at me, "right then, are we ready to go" Nik asked.

I nodded and we walked out to the car and strapped Matthew into his car seat and we walked around to the front of the car and got in. i turned to Nik and smiled as he drove out of the mansion and to the zoo with Matthew.


	44. Chapter 44

Nik turned into the Zoo and i turned back to see that Matthew was asleep and i couldn't help but smile, he was the most beautiful little boy i had ever seen. I turned back to Nik and he got out of the car and walked around to the back and pulled the pram out and set it up so it was laying down and i walked around to the side of the car and grabbed a hold of Matthew and smiled as he knew it was me while he was asleep and i placed him down in his pram with his dummy clipped to him as well.

I put the change bag on the back of the pram and turned around to see that Nik grabbed the pram and turned it around as we pushed it into the Zoo; we knew that today would be a good day.

I looked around the entrance and smiled as for the first time this was going to be a good family day out for us, before the twins come and we would have difficulty getting out and about, we walked up to the cashier and i smiled as she looked down, "good morning, welcome to our Zoo, we hope that you have a really good day" she said to us.

Nik smiled and pulled out his wallet, "two adults please" he said.

She smiled and nodded, "of course, are we on holiday here" she asked us.

I shook my head and looked at her, "no we live in Mystic Falls but our son wanted to see the other places" we explained.

She nodded and i smiled as we took the tickets and walked out of the entrance and into the area where the birds where and smiled as Nik took my hand and pulled me to him, "right then, i think we need to wake our boy" Nik said to me.

I nodded and we walked around to the front of the pram and looked in to see that Matthew was awake and looking at me, "mama" he said rubbing his eyes, smiling i took his hands and kissed them, i pulled him out of the pram and placed him on my hip and smiled down at him, "let's look at the animals" i said.

Matthew giggled and looked over to Nik and held his hands out, "lion's papa, lions" Matthew chanted at Nik.

Nik smiled and pulled him out of my arms and threw him in the air, i chuckled as i grabbed the pram and pushed it after my son and husband. "Mama come" Matthew said to me.

I chuckled and we walked over to the lions and Nik placed Matthew down on the floor and smiled as he slowly walked over to the glass and placed his hand on the top of it smiling, "be careful love" i said to him.

Matthew nodded and i smiled as i walked over to my son and bent down behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and smiled as he leant back against me, i heard a camera and knew that Nik was taking some pictures of us, "i want loads so we can show him them when he gets older love" Nik said to me.  
I smiled and nodded, "of course love, it will be nice for the three of them" i said and looked down to Matthew and smiled, and "do you want to feed some animal's sweetheart" I asked.

"Please mama" Matthew said to me.

I smiled and picked him up and walked over to Nik who bent down, i placed Matthew on his shoulders and watched as Nik put his hands over Matthews's legs and trapped him there so he wouldn't fall. We walked up to the petting zoo and smiled as he wiggled to get down, "papa down" Matthew asked.

"Matthew please stay by me, i don't want you to get hurt love" Nik said and placed him down on the floor and held out his hand for him to hold.

I watched as Matthew reached up and took a hold of his hand and we walked into the petting zoo, i looked around and noticed that there was other people there and they smiled at us when they saw Matthew, "he is adorable, what is his name" one of the woman asked me.

I smiled and watched as Nik sat down and placed Matthew on his lap, "this is Matthew" he explained to her.

"He is a lovely little boy" she said and came over with some food pellets for Matthew, "okay i need you to hold out your hand for me" she said.

I watched as Matthew shrank back into Nik and Nik smiled, "come on buddy, what if papa does this first and then you can" Nik said.

Matthew nodded and i smiled as i sat down watching my husband and son, the lady gave some of the pellets to Nik and Nik held his hand out for the rabbit to come out and take the food from Nik, i grabbed my phone and took the picture and smiled, big bad hybrid my ass, i laughed to myself and turned the phone to video and captured Matthew feeding the rabbit.

I noticed that he went to put some of it in his mouth and i pulled it out of his hand, "no baby, come on we will feed you in the cafe while mama and papa get some food" i said to him and we got up and walked to the cafe to get him feed.

We took a seat and i put Matthew into the high chair and grabbed the food that we got for him and went to feeding him, i smirked as he was trying to grab hold of the food and smiling when he looked at me, "good boy baby" i said to him.

He finished his food and i picked him up cleaning off the food and laying him down in his pram and wrapping a blanket around him, i pulled the hood up and smiled as he popped his dummy into his mouth and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. I turned back to Nik and noticed that he was looking through the pictures and smiled when he came to the one i took, i looked over and smiled, and "not so scary now are we" I said picking at my food.

Nik looked up and smiled, "to our family no, but the outside world we always will be" Nik said to me.

I nodded and looked over to see that Matthew was fast asleep and Nik was eating what he had, i grabbed the cup of coffee in front of me and drank it but something was off about it and i needed something else, i got up and walked over to Nik and smiled as i kissed his cheek, "make sure no one follows" i asked and walked into the bathroom and looked down to see one pair of feet, seeing no one else's i locked the bathroom door and walked over to the door and slammed it opened, "do you mind" she snapped at me.

I smirked and leant on the side, "of course not love" i said to her.

She looked at me and frowned, "you not from around here are you" she said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, "nope and i need food" i said and grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes compelling her, "you will not scream or make a sound" i said to her and sank my teeth into her neck and drank her dry.

I looked down to the girl and frowned, "great" i said and picked her up and walked over to the lockers in the bathroom and opened one, i placed her inside one of them and closed the door as she was locked inside it.

I walked over to the sinks and washed the blood of my hands and face and went to the door and unlocked it, i walked out to see that Nik smirked at me, "done love" he asked me.

I nodded and smiled, "yep" i said and i grabbed the pram and we walked out of the cafe before anything bad could be blamed on us.

We walked around the zoo for a little bit longer and i couldn't believe that it had been getting late, "come on love, we need to get him home, it's been a long day" i said to him and we turned and walked back to the car park where we had left the car.

We walked past a small gift shop and i walked inside and grabbed a stuffed animal and walked out of the shop and smiled as i passed it to Nik with a smile, "come on" i said and with that we walked out of the shop.


	45. Chapter 45

I had been down in the bedroom for a couple of hours and i had all sorts of books all around me, looking around the books i noticed that they all said the same thing, that i was a tribrid, three different species, i sighed when I heard a sound from beside me and i looked up to see that Nik was looking down at me, "love, you need to rest as you have been up for hours while looking in this for answers and i don't think that there is anything here" Nik said to me.

"No i have found something about this love, here sit down and listen to this love" i said to him and smiled, "so a tribrid is a loophole in nature and this is where that person is a mix of three different species, witch, werewolf and vampire" i explained.

"Okay but how, i mean you brother is nothing like you" Nik asked me.

I looked at Nik and shrugged my shoulders, "i have no idea, i would have had to have this all inside me so part werewolf and then part witch before i would have become a vampire, so if this was true this would mean that Damon should be able to do this as well" i said to him.

Nik nodded, "well from the time that we have been here, i haven't seen anything like this with him" Nik said to me.

I nodded and put the laptop down, "i know and i think that I'm going to need the books my father wrote before he died, but i know that Damon will not let me anywhere near them" i said looking down trying to think of a way to get these books.

"Well there is one thing that i know is that you do know that you're not going anywhere near there alone, he will try to kill you again love" Nik said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "i know, but i want these books Nik, they might tell me why i am from both witch and werewolf" i said to him.

"Okay well we can go there, and i am hoping that over the hour of Elijah, Finn and Kol keeping your brother busy that we can go into the boarding house and get the stuff that we need" Nik said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "let me get up and get dressed and then we can get your brothers to distract my brother" i said to him.

He nodded and i walked up the stairs into the bathroom and turned the shower on and striped out of my clothing and got into the shower getting ready for the day. I got out of the shower and decided that i would need something that i could get changed into, so i wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to my walk-in wardrobe and smiled as i saw all the clothes around me, i picked out a pair of red and black leggings with a t-shirt that said 'Normal People Scare Me' and a pair black biker boots as well as the red leather jacket. I walked over to the mirror and turned the little light on and grabbed my hairbrush quickly putting my hair up so it was half up and half down and then placed my makeup on.

I walked down the stairs and smirked as they all turned to me, Kol, Elijah and Nik were used to the new dress since i had, but i could see that Finn was just confused and Rebekah just shook her head, "i really need to get you some fashion sense" Bekah said to me.

I laughed and shook my head, "my fashion is fine thank you" i said and Nik walked over to me and smiled, "well then Elijah, Kol and Finn are going to annoy that group as i believe that Kol has a thing for that girl Caroline" Nik said to me.

I turned to Kol and pouted, "you told your brother instead of me" i pouted at him.

Kol just laughed and walked past me, "he's lying" he said and i knew that he wasn't as Kol was really quite.

I shook my head and we sped to the boarding house and i listened in as i took down the protection spell before i left, "i have no idea Elena, i just want to be able to go out of the house and have a drink with Ric" i heard Damon snap.

I wanted to laugh but kept my mouth shut, "but what if your stupid sister turns up" Elena said to him.

I turned to Nik and noticed that he looked pissed but didn't do anything, "well bonnie is here and is trying to get through the blood magic spell on the door down there, i still want to know what the hell is behind that door" Damon said.

"Well it has something to do with your sister" Elena said sounding like she was bored.

"Yeah well it isn't like i can go and ask her" Damon said and then we heard walking, "I'll be gone about an hour, your be fine for an hour won't you" Damon said to her.

"Sure Damon" Elena said and i noticed that they didn't sound in love with each other.

I couldn't hear any kissing and knew something was off about this, i watched as Damon left the house and i ducked down waiting a while to hear if Elena went down to Bonnie, hearing footsteps i raised my hands chanting some Latin on Nik and i so we didn't make a noise when entering the boarding house, i appeared in the boarding house and went to the library looking for the journals that i knew had to be around here, i looked around and noticed that every one of the books looked to be taken out and put somewhere else. I looked around and noticed that Nik had nothing, i pointed up stairs and sped to my brothers room and heard the shower going, i pulled open a draw and noticed that there were a draw full of journals and i grabbed them all before appearing to Nik and holding them up, we sped back to the mansion and i turned to see Nik walking over to me, "that was a side i forget you have a bad side to you love" he said to me.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "is this what you want love, me to fuck you" i whispered into his ear.

"Beth don't tease" Nik moaned to me.

I laughed and sucked on his ear and looked at him, "well i have books to get to" i said walking away swaying my hips.

I chuckled as i heard a growl and was pushed into the wall of the mansion and turned around so i was in his arms facing him; "sorry did you have other plans love" i asked playing dumb.

"Yeah you" he said and kissed my neck, i moaned as his hands went up my shirt and pushed me further into the wall.

I felt his hand go down and he picked me up, i wrapped my legs around his waist smiling as he went back to kissing my neck and nipping me, i let the veins appear around my eyes and bit down into nik's neck and drank his blood making him grind into me closer. "Beth" he moaned.

I looked up and nodded as Nik ripped my trousers off me and sped me to the bedroom and threw me down, i groaned as he pulled off his trousers and looked at me, "you're mine for the night love" he said and pounced on me.

I chuckled and moaned as Nik didn't wait for me to adjust to him as he just pushed into me, i moaned as i held onto him and pushed back as he moved, for the first time since being with Matthew for the nights, and we spent the night with each other.

Next Morning

I woke up the next morning to look around the room to see that it has been ruined, the walls were smashed in and the bed broken, there where feather everywhere and i looked down to see that Nik had bite marks all over him. I looked down at myself and smirked as i had the same, "wow that was new, I don't think that has ever happened to us" Nik said to me.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on and pulled the tatty clothes that were left and threw them in the corner of the room and got into the shower, i rinsed the blood off my body and noticed that Nik had come into the bathroom and kissed me, i grabbed the towel and went to drying myself off and getting dressed into some comfy clothes and walked down the stairs to see my family looking at me, "wow, we didn't know if you to where alive in there" Bekah said.

I smirked and nodded, "well it was different, i mean i know that we can get lost in each other, but wow" was all i could say.

Finn looked at me and then to Nik and i watched as he looked at the both of us, "is this the first time you have done this since you turned into a wolf" Finn asked.

I looked at him and frowned, "what's that got to do with it" i asked.

Elijah smiled and walked over to me, "it's a mate thing, you and Nik where different species and now you are the same sort of, so you to have mated, you're be able to be closer to each other" Elijah said to me.

I smiled and turned to Nik, "can't be that bad" i said.

He shook his head and walked over to me, "time to find out what the truth is" he said to me holding the journal my father wrote.


	46. Chapter 46

I looked down to the journals and smiled as i remembered what it was like to be able to sit in the study while father would write in them, i looked over them and noticed that they were old and tattered but i noticed that one was the worst of them all. I picked it up and noticed that it started on the day that my parents said i was born, i picked it up and began to read what had been wrote in this one.

1835

Lily and i didn't have much in this world, we couldn't conceive a child and we were alone as we didn't have any family around us. When i walked into the little house that we lived in i noticed that Lily was sat in the corner on a rocking chair, smiling i walked over to her and bent down in front of her, "Lily what are you doing, we have to be at the hall in an hour" i said to my wife.

She smiled at me and nodded as she got up, "of course, i will be ready in a bit" she said to me and walked up the hall to a room in the house that we would have used for our children but became a room for her dress making and got ready for a dance that we knew we had to be ready for.

I heard a big bang from behind me and turned around to see that there was a couple in the front of the fireplace; she looked as she was hurt. The man that was with her looked up at me, "please we need your help" he said to me.

I looked to see that he was holding a small baby girl in his arms and the woman who he had his other hand wrapped around was bleeding from her stomach, i ran to the store room we had and i grabbed some blankets and towels and ran down the hall to where i knew my wife would be. "Lilly bring towels and lots of them as i only have a few of them, we need to get these people some help" i shouted.

I smiled as i came back into the room and walked over to them bending down, "please could you tell me what you have done, as your wife is losing a lot of blood" i asked.

The man looked up and shook his head, "my wife is a witch and we are being hunted by hunters in our time, i need to put my daughter somewhere safe as she is a mixture of my wife and i, i need to make sure that she is safe" he said to me looking down at the little girl.

I saw my wife run over and she looked down, "oh my, love could you please go and get me some thread and a needle as well" my wife said to me.

I nodded and quickly got what we needed for my wife to perform on his wife and then grabbed some blankets and towels with a bowl of water as well, "here you go love" i said to her and smiled as she went to cleaning and sorting out the wife, i turned my attention to the man and noticed that the little girl was covered in her mother's blood, "would you like me to get your daughter clean" i asked him.

He looked down and for the first time that night he got up and passed her over to me and smiled, "Thank you" he said to me.

As i walked over to the side where i had placed the water in the bowl and I looked down to the little girl in my arms and could help but smile as she was the most beautiful little thing in the world. She was white blonde that was a little bit wavy and she had electric blue eyes that just stood out on her face, i looked as she has a small amount of freckles over her nose and cheeks and a small little button nose. i smiled as she reached up with her small hand and i put my finger in her little hand, gently moving it "hello there little one, i am just going to get you cleaned up" i explained to her and laid her down on the towels and un-wrapped the blanket to see that she was wearing some really strange clothes, i pulled at the clothes and smiled as they easily un-popped and i went to taking her out of everything she was wearing, i noticed that she had some strange nappy looking things on her, i grabbed a cloth and quickly went to cleaning the blood off her and smiled as she was growling at me.

"You are a very beautiful child" i said to her.

I cleaned her off and then patted her dry, once she was all dry i went to dressing in some clothes that a friend left here and i passed her back to her father who just took a step back from me, i didn't notice that he must have been watching me interact with his daughter, "please take her" he said to me.

I watched as he looked down to his wife with tears in his eyes and i knew that they were doing this for the right reasons, "i think this way they cannot find her" he said to the woman and i couldn't help but feel horrible as i heard her cry.

She nodded and i noticed that she was smiling at me, "her name is Alexandra Jane Winchester and is a witch and werewolf. She was born on the 13th June 1992 and we love her very much, please take good care of my daughter" she said to me.

I looked to lily and nodded, "of course" i said to her.

The man looked up to me giving me a letter, "when she finds out or asks" he said to me.

I took the letter from his hand and watched as they kissed each other and disappeared from our living room, i looked down to see that she was awake and trying to reach for my face, "Lilly she is beautiful" i said as i looked down to her.

Now

I looked up and smiled as i turned to Nik and the others, "i was left with the Salvatore's because my parents were being hunted because of what they were" i said as i passed the journal over to Elijah.

Bekah walked over to me and bent down, "what were they" she asked as she took my hand smiling.

I smiled and looked up, "from what i can gather from the journal is that my mother was a witch and my father was a werewolf" i said.

They all smiled and Elijah walked over to me passing back the journal, "looks like you have nothing to do with Damon" he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "looks like" i said looking down to the book and noticing a white piece of paper, "what the hell" i said and grabbed the paper.

'Alexandra'

I hope when you are reading this, that you don't hate us to much, we had to give you a way to stop the hunters from trying to kill you as you are the first of your kind, a mixture of witch and werewolf, you are everything to me and your mother and we hope that one day you be able to get over that we left you in a time where you would not be able to ever meet us. You will always been in our hearts AJ and we love you.

John and Mary Winchester (Mum and Dad)

I wiped my eyes and looked up to see that Nik had wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me over to me, "were going to find them love, they have to be alive" Nik said to me.

I nodded and looked over to Matthew and smiled, "i can't pull him all over the country love, he needs to be in one place" i said and picked Matthew up and walked back up to the bedroom to put him down for a nap.

I heard a creak and turned around to see Nik walking towards me, i put my finger to my lips and we walked out of the nursery and into our room where Nik took my hands and smiled as he looked at me, "love you have a right to know your parent and i think that this is the right thing to do, i don't want to leave Matthew as much as you, so i think that we take him with us" Nik said to me.

I smiled and looked up at him, "i don't think he would be happy being raised on the road love" i said to him.

Nik smiled and looked over to me, "love i thought ahead of this and got you something" Nik said to me and took my hand walking to the window and making me look and i saw a beautiful burnt orange 4 by 4 and i turned to Nik, "happy birthday love" Nik said to me.


	47. Chapter 47

We had the car packed up and i turned around to see that Rebekah was leant against the door and frowning, "what am i supposed to do without you, we make trouble together" she said to me.

I laughed and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to me, "don't worry love we'll be back and when we are i am sure that we will have our fun" i said smirking at her.

"Dam right we will" she said and hugged me back. "I hope you find them" she said as i pulled away.

I turned to see Kol walked over to us and hugged me, "be careful" he said to me and walked over to Nik, i looked over to Finn and Elijah and smiled as they shook their heads at me, "please be careful and don't kill anyone, yes i mean you Beth, call if need anything or just some help please call us" Finn said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "of course i will" i said to them and i walked over to Nik and smiled, "okay then were packed and have everything for Matthew, we can buy clothes for him on the road" i said.

Nik nodded and we got into the car and i looked back to see that Matthew was fast asleep sucking on his dummy, i turned back to Nik and smiled as he started the car and we drove out of the mansion and onto the road where we would be leaving mystic falls for a while.

I looked down at the laptop and smirked as i hacked into the database for my parents and smirked, "looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't like the law" i said and looked through.

"Okay any idea where we can look" Nik asked me.

I looked down on the laptop and sighed there was nothing, i smirked and turned to Nik, "could i have your phone a minute love" i asked.

Nik nodded and handed his phone over to me, i clicked in a number and held the phone up to my ear, "Atlanta Police, this is Anna talking, how can we help you" she said over the phone.

"Good after noon, my name is Anna-Beth Michelson and i am working a case on the other side of town on the Winchesters, could you please send me everything you have on them please" i asked.

"Oh you got landed with that case, sure do you have an email i can send it to detective Michelson" she asked me.

I smirked and nodded, "of course just to" i said to her.

I could hear her clicking away on the keyboard and i saw a file turn up on my laptop, smirking as i pointed to the screen i clicked the phone off and passed it back to Nik and looked down to the laptop, "wow i didn't think that would work" he said to me.

"I can speak my way out of anything" i said smiling and looking through the paperwork sent to me.

"Wow, my mother and father are wanted by nearly everyone" i said unlocking files.

Nik looked over and smiled, "do you want to stop and go back" he asked me.

I smiled as Nik was always so caring to me and i shook my head, "no i have to find them, i have questions about what i am love" i said to him.

Nik nodded and i noticed that there was a name of a police woman on here that was fired for hiding the them, i looked further into it and it said that she was a nut case, on about monsters. I chuckled to myself and looked further into this person, Jody Mills.

I typed in her name on the internet and her address came up, "okay then i have someone we might be able to speak to" i said.

"Okay then, were to then" he asked me.

I smiled and looked back down, "looks like we're off to Sioux falls in south Dakota" i said to him.

Nik nodded and put his foot down as we made our way to this person to see if we could get anything from her about my parents, "does the file say anything else, maybe other brothers or sisters" Nik asked me.

I smiled and looked into the file to see if there was anything like this, i clicked on my mother's name and noticed that it had three names under it, "here listen to this, it's from a shrink. 'Mary Winchester i believe has issues as she believes that her husband and her left their infant daughter Alexandra in the early 1800's where they believed that she would be safe from the hunters in the world, i believe that the child that Mary is carrying now is in danger of being kill just as they killed their first child'" i said and looked to Nik and frowned, "i forgot people can be cruel, i mean the woman was hurting" i said looking at the page.

"What about the baby" Nik asked.

I looked down and carried on read, "this was from a month later, 'i believe that Mary is just pretending to be better to try and keep her child, i have spoken to her lawyer and he said that he would like to come and speak to her today. I have advised that this would be fine but camera's would need to be at all times' 'it has been a day since Mary escaped with her husbands who pretended to be a lawyer and took his wife and unborn child, we are trying to find her they have gone but it like they have left the earth' I read and laughed as i looked over to Nik who was chuckling.

I smiled and looked further into the file and noticed that there was nothing on the child or if they had anymore, i turned to Nik and smiled, "well nothing in there about the child or if there was any other children" i said and noticed that there was something on a different name. "Campbell" i said and clicked into it.

"Wow, this is a mess" i said.

"What" Nik asked?

"This doctor who looked into my mother has loads of things on her and her parents, Campbell there last name was" i explained and looked to Nik, "i think when i find her i might just ask her" i said closing the lid of the laptop and turning around to see that Matthew was still asleep.

I smiled and turned back to the front and smiled as Nik reached across and took my hand, "well i think that this could be good for us, i different place" he said to me.

I nodded and leant back into the chair and turned to Nik, "don't drive all night love" i said and closed my eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

I woke to a small hand patting my face, I opened my eyes and smiled as I noticed that I was laid on a bed and Matthew was sat on my chest and smiling at me with a dummy in his mouth, "morning baby, did you have a good sleep" I asked him.

Matthew nodded and climbed off me, I got up and smiled as Matthew toddled over to Nik and held his arms up, "I thought that we could go out for breakfast and get some new clothes and stuff for the three of us" Nik said to me.

I nodded and walked over kissing my husband and walked into the bathroom and turned the taps on putting the plug into the bath and quickly running it, I put some bubbles in to it and quickly walked back out and took Matthew from my husband and laid him down on the bed, I pulled his onesie off and his nappy, quickly picking him up I walked into the bathroom and put him down in the water smiling as he began to kick and hit the water smiling.

I grabbed a wash cloth and quickly washed down our son and smiled as I gave him some toys, "not too long baby, we have things we need to do" I said to him and watched as he began to play with the boats.

I pulled the plug out and wrapped Matthew in a towel and walked out to the main room and put him down on the bed and patted him down smiling as he was playing with the little duck that was on the bed, I reached over and grabbed his nappy and vest and quickly went to getting him dressed and then put him in a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with a chequered shirt over it.

I placed him down on the floor and smirked as Nik walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, I walked over to him and reached up kissing his neck, "I'll be about half an hour love" I said walking into the bathroom and pulling my shirt off throwing it at Nik chuckling as he was muttering about a tease, I turned the shower back on and took the rest of my clothes off and got in washing myself off.

I got out and walked over to the mirror and quickly did my hair so I was all curly and then walked into the main room and got dressed into a white strap dress and then paired it with some boots and a belt around my waist as well as some jewellery and grabbed my bag.

I turned around and noticed that Nik had Matthew in his pram and we walked out of the room and towards the town as we needed some food, "okay breakfast and then clothes and then after that we will see if we can find this Jody person" Nik said to me.

I smiled and we walked into town and noticed that this place was dead; "this place is really dead" I said and looked to Nik.

He nodded and we walked into a diner and I frowned, "really Nik" I said.

He smiled and nodded, "we just have to live with this for a while princess" he said to me.

I knew that he was worried because he only ever called me that when he was thinking the same as me, we walked to a booth and I heard a wail and looked down to see that Matthew had lost his toy, I turned around and came face to face with a woman older than me and she smiled, "I believe this belongs to your little boy" she said to me and handed me the little lion.

"Thank you" I said to her.

"Mary Winchester" she said holding her hand out to me.

I noticed that my husband snapped his head to her and I looked to her and smiled, "Winchester" I asked.

She nodded and looked confused, "are you okay" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded my head, "yeah it's just we are looking for some people with that name, Mary and john Winchester" I said to her.

She looked at me and smiled, "well I'm Mary and my husband is over there, what can I help you with" she said looking at me for a name.

I smiled and handed her a letter, "I believe this was from you and john" I said to her.

She looked down to the letter and opened it, I noticed that she had tears in her eyes and looked up. "Do you have a name" she asked.

I smiled and looked at her and watched as she gasped and turned to John, "john come here" she said to a man.

A tall man walked over and looked at me and smiled, "Mary you were supposed to return the toy" he said and looked at me again.

"She gave this to me, she was looking for us" Mary said to him.

He looked down to the letter and I noticed that he had the same look, "you loved her didn't you" I asked.

They looked at me and john looked confused, "you can't be her, she would have died" he said to me.

I looked around and noticed that people where too busy with the food and held my hand out. I watched as a small flame danced on my hand and smiled, "take it this comes from you" I said looking at Mary.

She looked up and laughed, "I never thought that I would see you again" she said to me.

I smiled and felt arms around my waist, "Niklaus Michelson" Nik said to her and smiled.


	49. Chapter 49

Nik held his hand out and I smirked as john took it and shook his hand, "john and my wife Mary" he said to him.

Nik smiled and I turned to Mary and smiled at her, "would you like to sit down" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded, "if you wouldn't mind, I've always dreamed of this moment" she said.

I smiled and we sat down on chairs and I noticed that they were staring at me but there was something in johns eyes that was battling against his emotions, "are you okay" Nik asked him.

John looked over to Nik and smiled, "look I have one question for the moment but how can you be alive" he asked me.

I smiled and decided to keep the fact that I was a vampire under wraps I didn't know how this would be for them. I looked to him and smiled "well when I was a child I found out that I had magic, at the time my parents didn't say anything to be about being adopted and just kept it from my brothers at the time, over the years my magic got stronger and when my brothers died I couldn't be around them so I went to London where I met Nik and we fell in love, I cast a spell on us and we have been this age over the years" I said not telling them that my brother was in fact my son and that my other brother is a vampire and we are trying to kill each other because of an doppelgänger.

They smiled and looked over to me, "I did think you would have been that strong as we wasn't sure if you had your fathers gene" Mary said to me.

I smiled and looked around, "that's what we wanted to speak about" I said to them.

John smiled and nodded, "what can I help you with" he asked.

"Do you have any other children" I asked.

They nodded and smiled, "yeah 2 boys" they said.

"And do they have both magic and the werewolf gene" I asked.

They looked confused and Mary turned to me and smiled, "that's not possible sweetie" Mary said to me.

I smiled and looked over at them and I smirked as they saw my eyes change yellow, "I have magic and can turn into a wolf" I said.

"You can only become a werewolf when you kill someone" john said to me.

I looked down pretending to be ashamed, "I didn't mean to, we were talking to a friend and we were drinking and well things got a bit out of hand" I lied.

I felt a hand on my hand and I looked up, "well that isn't your fault, you can't feel guilty about that sweetie, but if you would like we can find out how you have access to both parts of you" john said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said to them.

Mary smiled and I noticed that she was looking at john and he shook his head, "please excuse us" John said and got up and walking over to the other side.

I turned to Nik and smiled, "that's was nice" Nik said to me.

I nodded looked over to john and Mary and noticed that Mary was trying to hold back tears, "she maybe our daughter but we don't know her sweetie, and I don't think that she doesn't want a strange couple with her" I heard John say and I smirked as I turned to Nik.

"It's rude to listen to their conversations love" Nik said to me.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, "you know me, maybe it will be good for her to spend the day with us" I said to her.

Nik nodded and smiled, "okay then" he said and I got up and walked over to them and smiled, "um Mary would you like to come with me. I have to go shopping and it would give you a chance to ask your questions" I said to her.

I watched as she lit up and smiled as she nodded and in that moment I realised that I did in fact look just like her.


	50. Chapter 50

Nik looked over to me and smiled, "do you mind if I just speak to my girlfriend a moment" Nik said to Mary.

Mary nodded and I noticed that she looked worried, I smiled at her and turned to see Nik smiling down at me, "take our card and take her with you love, I'll take Matthew back to the hotel and we can have some father son bonding" Nik said to me.

I smiled and leant up to kiss him, "thank you love, and that sounds like a good idea" I said and walked towards Mary who was trying not to look upset.

I smiled and turned to john, "Nik is going to take Matthew back to the hotel and we can spend the time together if that is something you would like" I asked.

They smiled and nodded, "sounds like a great idea" they said and I turned to see Nik leave with Matthew.

I turned back to Mary and John and smiled, is there any way you want to do this or do you want to meet you brothers" John asked me.

I looked at him and frowned, "what if they don't understand like you do" I said sweetly as I didn't want them to learn that I didn't really care.

John smiled and took my hand, "we always have told the boys the truth about you as we still celebrate your birthday" John said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sure why not then" I said to them and we walked out of the diner and to a classic 67 impala and I was impressed.

"Wow" I said as I walked over and ran my hand down the bonnet, "please don't tell me I have another child who is going to be in love with this car" Mary said.

I laughed and turned around to face her, "I love cars, always have" I said to her.

"Her and dean will hit it off" John said to Mary and held the door open for me to get into.

I got into the back of the car and leant back trying to find out where they were taking me. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled my phone out to see that Nik had text saying have fun and I had a few missed calls from my brother. I sighed and put my phone away and I noticed that I was being stared at, "are you okay sweetie" Mary asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, "of course" I said.

"Do you mind if I ask you something" she asked me.

I shook my head but stayed silent so she could ask away, "your parents they loved you didn't they" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course they did, they never treated me any different to my brothers and even when our mother passed away our father never let it slip" I explained to them trying to keep out that father was a bully to us.

I noticed that they looked down and didn't ask anything else, "I may not have known that I was your daughter but I am 100% sure that I would have made you proud growing up with two brothers" I said to them.

Mary laughed and nodded, "would you be willing to tell us some things" she asked.

"Of course what would you like to know" I asked.

"What are you brothers called" Mary asked.

I smiled and pulled out my phone and grabbed the last picture I had of us and showed her, "my brother Damon with the black hair and my youngest brother Stefan with the sandy blond hair" I explained to her.

"Wow you look happy, but I have noticed that Stefan doesn't look like Damon he looks like you" she said.

I smirked and turned to look out of the window smiling I put my phone away, "well that was a long time ago, my brothers and I don't get along because I had Matthew" I explained.

John looked confused and looked in the mirror, "can I ask why" John asked.

I looked up and smiled, "sure, when I was younger and human I met Nik and we became pregnant and I had Matthew but my brother Damon decided to tell me that Matthew had died and sent me somewhere else for me to find out that Stefan was Matthew, Stefan agreed he wanted to know what his mother and father was like and I changed him back for him to find out" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Now my brother is trying to kill me and trying to take my son from me" I said.

John nodded and I noticed that he looked pissed and angry and I frowned and cocked my head to a side, "you look angry" I said confused.

"Of course I am, you were hurt and I wasn't there to protect you" he said to me.

I smiled and leant forward placing my hand on his shoulder, "thank you for caring John" I said to him and watched as he turned into a salvage yard.

"Cool" I said as I got out of the car and walked over to a mustang and smirked as it looked old but totally fixable, "john who's this" a voice said.

I knew they would explain and I walked around the car and pulled the tarp up and gasped when I saw the plate on the back which was the crest of our family and knew that this was the car that Nik and I had lost back on the 1800's. "huh wondered where you got to" I muttered to myself.

I heard footsteps and came to view with a man a bit older than me and long brown hair, "hi I'm Samuel Winchester but you can call me Sam" he said to me holding his hand out.


	51. Chapter 51

I smiled at Sam and took his hand and shook it, "Anna-Beth Salvatore" I said to him.

He smiled and looked around the mustang and smiled, "bobby won't tell me where he got it from" Sam said to me as he looked around the car.

I smiled and turned around to the car and ran my hand over the bonnet of the car and sighed, "it used to be blood red and run like a beauty" I said more to myself that anyone else.

"Wow, how do you know that" Sam asked me.

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm older than I look Sam" I said to him.

Sam laughed and nodded, "can I asked how" he asked me.

I smiled at him and he knew that he wasn't going to get an answer from me so we walked to the house where I noticed that there was an older gentleman stood there and knew at that moment that I needed him to invite me in to the house. I stopped outside the house and crossed my arms, "I do have some manners, and I will not enter a home without a invite. It's rude" I said.

He smirked as he turned to look at John and Mary, "I like her, she has manners unlike your other children" he said and looked over to me, "please come on in, my name is Robert but you can call me bobby" he said to me.

I smiled as I walked into the room and looked around I noticed that Mary was fussing over some guy who looked a bit older than me and I smiled, "Sam, dean and bobby I would like you to meet Anna Beth" John said looking over to me.

"Hi" I said waving my hand.

The guy who I took to be dean who was sitting down by Mary stood up and walked over to me and looked me up and down, "wow you're not all wolf" he said to me.

I looked at him and smirked as I had to admit that I was impressed, "nope I am two, half witch and half wolf" I said crossing my arms.

He looked at me and laughed, "I sense a third in there" he said to me.

I looked over to him and smirked, "nice try" I said and he looked shocked at what I said and turned to Mary and John crossing his arms, "you said that she was dead, that we would never get to meet her" he said to them.

"Dean we thought that she was, at the time we took her back to the 1800's and we didn't know that she would have been half witch and would have survived all this time" John explained to him.

Dean nodded and I could see that he was trying to figure it out, I looked over to him and smiled, and "just magic" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow" I heard Sam say and he walked over to me and looked me up and down, he really was starting to annoy me so I turned to him and smiled, "keep staring and I promise that Mary won't be able to reverse the spell I do to you" I said holding my hand out.

He stood back and I couldn't help but smirk and nodded, "sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Beth" Sam said to me.

I smiled and nodded "that's fine" I said and looked over to John, "you have a lovely family" I said to him and smiled.

He smiled sadly and I noticed that dean was frowning, "you do realise that you are our sister and that makes you family" dean said to me.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled, "I don't mean this to be mean or come out as cruel but I had a family dean a mother that died when my brother and I was small and our father, I mean we don't get along but I don't want to intrude on a family that isn't mine" I explained to him.

Dean laughed and turned to me, "you are family AJ, I mean I know we are new to you but to us you're not, mum and dad never forgot about you and we still celebrate your birthday every year, you're not only a Salvatore but your also a Winchester" he said to me.

I looked at him and noticed that Sam was nodding as well and I looked over to see that Mary had tears in her eyes and John was smiling proudly at us all and I knew at that moment that i couldn't lie to them anymore, "witchcraft isn't keeping me alive" I said quickly.

Dean smirked as he walked around me and poked me in the shoulder, "knew there was something else about you, something that my instincts are telling me, vampire" dean said to me.

I smirked and leant against the door, "smart boy aren't you" I said letting the English accent come out.

I heard a gasp and turned around to see Mary and John looking at me, "I know why you didn't tell us, but why hide the English accent" john asked.

I looked over and smirked, "as the husband is a Michelson" I said.

I noticed that they went quiet and I looked over and smiled, "please just get to know Nik he isn't as bad as people always think he" I said smiling at them.

They nodded and I noticed that dean walked around me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, "well then I am not calling you Beth as you have always been Alexandra to us so I will call you AJ" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "sure but my husband will continue to call me Beth" I said to him.

He smirked and nodded, "it would be nice to meet the brother in law" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "well there are a few of us, there is Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah including my husband Nik and then there is our son Matthew as well as my idiot brother Damon but we aren't getting along at the moment the asshole is trying to kill me" I snapped crossing my arms in annoyance.

Sam walked over to me and took my hand, "well your learn what it means to have brothers that care for you and I promise that we will do everything to protect you" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "okay but remember I am the oldest" I said crossing my arms and smirking at them.

They laughed and wrapped their arms around me and I heard a sob knowing that it was Mary.


End file.
